Take Me Back
by zestychicken2
Summary: After a horrible turn of events Olette got split up from her three friends. Now, nine years later when she's sixteen she comes back. No one expected her to fall in love. Suddenly she wasn't the little girl Roxas remembered. Better, More complicated Roxett
1. Prologue: Summer Lights

**Take Me Back**

**After a horrible turn of events Olette got split up from her three friends. Now, nine years later when she's sixteen she comes back. No one expected her to fall in love... She was only there for a short amount of time. Suddenly, she wasn't the little girl Roxas seemed to remember. Roxette**

**Yay! Again with another story! Do they ever end? Lol... Well... :D I hope you enjoy it. But, you gotta review of course lol. I got the inspiration from a Taylor Swift song... Don't shoot me.**

**Quick Random Thought: Syrup gets everything sticky, even if you don't touch it.**

**Prologue: Summer Lights**

"I dare you too!" her chocolate brown pony tails bobbed up and down, as she leaned forward, hands on hips, tongue sticking out.

The two blondes looked at each other before smirking and running for her. She screamed and turned quickly, running away.

"The top of the clock tower Olette!" A dark brown, almost black, haired boy called to her.

The girl known as Olette stopped for a moment. "But, I'm not allowed -" She was cut off by someone's hand on her shoulder. Swiftly, she swatted the hand off, and ran for it again, heading toward the station. Sure, she wasn't allowed to go up onto the ledge. Her mother and father told her she would fall off... But, as her white shoes tapped down on the golden pavement, she gazed at the tall building, knowing she'd never be safe until she went up there.

"We're going to give you that kiss, whether you like it or not!" The two blondes teased.

"Hayner! Roxas! Stop!" She whined, although grinning like mad. She ran for the entrance to the stairs, and shut the door, sitting in front of it for a short - lived second, attempting to catch her breath.

"Was that a smart idea?" She heard one of the blonde's voices. "She's not allowed to go up there."

"Oh she won't Roxas... Stop worrying...!" Hayner, the lighter blonde snorted, jumping up the wide stairs to the building entrance.

She wouldn't huh? Olette would prove them wrong. Instantly, the brunette jumped up and pulled herself up the stairs, stepping as promptly as she could without tripping. When Hayner got the door open, he heard the footsteps echo through the gray cement stairs.

"Olette! Wait!" He called, going after her. The other two, alarmed, followed him in. Each of the boys was racing up the stairs, trying to stop her. But, Olette wouldn't let them triumph... She would prove she could do what the boys did.

The boys (minus Pence) would skateboard, while Olette would roller blade. They would hop onto the tram, rather than get on when it wasn't moving (again not including Pence). They would struggle, while she'd cheer them on, over to the side along with Pence, shouting out helpful hints.

Of course, she couldn't do exactly the same things, but she definitely would if she had the chance. And she got as close as she could without actually doing so. This time, she wasn't going to back down. To the top of the highest part in all of Twilight Town she would go... Proving to them, she could sit up there, just like they could.

She had complete confidence that she could do it!

??

Because Hayner was first inside, he was leading up the steps. And as chief up these stairs, it was his duty to get to Olette first so they could stop her. She always wanted to do what they did, but they didn't mind that she didn't.

Besides... She wasn't the only one who didn't follow their principles. She and Pence were both alike on that matter. They didn't struggle, didn't hop onto things, and didn't skateboard. These things were normal for seven - year - old boys like them. There was nothing wrong with her being a girl and not doing the things they did.

But, he was apparently going to fast for his own good. He tripped going up a step, face planting with a yelp. Both Pence and Roxas knelt down, but Hayner shooed Roxas off to go get Olette.

Why was it so important to her to sit on the ledge?

One... Olette's parents would kill her if they found out she had been up there... There went their crazy summers together. Two... She hated heights more than anything. She had explained to Roxas alone (who had later told Hayner and Pence as a way to defend her) that she got dizzy, her vision blurred, her body went numb, and she refused to move even if she was in danger.

Roxas didn't tire. Olette was the first one out of the three that he had met, and they had instantly become friends, both adding something to the other's life... And he couldn't let her overprotective parents take her away... Not when the summer had just started!

??

Arriving at the door, the brunette girl pushed it open. The sun was just about to set, and it looked absolutely beautiful. She'd never actually gone up this far. She would wave to them from the bottom while they waved down to her, but she'd never seen the city from so high up.

The sky was dotted and splattered with different shades of a rosy pink, golden yellow, pastel orange, and a gentle blue. The sun blazed brightly, shining a happiness and majestic feel on everything it touched. Twilight Town just so happened to be in the way.

Every brick, every person, even every shadow seemed to glitter with this amazing event, one that happened almost every single day. People of all ages would stop in the street, even if it was just for a transitory instance, and smile at what sort of a gift they had been graced with.

It may not have been something one could tear apart and use, but it was definitely something a person could admire for as long as they lived.

She stepped out onto the thick sill, still amazed by the sights, not even bothering to look down. But, her emerald eyes scanned the area, including the bricks below. Blinking quickly, she attempted to back up, but to no avail. She just stood and stared, swaying slightly back and forth, her vision becoming fuzzy, and her whole body feeling like it was about to explode with fear.

But, two familiar arms slipped around her small body, as she was yanked backwards. Falling on top of someone else, she smelt the familiar smell of tangerines and mangos.

"Roxas!" She cried, closing her eyes, water trickling down her cheeks.

"Olette, How come you came up here? We told you to stop…" Typical he would lecture her. She always did that to him, but when she did something wrong... She got payback.

But, she was scared. She had disobeyed her parents, and she was smart enough, even at the age of seven, to realize if it hadn't been for her eight year old friend, she might have fallen and died.

The worse part still, would be that it would have been blamed on them.

Instead of answering, she just sat crying on the floor, knees up to her chest. Her eyes leaking water, even though she was squeezing them shut. Roxas was usually the one to be around when Olette cried, so he knew to hug her, and just let Olette be. What else could you do, being so young?

He could not scoop her into his arms, like he had seen on his mother's romance movies. He could not kiss her all over, like his parents did to him when he was upset. So, he found the third best thing... Hugging her. And while Pence and Hayner came over, and placed their support around her, the world fell to a darkened hour.

It was only when her sobs had let up; that they noticed they should probably all be getting home. Slowly, ever so slowly, so Hayner didn't hit the floor with his face, and so that Olette had time to dry her eyes before she went home.

Their houses weren't that far apart from each others. They were only about two blocks away from the tower, and all four lived on the same block. Pence's house was first, then Hayner's... After they left, Roxas grabbed Olette's hand in a comforting matter.

She smiled, her eyes glowing with the beautiful stars' light. She looked up, seeing her house, and her father, along with his father on the porch with a beer. They were actually extremely good natured when they here rocking outside, waiting for their son and daughter to get home.

"Hey! You two look happy!" Olette's father smiled. She was happy he wasn't going to be mad at her.

"Yeah... It seems as though you two will grow up and get married!" Roxas' father laughed, watching the two break apart and blush. They were young, but obviously old enough to realize they were best friends... And nothing more.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow..." Roxas whispered to her, before running off a house or two down. Olette hopped inside, and found her mother warming her dinner.

"You were out late." She sighed, looking fondly at her daughter. Her blonde hair and bright blue eyes shined with affection. The girl looked nothing like her mother... Although, she had the wits, stubbornness, and strong will, she resembled her father, and partially carried his care free personality.

"I'm sorry." She gazed downward. Oh how she hated getting in trouble.

Trisha bent down and hugged her daughter. "Let's get you some food... And then you can wash up, have desert while you watch some T.V. and go to bed, alright?"

She watched the young girl instantly brighten up and hurry to the sink to wash her hands. Not being able to reach, she dragged a chair in front of it.

Trisha shook her head and smiled.

??

"Olette!" Hayner called up to her window. She pushed it open and waved him over. "Why aren't you downstairs and like, ready?"

"I'll be there in a second!" She ran a hand through her hair a couple of times, something Hayner could see quite clearly. Pence walked up beside him, and Roxas flung himself out the door of his house, dashing up the street in a flash.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" He squeaked, panting next to the two.

"Olette's the one who's late..." He pointed to her window, where she was pulling on a sweatshirt.

"Since when is she late?"

"Who knows...?" Hayner looked at Pence, but Roxas' gaze stood strong against her window. She threw her hair up in a pony tail, shut her window, and disappeared from view. A few moments later, she was outside.

"Sorry..." She gasped, trying to breathe as quickly as possible.

"Hey let's go up to Station Plaza... If it's going to rain, that's the best spot to splash!" Hayner suggested, quickly changing the subject. The other three nodded, and they all ran off.

??

As soon as they got there, it began to pour. Each of them grinned at each other as they danced around. But, stupidly, Hayner got a 'brilliant' idea. "Guys! I wonder what it would look like from on top of the tower if it's that awesome when we watch the sunset..." He smirked, and before anyone could remind him of the events of yesterday, he ran off.

"Hayner!" Everyone screaming almost gliding after him.

Shooting up the steps, they tried not to slip from the massive amount of water that had soaked through their shoes. Inside such a hollow and uncomfortable 'building' they were frozen popsicles, and strangely running only gave them more discomfort. Soon they were both hot and cold at the same time. Not a good sign.

Once at the top, Hayner flung open the door, and idiotically ran onto the ledge. Olette, being the fastest when wet, was up there first. When she saw Hayner slip, she ran to the ledge, not even thinking about what she was doing. When she herself had been ready to steady Hayner, her footing was lost, and she fell.

Letting out a high pitched scream, she held on to the ledge for dear life. She was scared, and her hand was slipping from the wet rain.

The train was just letting off passengers, and the scream brought their attention. Roxas' father called Olette's mother, and told her what was going on, soon there were a lot of people around there, as Hayner tried to reach her hand. He was still shorter than Pence and Roxas (almost Olette for that matter), and he couldn't seem to reach her hand that wasn't on the shelf of the building.

As soon as the other two boys got to the top, Roxas thrust himself out there, and gripped her wrist, making her promise she wouldn't fall. Carefully, he pulled her freely up, his pants sliding a little. Pence wobbly walked out, and sat on his feet, so he would slide off, and soon after Hayner grabbed her other hand...

Olette had just barely cheated death...

??

The four kids sat on cushy chairs, feet in hot water, drinking hot chocolate, with blankets wrapped around them. Their parents also sat very quietly in the rest of the chairs in the kitchen, waiting for both of Olette's parents to come back.

Occasionally, one could hear voices being raised, but the two came back in looking very content.

Trisha looked at everyone staring back at her, waiting for her voice to ring throughout the room. "We're moving..."

Wait... Did Olette just hear her mother right? "M - Moving?" She squeaked, afraid to answer.

"Yes Olette..." She looked at her daughter's three friends, all of them wearing the same expression of shock. She did notice the amount of hurt in their eyes as well. They had saved her daughter from death, and all she was doing was pulling the girl away. "I don't want…" She took a deep breath then continued. "You to hang out with them anymore. And, I fear that moving away will be the only way to keep you away from people like this."

"Olette, you were such a good girl who never disobeyed your father or me. But you were so close to dying up there... You don't understand the seriousness of this, but... I'm afraid drastic punishment is in order. We'll be putting the house on the market right away, and moving to Destiny Islands."

Tears filled up in her daughter's eyes, as she watched her place her cup on the table, and hop off the chair, running upstairs, crying.

"Trisha..." Jaxon, Roxas' father, tried to reason. "Don't you think that's being a bit ha -?"

_"You _didn't almost lose your daughter... Now did you?" She snapped, but soon her eyes grew small with sadness. "I'm so terribly sorry..." She ran upstairs after her daughter, leaving the rest of them to sit there in complete shock.

??

A week went by, and Olette watched as the three boys stood outside, just off of her lawn, and watched her window. She tried to ignore them, but it was every now again while she was packing her things in a box that she would hear the light tap of a pebble on her window.

Going over, she would attempt to unlock it... But to no avail, it was too hard for her small and weak hands. Her mother wouldn't even look her in the eyes when she talked, as though she felt guilty... And Olette could only think it served her right, for tearing her away from the most important people to her.

Her brightly colored room, filled with marvelous decorations of pictures, posters, a bulletin board, and drawings was now only brightly colored. Although, the shade of blue looked more dull than it had before... All of the decorations were down, and the room looked empty. It looked as though she didn't have the right to stay in it anymore. And in a sense, because their house had sold... That feeling of trespassing was right.

Her hair had grown messy and unmanaged, and her eyes didn't sparkle with the delight of a seven year old any longer. To Olette, it was as though she was being forced to grow up...

But, it didn't matter, because the next morning she would be leaving for Destiny Islands, and she watched Hayner and Pence wave good - bye to her. She waved back, hoping they caught it... Their smile said they did, and for that she was grateful.

But, the other boy... The blonde she had always had a fonder time with, he refused to smile, refused to let his eyes drift away from her... Not that easy.

Olette's eyes shimmered as she fiddled with the lock on her window once again. She was barely tall enough to reach it, but her luck suddenly changed around when the lock swung off.

Roxas saw this, and moved slightly over to her window; just to make sure his eyes weren't failing him. But, when he saw the young brunette push open the window, and jump for the tree branch that hung by her tree, he quickly ran over so she wouldn't fall.

Olette may have been afraid of heights, but to this extent, she was willing to leap to the tree... Just to see Roxas again... One last time.

Carefully, she climbed down the tree, and jumped into his arms. He had always been her fall back... Even if he was only little, he seemed so much more mature for his age.

For minutes, he stood there hugging her, as she sobbed quietly, little arms wrapped around him like a ribbon on a present. "I don't... want to go..." She managed to sob out.

"It's okay Ollie... We'll see each other again some day..."

"Promise?"

"Promise..." Roxas nodded into her hair, smelling the orange scent of her aroma.

And as they stood there, the stars shone through the bright colors of the sunset, signaling the end of her last day in Twilight Town. They had all described them as 'pretty lights.'

But of course... She wouldn't see those lights again for a long time...

Not until nine years later...

??

**Well... Was it good? Bad? Interesting? Boring? I'd love some feedback from you guys!!**

**This is like one of about 5 stories I have going right now for Kingdom Hearts, but it's the one that spikes my interest the most at the moment. Also, I know they sound older than their ages, but give me a break... I'm not six anymore :)  
**

**Review my darlings!!**

**-zesty-**


	2. 1: Old Lanterns

**Take Me Back**

**Well, I wanna really thank my editors!! TheSuperGirlOfDreams & Twix26 You all must thank them! Go do that!! But... You know, read this too :)**

**This chapter will be... Interesting lol. I can't wait to write it really! :) I won't talk much. Just, thank you all who reviewed! Cookies!!**

**Quick Random Thought: The person who created Youtube... Must be like... rich.**

**Chapter 1: Old Lanterns**

Her emerald eyes scanned the town that was just coming into view. Thinking back on what made her abandon this place, was a chilling thing to do.

"Are you excited?" Her little brother, Oliver asked, his emerald eyes sparkling insanely. "You told me it's gunna be great! But, you don't look very happy, Olette." It was almost as though he was lecturing her. She figured it probably came from watching her do it so much.

"Oh it's just..." The brunette watched her almost identical brother (as identical as one could get being seven years younger) "I don't know. There were some..." She glanced up at her mother's watchful eye on the other side of the runty train. "Difficulties. I mean, don't get me wrong..." She continued, despite the scowl from the older woman. "The people here... The town... Everything about it is basically... Well _glowing! _But..." She shrugged, not knowing how to interpret what the experience had been like for her.

"Oh Ollie!" He gripped her hand. They had become quite close... Their father had gotten into a terrible accident, just about month ago, and was still suffering in the hospital, in a deep coma. Her mother had decided they needed a miniature vacation from the empty house, and thought Twilight Town would be perfect.

Perfect for Oliver maybe... But for Trisha and Olette, things could get sticky and messy.

In an almost mocking sense, Trisha decided to stay at the hotel in the suburbs... Just where they used to live. It was only a few blocks away from Roxas' house... The last house on their street.

She sighed, flipping her sloppy braid behind her shoulder. Yes indeed, she was stressed, and no doubt, she was afraid of what was going to happen if she were to see any of her doddering companions again... But, she couldn't let anyone else recognize that.

Resting against the window once more, she closed her eyes, recalling what her utmost best friend from Destiny Islands had told her...

??

_"Oh I don't WANT to go!! Why can't I stay with you?" Olette whined, getting one her knees and begging._

_The younger girl only inspected her, and burst into a fit of giggles. But, when she saw the glower from her favorite buddy, she turned serious. "Oh Olette... You will be FINE! After all, they were your best friends!"_

_"Oh you don't understand, Selphie!" She fell back on her bed, just barely dodging her suitcase, which had yet to be filled. "They'll all be so different now! I mean... I haven't seen them in nine years! What if one of them... Became popular... Or maybe one moved... What if I mistake them for someone else?"_

_"You're such a worry wart!" Selphie smiled, her hair falling forward just a little, when she leaned towards the other girl. "Relax! Everything will be fine! Although... I do wish I could come with you. Tidus is getting rather... Clingy?"_

_"Oh but you guys are so cute together!" Olette shot up from her position, her hair completely frizzy in the back. Selphie could simply shrug. "Did you two fight again?"_

_"No... I mean... Well..." The green eyed girl looked up; almost startled she got off the subject of her friend's problems. "It's not important right now!" She stood up from the pink, fuzzy, circular chair, and marched to the closet. Thrusting open the doors, she scanned the large space finding the finest clothes to wear._

_The other girl sat cross legged on her bed, orange shirt clashing badly with her lavender bedspread. "What are you doing now?" Olette questioned, a light, accusing tone in her voice._

_"Packing for you silly! You leave in a couple of hours, and you aren't even ready! How are you going to see three, could be potentially hot, old friends with only that outfit!"_

_She looked down quickly and back up at the strange haired girl. "What's that suppose to mean?" She asked with a tone, trying to defend herself._

_Selphie could only titter and start ripping stuff out of her closet, occasionally asking if she could borrow or have something. Olette simply waved her hand, portraying she could take whatever she pleased as long as she okayed it when the brunette was in a better mood._

_??_

"Ollie!" Her brother shook her, pulling her from her daze. Quickly, she looked up to see the both of them watching her.

"Right..." She mumbled, standing up and stretching. "Sorry..." She took Oliver's bag down for him, and ruffled his hair which was growing ever lighter from the sun of the Islands. Of course, Olette's hair stayed the same, having been chocolate colored forever, but his altered, getting slightly lighter at times. With his unruly hair, she swore he looked like Sora (another friend she'd met in Destiny Islands) sometimes, just with different eyes and darker hair.

Shaking her head, she hauled her own two suitcases off of the fat shelf, and let them fall to the ground, taking the weight off of her hands. Grinning sheepishly, trying to show she wasn't at all nervous, she bent down and picked up the handle, ready to get this vacation done and over with.

Luckily, she wasn't screwing up her school schedule, or missing any work because it just so happened to be the first week of summer. She'd only been out of the prison people called high school for a couple days before her mother sprung it on her.

Oh it was going to be interesting all right...

??

"Hi Hayner..." A girl's voice spoke softly, but seductively. The blonde turned around, a look of confusion on his face. The girl, seeing those big blue eyes, immediately removed her hand. "Roxas!" Her face turned a bright shade of pink. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were -"

"He's over there... Incase you're wondering..." Roxas smiled warmly, as she nodded and scampered off. "Oh hey Naminé!"

The girl turned around once again, looking at him with curious, and yet sort of stalker - creepy like eyes. "Yeah?" She asked, a small smile creeping up on her face.

Roxas paused for a moment before answering. He hated Naminé but he was forced to be nice... She was Hayner's main girlfriend. Now, Hayner, being the _respectful_ and _non - player - like _sixteen year old he was, never kept two girlfriends at once. He would break up with one, to go out with another, and soon enough dump another so that he could go on a date with a different girl. He had a total of about eight girls who always seemed to come back.

Finally, the honey brown eyed teen thought of just dating them on and off, instead of actually going steady. And here he was, having now an even larger girl pool to chose from, going back and fourth as he pleased, as though it was nothing.

"Yes Roxas?" She repeated for about the third time. He was cute when he stood there in deep thought... Naminé had always liked the blonde, but seeing as she couldn't seem to grasp his attention, she'd purposely mistake him for Hayner to 'accidentally' flirt with him whenever she could. The blonde girl had accepted her fate after a long discussion with her friends, and for the time being, gave herself to Hayner just to get closer to the other boy.

The sad thing was, his best friend never noticed.

"Oh! Um... Sorry..." He always tried to be polite, but honestly... She could just get so... _Irritating _sometimes. "He's actually going on a date with Larxene tonight..."

She made a face. "That slutty senior? Why her?"

"I don't really know..." Roxas did know, but not what she was asking. He knew that Hayner was actually, at the moment, not going on a date with anyone, but rather telling Larxene he was going with Tifa, and Tifa he was going with Yuffie, and so the chain began, just so he didn't make anyone upset he was devoting time to Roxas and Pence for once in his busy schedule.

Both of the boys were on the struggle team, but only Hayner accepted the popularity. Roxas didn't really feel like having a fan club wherever he went. Sure, sometimes when he was lonely, he would kill for just a normal conversation with someone, but someone he could trust... Not some random person from their school.

Summer had started a good four days ago, and it had only been him sitting atop the ledge of the giant clock, watching his sea salt ice cream melt, and drip on people way down below.

Pence was busy finishing up some last touches with some sort of a photography project he had taken up to make for the school at the end of the year, and Hayner... He was much to busy with his puppets (as Roxas liked to call them).

It was then Roxas gave a small wave, and decided to head up to Station Plaza. He would go to Sunset Terrance to watch the sunset, and not the clock tower. He figured a change would be nice for maybe once in his life. But, to give himself some time to think, he was going to walk the bustling tunnels instead of take the train.

??

"Olette!" Her mother called backwards to the girl trudging slowly. "Will you hurry up? Oliver needs help with his bags!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Olette mumbled. She tugged her suitcases, making them roll a little faster over the bricks.

"And make haste!" Trisha called. When her daughter gave no reply, she looked ahead to see a few people walking up from Market Street to, what seemed like, ride the train. No one seemed out of the ordinary, except for a blonde teenager, who seemed to be sadly kicking a small stone up the slope, careful not to let it roll all the way back down.

Well... She did need directions, in case something had changed, and he seemed like he wasn't in much of a rush. She wondered for a moment if he was going to ride the train, or just walk the tunnels like she had done so many times before. "Excuse me!" She gave a small wave.

Roxas looked up, a bit startled that anyone was talking to him. But nodded, and moseyed at just a little bit of a quicker pace to get into a better hearing distance.

"Could you tell me where the Old Twilight Inn is?"

"Um... You go down this street here, until you come into a large open area. Go past the school, and follow the tram, then head right, and past a park, and then you should come to a pretty big, and kind of old rugged mansion... That's the OTI."

"Alright... Thank you dear..." She smiled. So they had changed things around a bit. She didn't pay attention at all, to the boy afterward, only thinking about when she saw him, how untidy his hair was and how vaguely familiar he looked. Of course, her son's hair wasn't much better. And she simply ignored it, knowing she'd seen a lot of people, and it could be anyone.

Roxas looked back down to find he had lost his pebble. Irritated, he began trudging by everyone, his sour mood returning. But, while unconsciously walking, he bumped shoulders with someone. That somebody was a girl, who mumbled a simple sorry, and pulled a couple of suitcases along.

The blonde rolled his eyes. Could people from different places get anymore rude? How he grew up, and how people were in Twilight Town were much more chipper, and a great deal more friendly. And on top of that, it was a moody, probably teenage girl, who had no sincere feelings behind that word.

But, that wasn't what made him stop. What made him stop, was that long lost scent of oranges. He whipped around, only to see the girl gone.

"I've never smelled it anywhere else..." He whispered, eyes scanning the area, trying to find any trace of the person who he had just been insulting a few moments ago. "And, I'd never forget what it smelt like... Not even off by a particle of air..." Glancing around in a panic, he decided he needed to go down that street and find that girl. If it was her... Then...

Oh how everyone would be happy again.

But, his search was cut short, as he saw someone with a bouncy hairstyle, and bright red baggy jersey running slowly towards him. "Roxas!" His named was called out in a sort of huff.

"Hey Pence..." Roxas patted him on the back when he got there, and began walking with him. "I was just heading over to Sunset Hill for some ice cream, you want to come?" Pence grinned.

"I'll never pass up a chance at ice cream ever again!" Roxas shook his head at the shorter male.

He was sure he was just imagining things...

??

Olette stopped, as her ears prickled with a name that was so familiar. She had heard someone say it, and instantly she whipped around, trying to see where it had come from.

Looking for bright blue eyes, messy blonde hair, or that dazzling smile anywhere her eyes could shift to, she turned around and around, again and again only to look like a complete idiot in the middle of the street.

"Olette!" Her brother snapped. "You're embarrassing us! Come on!" He went and tugged at her arm, forcing her to look at him, a wild look in her eyes.

Shaking her head, she shooed him forward once more, and took up the handles of her bag again. She was imagining things... She had thought she heard the name many times before, when all it was was her mind playing stupid and petty tricks.

Chuckling to herself, for thinking it was that easy to find him, she wandered along, admiring how Twilight Town had changed and stayed the same both at the same time. But the real thing she couldn't wait to see, were those beautiful stars that hanged above the sky...

To her, in Twilight Town once again, she bet they were going to look like old lanterns, where the light just won't snuff out...

??

**Go figure. They run right into each other, and they don't even see each other again... Haha, what a sucky thing to have to go through, huh?**

**Well... I'd like to say that this is definitely becoming a favorite story of mine... It's so much fun to write, and it's definitely very easy. I hope that it's satisfying it's readers too. Yay!**

**Please Leave a Review for me! It makes my day whenever I see my in box full of those little things! :)**

**-zesty-**


	3. 2: Little Space

**Take Me Back**

**Eee! I'm on my next chapter. I'm actually like, writing this even before I post my next chapter... Aren't you guys all excited for me?! Yes! I can see you all jumping for joy!! Lol.**

**This chapter's gunna be fuuun! Yay!**

**Quick Random Thought: School starts soon! Noooz! (That was from last August. It's now December...)**

**Chapter 2: Little Space**

"Hey!! Guys!" The blonde and dark haired boys turned to see a blur of green and black running towards them. They both waved their half eaten ice creams at the boy, who abruptly stopped when he got near.

He glared and crossed his arms for a moment, before walking forward once more. "You didn't buy any for me?"

"It would have melted by now, Hayner." The dark haired boy smiled, letting his teeth sink into the ice cream. The blonde offered Hayner his, and he happily took it.

"Thanks Roxas."

"It's no problem..." He smiled, and leaned back watching the sunset as the emerald grass ruffled in the wind, moving slightly over his hands.

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

"Sure is Pence..." Roxas flashed his friend a grin. "The colors are spactacular."

"I'm surprised more people don't do this!" He added to his earlier statement. "And, I can't believe it took us four days to come out here."

"Well..." Hayner began, trying to sound thoughtful. But Roxas smirked, and continued for him.

"You're busy with your promise to the school, and Hayner is busy with his promise to his puppets." Both of them began to laugh, but Hayner's eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey! Just because I have a life!"

"Going on date after date?" Pence chuckled, wiping a tear that was threatening to fall.

"Oh and what? I should be more like Roxas? Come on, he's a bone head!" He flicked Roxas in the head, making him laugh even harder.

The sunset got darker and darker, as the colors began to blend in a more mellow shade. Everyone got quiet as they watched the last few seconds.

For that one moment in the day, that everyone thought of to be so sacred, everything was at complete tranquility with the world. All was peaceful, and all was calm.

"It's times like these I really miss her..." Roxas muttered. The two others looked at him and nodded. The blonde hadn't wanted to say anything. Infact, he wanted to keep his feelings to himself, but... He had just blurted it out because of what happened earlier.

"Wouldn't it be weird..." Pence began, and the two blondes looked at him, curious as to what he would say. "If like... She was here, right now... Watching that sunset?" Roxas shivered at how close to true those words could be. But, he knew he had to keep them to himself for the sake of not getting Hayner riled up.

"Let's go wonder..." Hayner stood up, and stretched, his eyes still on the sky. He always hated staying in the same spot for too long. This conversation had been repeated one too many times, and he just didn't want to think about it anymore. "We can find something to do at this hour I bet... I mean, come on... It's summer!"

"Right..." Roxas got up, and helped up the dark brown eyed boy up as well. They took one last look at the twilighted sky, stars twinkling faintly at them, and then ran off.

??

"Olette dear..." Trisha wondered out to the balcony of their hotel room, where her daughter was sitting on a brown wicker rocking chair, arms folded on the ledge in front of her, and her cheek resting on what looked to be her wrist. "Are you alright? You've been outside for a while now."

"Mom... Why did you bring us back here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know they're... Here..."

"I figured you might want to see them again..." She sat in the other chair, pulling it close to her daughter, and staring intently at her eyes.

"But... You moved me away. How could you move me, and then expect for this to all blow over?" She questioned.

"I'm so terribly sorry about that Olette. I just wanted to protect you, that's all." Trisha's look took a turn for the worst, and became stern. "I expected you'd find out why when you got older."

"But I didn't die..." She looked over the ledge, sitting up straighter to get a better view.

Below the balcony was the beautiful park they had walked through. The perfect grass had just been mowed, so the fresh scent blew through the wind. Not to mention, flowers of all different sorts were placed in the ground, and the trees gave enough shade, but let the heat in.

Twilight Town was known for having the perfect balance when it came to things like those. Except in the winter. Then again, where exactly had a balance for that chilly season?

"I was just scared I would lose you."

"And you know I would have never gone up there again." She shot back, although not in a mean tone. She tried to be patient with her mother, but what she did, Olette still held a grudge against her for.

Trisha followed the line of sight starting at her daughter's eyes. It ended a little ways away, on a big block of houses. At this, she sighed. "Perhaps you should go over there, and see if they still live there?"

"What's the point?" Olette got up, sounding a considerably large amount more mopey than she usually was. "I bet they grew up, maybe even one of them moved, and I bet he has a girlfriend!"

Trisha turned to her daughter with shock, but even the brunette couldn't believe what she had just said. Slowly, she moved her hand up to her mouth, and put the tips of her fingers to her lips. It was the kind of motion to try and take something back. "Is that what you really thought of dear Roxas, Olette?" Trisha asked, standing up.

Olette could only look at her mother, shock and confusion clouding her once bright and bubbly emerald eyes. "I'm not... really sure..." She whispered, "where that came from." The woman nodded, knowing she shouldn't push her daughter any further.

It was a miracle she had even convinced her to come, and pushing her about a slip of tongue wasn't going to help the fact the blonde woman was on thin ice. Putting her arms around her daughter, she smiled into the dark brown hair. "I love you Olette..."

As much as she wanted to, she just couldn't bring herself to hug her back. But, she did whisper back an, "I love you too." With that reply, her mother went back inside the brightly lit and spacious hotel room, watching her daughter for only a moment before moving to their small wood - filled kitchen.

Looking at those stars just once, she too shook her head and hurried inside, determined to forget about what had just fallen out of her mouth.

??

_Tapping. That's all that could be heard as she ran up the stairs, laughing uncontrollably. She would show them! Carefully, she pushed open the door, and stared into the perfect view of the world. Harmony was the only thing filling her body as she stepped out onto the ledge._

_"It's beautiful..." She whispered to herself, feeling a little more brave and walking closer to the edge. It was not far, as she only had to take two steps before the tips of her shoes were stopped by those two inches of cement pulling off the corner._

_She was no longer scared when she looked down, but her vision blurred anyways. She couldn't move backwards, but it's not as though she wanted to. This feeling, she wished away with all of her heart, to be able to stand up there and be the girl she once was. But, the ledge suddenly crumbled, and she found herself falling, falling, falling._

_Soon, it wasn't the beautiful city she saw herself in anymore. Everything was just... Black... And it seemed as though she'd be falling forever._

_Until, two arms wrapped around her body, making her stop, and feel safe. Looking up, she saw those bright blue eyes. He muttered her name, as the scenery went back to the normal glowing atmosphere. He was holding her bridal style in his arms, and her arms were wrapped around his neck. A bright light escaped from the sun, and next thing she knew, she was standing in a white dress, in front of a man in a black tuxedo. After a few confused words, as she tuned in too late to hear, he forced his lips onto hers, wrapping his strong arms back around her._

_They were the same arms... That had held her so many years ago... Then everyone started to throw donuts at them, cheering as they threw their bakery made confetti._

_Wait... Doughnuts?_

_??_

Olette opened her eyes, extremely confused. As she tried to blink herself awake, so she could fully comprehend the dream, it began to slip away from her. "No!" She cried out, shaking her head. She wanted to know who's face that was...

But, as the result of her freak out moment, she flopped onto the floor with a rather loud 'thud', and the only thing she could remember was that she really wanted a doughnut. "Stupid mind, with the stupid memories..." She muttered standing up.

"Ollie!" Her brother burst into her room. He made her jump as she whipped around to see him standing there. "Ollie, you promised me you'd take me to get ice cream!!"

She laughed, and went to the small closet. "Right, right... Let me get dressed though first, okay?"

"Okay!" He smiled, bounding out of the room. She dug around for a moment, before pulling out a pair of jean capris, and a yellow tank top. What was her problem with extremely bright colors? Shutting the door, she sighed looking at the teddy bear staring at her from the bed.

They'd brought it to her the day after her mother had announced she was moving... All the memories flooded back to her as vivid as ever when she was in this town. "This is stupid..." She muttered, kicking her blankets up, so she could make the bed. "I need to get over it!" She shook her head, mouthing naughty words, too chicken to ever say them out loud.

??

Olette allowed herself to be yanked out of the hotel rather quickly by her little brother. Trisha was busy on the phone with the hospital, letting them silently leave without any fuss.

She hadn't had anytime to do anything with her medium long locks of hair before they left. Getting irritated, she separated her hair into two and swiftly entangled the layered strands into what could barely be called a braid. Nonetheless, she twisted her brown hair bindy onto the end, and allowed them to hang in front of her shoulders.

"Wow!" Jumping slightly, she looked down to her sibling. Olette was so wrapped up in her hair and thoughts she hardly processed the fact he was still there at all.

"What?" She questioned confused.

"I almost never see your hair in braids anymore! But... I seen pictures of when you were little and you did all the time."

Upon hearing this, Olette absent mindedly put a delicate hand to her braid. Although she figured Oliver would figure her out sooner or later, she picked later.

Rubbing his hair creating a messy mass of static cling, she chuckled, "I grew up. Besides, who cares? It's just hair!" That's what she convinced herself was the answer, but some part of her was thinking... Either 1) she wanted Roxas to, by some miracle notice her, or 2) It brought back happy memories.

"We're almost there!" He jumped up and down happily, as he dragged her towards the shop she knew all too well.

??

"WHY this early in the morning?" Roxas groaned, rubbing his eyes. Hayner shoved a cup of coffee in his hands. "And with coffee on top of it? It'll be so disgusting!"

"Quit complaining. That stuff last night was really good... We need more!" Hayner laughed, and Pence nodded along.

"Still... It's only about like... eleven... Why are we getting ice cream this early? It'll rot our teeth!"

"Since when do we care?" Hayner asked, his brown eyes in a suspicious manner.

"I'm the one forced to drink coffee and get up... I'm tired! Couldn't we have gone later?!"

"Guys, look!" Pence pointed with a bouncy hand down the street towards the shop. "Who does that remind you of?"

They saw down the street, a little boy with messy brown hair, and shining emerald eyes, looking extremely hyper at the window. "I don't know..." Hayner answered, a bit confused on why Pence pointed him out.

"Does that maybe look like Ol - "

"Ollie!" The boy exclaimed, yanking open the door, and running inside. The three teens looked at each other, and quickly darted down the street, completely confused.

Roxas especially, quickly thrust open the door and ran inside, skidding to a stop in front of the counter, looking around frantically.

??

"Oh... that's so bad..." Olette whispered, in the bathroom with a paper towel. "Mom is going to kill me."

Unfortunately, when she had gotten her ice cream, and was about to bring it out to her brother she didn't interpret the 'wet floor' sign, and slipped, the ice cream getting all over her yellow tank top. Growling slightly at her clumsiness, she pushed the bathroom door open once again.

"Excuse me!" She heard a muffled voice behind the door.

??

Roxas had gone to the hallway with the bathrooms, to see where the little boy had went, and seen him just past the girl's bathroom. He was about to talk to him, when he sighed and walked out the back exit. The blonde had shaken his head, and turns around, only to get smashed in the face with a door.

He glared a hole through the light brown wood, and shook his head. "Excuse me!" He said bitterly. Jeez, he hated people so rude to just fling the door open, not careful about what they were doing.

"I'm so sorry!" Came the voice back. She sounded sincere, but he only rolled his eyes. She probably wasn't from Twilight Town... Then again, who knows? Feeling grumpy, and way too tired for this, he pushed the door shut again and walked by.

??

Olette's feet began to stumble back into the bathroom as the door shut on her face. She blew the hair out of her eyes and glared. "I try and be nice, and that's what I get!" Huffing, she pushed the door open again, and emerged into the ice cream place, to see a glance of blonde hair.

Confused, she was about to walk closer, but her brother pulled her back. "Ollie! Let's just go, there are too many people."

"What about your ice cream?" She asked softly, feeling a bit guilty. He smirked, and pulled her out the back.

"We'll explore and look somewhere else! It's Twilight Town! Didn't you say they had a lot of them?" She smiled fondly at the boy and nodded.

Leaving the building, they walked back around to the front door, Olette taking a last look inside, to see it empty. She was about to stop her brother, but he wouldn't hear it. He marched for the tunnels the brunette had talked about so many times, determined to get to a place that sold sea salt ice cream without her help.

She could only sigh as she moved down the stairs in an almost automatic motion.

??

"Why are we taking the train?" Hayner groaned. "I'm telling you, the tunnels would be so much more awesome!"

"We're taking the train!" Pence and Roxas both snapped. Roxas wanted to because he was tired, and irritated about getting whacked in the face with a big chunk of wood, and Pence because he was just lazy.

"I won't stop bugging you until we get out of this long ass line!" He mumbled, beginning to cuss them out. Roxas was, as usual, the first to crack.

"Fine!" His eyes widened, as he sighed exasperated. They stepped from their spot, although Pence was a little hesitant, and managed to stumble down the stairs.

??

_Just PICK! _Olette's mind was screaming. Her brother just couldn't make up his mind if he wanted to take tunnel 1 or tunnel 4, and it was driving her nuts.

"They both get you to the same place... Can we just go? This place freaks me out, and people are coming!"

"Alright! Alright!" Oliver shook his head, in an almost disappointed manner, and mindlessly wandered down number 1. Sighing in relief, she just about skipped after him, delighted he made up his mind.

??

"Number 1 or number 4?" Pence asked. It was obvious in his voice he didn't want to go through the tunnels in the first place, but soon he would shrug it off. That is, if they got going.

"I say number 4." Hayner nodded.

"I say number 1." Roxas shot back. He didn't mean to sound angry, but... "It's shorter..."

"But it's darker! And Pence is afraid of the dark!" Hayner laughed, throwing a glance at his friend, only to get shoved forward, towards number four.

"Pence!" Roxas stomped his foot, agitated the brunette was taking the other teen's side.

"He's right though... I am still freaked out about the dark. Let's take number 4..." And with that, Roxas was just about dragged down the tunnels.

??

Reaching the end, Olette smiled. "Freedom!" She sighed, getting a strange look from a few people. "I hate that stupid tunnel."

"Why?"

"Well Oliver..." She smirked. He hated when she called him that. He hated his name in general. Normally, he went by Olive, or Ol... But she didn't really like those nicknames. Too many people called her that, so she just stuck with Oliver. "They're dark... It's much easier to take the train, and on top of that... Mom never let me go in them when I was little."

"Oh..." He stopped for a moment, before gasping. "Ice cream!" Quickly, Olette was being shoved to the small stand leading up to Sunset hill, with money in her hand, and on her face, a plastered expression of confusion held strong.

"I um... Two... Sea salt ice creams, please?" She asked, in a slightly dazed voice.

Turning slightly when he was digging to the very bottom of his freezer looking for two of them, she saw a group of people emerging from the tunnels. She thought she caught sight of some slicked back hair, that belonged to the old and younger Hayner, but then she chuckled to herself.

_He wouldn't seriously hold that hairstyle for nine years... _Shaking her head, she mentally kicked herself. _I really need to stop looking around for them. If I run into them, I run into them... Who cares if I do, who cares if I don't... If I was meant to see them, I'd see th - _

Her thoughts were cut off when she saw that face look at her. That beautiful face with the silky and perfectly toned skin, big ocean blue eyes, and golden blonde bangs that shimmered in the light. She froze up, not believing the sight in front of her. She assumed he mirrored her expression, which on both ends, was sort of silly looking.

_Roxas! It's Roxas! Oh god, do I look alright? Am I even recognizable? What's he thinking about? Gah!_

But, before she herself could answer any of these questions, Roxas began to walk towards her.

??

**Yikes! Were those some irritating coincidences or what? God! I would be so annoyed if I was half looking for Roxas, and that kept happening.**

**Well, let me know... Does it suck? Was it good? Am I going to fast? Perhaps to slow? Please let me know.**

**Thanks a million!**

**-zesty-**


	4. 3: Blink

**Take Me Back**

**Jeez, this chapter hasn't been started? I cannot believe that... Yikes. Well, I'm getting close to posting... Feel happy for me!! Lol. I won't ramble, promise... That was a really long time ago. Happy Holidays everyone!  
**

**Quick Random Thought: I never knew Spritz cookies had almond abstract in them... Hrm.**

**Chapter 3: Blink**

"Ollie!" She was shaken away from the blonde by her little brother. She looked down to see him pointing anxiously up. Sheepishly, she moved her eyes upward, to see the man smiling at her with a look that spoke in an almost teasing manner.

'Young Love...' She'd seen the look everywhere, and quickly shooting him a ominous glare, Olette allowed herself to be dragged away, until she realized that someone had wanted to talk to her.

Spinning around, pulling her brother with her, she scanned over the crowd, in an attempt to see him. Sighing at the emptiness of blondes in the wave of people, she turned towards the train station, ready to retreat back to the park with Oliver happily licking his bluish ice cream.

"Who was that?" He asked, yanking the sweet treat out of his mouth.

"Who was who?" She tilted her head, leaning down slightly to hear him. A blind person could see she was distracted.

"I don't know. It looked like you were looking for someone."

The comment finally breaking her trance, she gazed at her little brother with affection. "You're too smart for your own good." He shot her a thanking look as they walked along. The brunette's grip on the small boy walking next to her increased, just to make sure her being out of it didn't allow Oliver to get lost.

Miniature trees pasted them slowly as the tapping of their shoes flickered on the busy walkway. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, as clear as it could ever get...

_Why had Roxas walked away? Was that even him who was walking towards me? Perhaps, he mistaked me for someone else... _No... She was sure it was Roxas. But, why had he started towards her, only to turn around and walk back.

Perhaps... No - it couldn't be...

"When I turned around and began walking?" She suddenly blurted out, not realizing she was saying it aloud. Slamming a hand into her mouth she glanced at her little brother. He was looking at with her a strange expression, blinking blankly.

"Huh?"

"Oh! Ah... N - Nothing..." Grinning, she was about to get onto the train when she ran into someone.

??

He was standing there, irritated. He had been so close... Was that really Olette? No... Just some stupid probably twenty year old, who had a baby face, and some plastic surgeries with a six year old kid. They were getting ice cream... Pfft... Olette didn't have a brother after all.

Pence had four sisters. Two older than him, and two younger. They were always driving him insane. There was Annabella Grace Allen - who was almost twenty - one - Delilah Rose Allen - Who had turned nineteen a few months ago - Pence Robert Allen at sixteen, and Tess Lee and Tillie Cole Allen were twins, bringing at the rear at age fourteen.

Hayner Carter Collins had one older brother, who was only a year older than he. Normally, Hayner had been in his shadow, but Drummer Jay Collins was always nice to his little brother. He'd give him the time of day, and dropped sports, as he really didn't want to do it in the first place. This allowed Hayner to take the chance. He was seventeen now, getting ready to go into Junior year with Hayner. He wasn't the smartest kid in the world, because he flunked his junior year, and had to repeat it... But now, with his little brother, they'd be the undestructable michief team.

And Roxas James Harper... He was the only cherished child of the Harpers. Jaxon and Monique were proud of their son, and were happy just to have him around, since he wasn't a 'troubled child'.

Olette Elizabeth Miles had also been an only child. And knowing Trisha, she couldn't possibly have had another kid after they moved. He shook his head, agitating himself even more thinking about it.

There was a slight bump that made him jolt forward violently, from someone knocking into him. Bewilded, he turned around, ready to pound the person's lights out, when he saw those beautiful emerald eyes, even if they weren't aimed at him, it didn't matter.

"I'm sorry... God, really I am... I haven't - " She looked up and her eyes widened instantly. She blinked.

And blinked again...

And blinked a third time. Could he really be there? Was that even possible? The two of them stared for what seemed like forever, until the nine year old tugged on his sister's arm. "Ollie, let's get on the train, it's going to leave..."

"Olette?" Roxas asked, his voice quiet, and his eyes not leaving her face. She was forced to look away from those blue eyes, when she looked at her little brother.

"Oliver..." She muttered, "Find us... a seat..." He nodded and hopped onto the train.

Once he was gone, she looked back at the blonde. "Is it... Honestly you?"

The brunette noticed a lot of changes in the blonde... And when she said a lot... It was an understatement.

His hair had gotten more gold, instead of light, and it now hung messily infront of his face. His eyes became more distrustful, and had a lot more emotions behind them than the free spirited eight year old she knew had. He was taller than her by a lot now, and his body had more of a muscular shape to it. His voice became deeper, and had a more Roxas - like tone to it; with more character and uniqueness.

She now had a sudden nervous flutter in her stomache. Like... When she had liked someone for only a little while in Destiny Islands. Seeing him made her heart soar, and the butterflies spread their wings in her stomache. The same feeling... For Roxas?

"Roxas..." Was all she could pitifully studder out, her mind turning to jello.

Roxas had also noticed a lot of changes in Olette. Her eyes had stayed their beautiful shade of green, but instead of having large glossy eyes, they now fit her face, allowing her features to flow. She had cut her hair, so she now had bangs, and although the layers were still there, they looked a lot more natural on her longer hair. Her body was now slender and she had... Might Roxas say it... _Curves... _Not to mention certain female parts that seemed to attract any teenage guy.

Shaking his head, he smiled, as he felt people run up behind him.

"Roxas! Let's go! We're going - " It had been Pence who spoke. He stopped mid sentence, and right on the boarder of the platform and the train. One half of him was still in the secure, and cozy compartment, while the foot, and half of his body was in the breezy outside.

As Hayner had been running after him, he abruptly smashed into Pence's back, making him groan. "Pence! Why the hell did you stop?" There was no response, so he pushed out infront of both him and Roxas, to smack into Olette.

This knocked the girl out of her daze, and she looked at her two other friends. Although Pence was still chubby, he seemed to have grown up a lot. His hair was more tame (even though it still really wasn't) and his clothes were now baggy and loose, instead of slightly tight.

Hayner had become just as muscular as Roxas, with his same speghetti - like gelled back hair he had when he was little, a deeper voice; more cocky and arrogent, and he had became much less adorable, and a lot more attractive.

"Olette?" He asked, chocolate eyes wide. She nodded vigorously, her mind coming back to her.

Leave it to Hayner to react first...

He had her scooped up in a bone - breaking hug as fast as someone could have said 'peanut', talking so insanely fast, it was impossible for anyone to catch anything he was saying.

"Hayner!" She laughed, as he stepped back, although his hands still gripped her shoulders.

"Olette... You grew up..." He smiled. It was a different sort of smile. He seemed to use that charming smile on everyone but his close friends. And this was the smile she was used to and remember so well. "You look... Wow..."

Blushing slightly, she shoved him back. "I can't believe I -"

"What brought you back?" Pence asked, joining the frey, obvious excitement in his voice.

"A... Vacation..." She said slowly, remembering all too fast what state her father was in. Quickly turning the subject into reverse, she added, "You all look so different... Hayner... You're the tallest one here!"

He grinned, his pearly white teeth shining brightly.

Suddenly, a little brunette boy burst through the three sixteen year old males. "Ollie! You're going to miss the train!" He gripped her hand, attempting to drag her. She barely put up a fight, but motioned for them to follow.

It was easy to talk to Hayner and Pence... But Roxas... Why hadn't he said anything?

When they had all collapsed on a seat (Roxas a bit off to the side for an unknown reason to the rest of them), Hayner piped up. "Who's this?"

"This..." Olette started, still a little shyly, putting a hand on the messy haired kid. "Is my brother."

"No way!" Pence and Hayner both said in unison. Their eyes about popped out of their head, as they looked back and forth between the two.

"Oliver... This is..." She breathed. It was the time for the little spazz's reaction. "Hayner, Pence, and Roxas..." His eyes got big, and he jumped up from his seat.

_"YOU'RE _THE ONES OLETTE ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT??" He asked astonished he was actually seeing these people. "Which one..." He asked, taking a breath to calm down. "Is Roxas? You know - my sister really -" Olette slapped a hand over his mouth, and talking over him she replaced what was coming, with an 'missed you.'

Roxas, for the first itme looked at her again. He could already feel heat rushing to his cheeks, but he mentally kicked himself to get it away. Everyone was expecting him to say something to her... But what was he suppose to say? _Yeah I missed you too, and now all of a sudden I realized after thinking about you for _nine _years that I'm madly in love with you?_

Right...

Hayner glanced at his friend sitting on the seat next to him. The way his eyes averted away from the brunette at all costs, and how his cheeks were a shade more pink than normal made him think.

"Umm..." Hayner looked around, at the rest of them. "You know... Pence... Your mom wanted you to pick up that... _thing_."

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"You know... The _**thing**_." The blonde said through clenched teeth, hitting his arm.

"Oh!" Pence jumped up. "_That _thing... Yeah... We'll be right back!" They walked rather quickly to the next part of the train, leaving Roxas in terror of having to talk to her by himself. He was afraid he was going to say something completely stupid.

Oliver suddenly, being the smart little kid he was, jumped up and announced he was going too. After his foot had left that compartment, everything was silent.

They were alone...

_What kind of... A mess will this turn into?_ That thought was going through both of their minds, as they looked up at each other, emerald and sapphire eyes locking onto the other, each getting lost in the other's orbs of swirling color.

??

**Sorry it was so short :) But, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Just, the one thing I'm going to apologize for about the content, is the way they met. I'm sure at least one of you was expecting some big climax sort of thing... But no... Sadly, It was just sort of... rushed in a way. I got complete writers block on what in the world to have them say or do around and to each other. Eek!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-zesty-**


	5. 4: Definitely A Different Way To Look

**Take Me Back**

**Well... It's like... October 11th. Yeah, I know... I've been writing this puppy for a long time and still am not done with six chapter, haha. And the tenth, just about an hour and fifteen minutes ago was my birthday. It was kind of sucky, but that's okay :D And now it's December 13th... Yikes! And Now, I'm posting it and it's December 27. Hope you all had good holidays!  
**

**With that, let's move on to the chapter of Roxas and Olette! Yay?**

**Quick Random Babble: I now own a random panda shirt. Cool.**

**Chapter 4: Definately a Different Way to Look**

Both were quiet, but it wasn't just silence... It was so choking that it could kill. As each of them managed to steal glances at the other, without them looking back, the train doors closed, and the movement made them sway for a moment.

Roxas looked down at his own feet as heat began to raise to his face. He couldn't possibly face Olette... Not after what had happened only a few years ago. Anyone else would say it was foolish to hold onto the memory. It was only someone trying to get under his skin... He hated when people did that... But, then again this person was almost absolutely right...

??

_"You aren't smiling Roxas... It's your tenth birthday. Your first year of double digits. You should be happy!" The soft and gentle voice... It reminded him too much of _her.

_"It's really nothing Naminé, honest." He promised her, and stood up, dusting off his jeans._

_"Oh but Roxas... You're sad..." Her eyes were big and round. The only thing wrong with them was the color. The color blue... It was completely unappealing to him. He despised the color, in a weird sort of way. All those girls... They all had blue eyes. All the ones who tried to get them to talk to him because of those stupid crushes that never last... All of them - every single one of them had blue eyes._

_At least, every girl that wasn't with Hayner all the time._

_"I'm sorry, but I've got to get going... I promised my mother I'd be home..."_

_"Roxas..." She whispered. "Is it that girl?" She questioned soon after._

_The blonde froze in his tracks and turned slightly, the wind ruffling his clothes slightly as the sun set itself in that mystic location, sending the glow over the city. "What are you talking about?" He asked quietly, barely above a whisper._

_"It's been a long time Roxas... Why don't you just forget about her?"_

_"I made her a promise Naminé, I can't just..." He let himself trail, looking towards the brightly colored sun._

_"Whatever it is, the promise must be off, Roxas..." She smiled lightly, trying to make the mood just a little happier. "I mean, she's gone..."_

_"How can you be so selfish?" His fists shuddered with rage as he turned and began to walk._

_"Roxas!"_

_"I don't understand you!" He whipped around and glared at her._

_"I don't understand you!" She tilted her head to the side, obviously trying to understand what he meant. Her hair trailed with her, stringing to the side, glinting beautifully in the light._

_"It's stupid anyways..." He turned around again and began walking._

_"Just tell me Roxas! I'm sorry about what I said! It's not stupid... It hasn't been that long, you don't have to forget yet...!"_

_"She was my best friend Naminé... Just about a year before she left, we were playing a game, and I asked her to marry me."_

_The girl became confused. Just where was he going with this story?_

_"And she ran away. It's the normal thing for a five year old to do, right? I mean, who even gets the concept of marriage at that point in time... Truely get it I mean... And, well... She asked me why I wanted to marry her anyways..."_

_"What did you say?" Naminé now realized where he was going with the story, but was horrified. The moment she moved here just two months ago, she was positively petrified with how insanely kind and perfect that boy was, only now... She realized he still belonged to someone else... Even if she'd been gone for three or four years._

_"So I could kiss her any time I wanted to..."_

_??_

Roxas looked up to see Olette shyly studying his face. She was definitely prepared to shoot her head back down, but Roxas kept his eyes locked on her, studying her, and truly taking in what he has missed.

Her hair was so much shorter, but still in those same messy braids. It used to be down to her waist, but now it barely reached over her shoulders. Her short hair was spread into messy layers, framing her now slimmer face. This feature matched with her slender and well filled out body. Her skin was just the perfect shade, and looked as soft as silk.

She had definitely changed...

When she looked back up, they held each other's gaze for an extremely long time. But soon, the train halted again, and people began to fill the compartment. She looked away and stood up.

"I should really go..." She muttered. "My mother - she'll be looking for me..." Turning to the door, where her brother and two other friends miserably waited, she tried to smile... But just couldn't. Things had changed with everyone... Too much had changed. And it upset her...

"Olette..." The name felt so foreign on Roxas' tongue, but he could worry about the cause of that later. "At least tell me where I can reach you..."

She turned and smiled, letting her head tilt to the side, her eyes shut in an almost animated way. "I know where to find you..." With that, she disappeared, her head stopping shorter than everyone else, making her completely invisible to Roxas.

He sighed and turned away, completely rejected. There was a lot he needed to repair. Olette had changed yes, but all the things she changed may not have been so good... He just didn't know...

??

"I cannot believe it..." Jaxon chuckled slightly. "Trisha's really showing her face again? I thought she didn't ever want Olette back here ever again... That's just darn near amazing!"

"A real great thing..." Roxas muttered after telling his father the news. Jaxon was just as shocked as his son, but still it didn't surprise him too much that Olette would find Hayner, Pence, and Roxas... Just the fact that Trisha allowed it was insane.

"Well... What did you say to her?" He joked, smirking slightly. He knew his son had missed the girl dearly, and thought he had come up with some spectacular thing to say to her, so she wouldn't ever leave again.

"Ah..." At this time, Roxas seemed to be interested in only his shoes. The gray worn out color mixed with the dull crimson red straps across them. He adored these shows since the moment he found them last year. They were excellent for everything he needed to do. The perfect style to match his close and everything.

He wasn't one to rant on about shoes, but these had done the job for football, struggling, and everything else a guy needed to do during school. He was sure that when he was forced to get a new pair because these had worn out _too _much, or that he had grown out of them, he'll buy the same pair.

"You didn't even talk to her, did you?"

"It wasn't my fault! It was awkward, and -"

His father chastised him jokingly. "I thought I raised you better!" He laughed then at the expression his son wore. "Oh Roxas, just go and talk to her. You weren't anything more, you weren't anything less..."

"Where am I suppose to find her?"

"If you say she has a little brother... Try the clock tower around sunset?"

He smiled slightly and looked at the blonde infront of him. "Alright Dad... Thanks!" At that point, he ran upstairs before his father could reply, so Jaxon only shook his head and chuckle at how different that girl made his son.

??

"Why don't you take him to -"

"No!" She hissed again, really beginning to get irritated. "You brought him here too, you go take him somewhere..."

"But, I've got stuff to do, Olette! Now, take him somewhere!"

She rolled her eyes and got up. "I am going to take a shower!" She heard her mother huff a loud reply, but shook it off. It didn't matter if her mother was mad at her or not, she surely didn't care. She seemed to always be mad at the brunette these days. From what, she had no clue...

It didn't matter though. She pleaded with Oliver to insist he wanted to stay at home, which at least gave her an excuse. He begged right back for some ice cream, so she could have some time to think.

Stepping out into the evening, she figured if she hurried, she could see the wonderful sunset she had missed so much from Station Plaza.

Carefully walking through the park, soaking in the scenery as much as she could. Olette had no idea how long she'd be here, but just seeing her old friends all grown up... It really made her realize how much she'd missed the place.

Getting to the top of the slope that spread into the spacious place known as Station Plaza, she looked up at the rather large tower that caused all of her problems.

Narrowing her eyes, she started for the door, a new found determination to experiment welling up from inside of her.

??

Roxas leaned back against the tower, smiling slightly to himself at the light shimmering in front of him. He watched as his ice cream dripped all the way down to the ground below, but he didn't care. He wasn't very hungry anymore. He had too much to think about. One of those things happened to be a person. And the person happened to be Olette.

He wondered if he'd ever be able to talk to her. The shock of seeing her again just hadn't quite settled with him, and his stomach rumbling with discomfort proved it.

He also understood something else. Perhaps it was from the crush that had been buried so long ago, or maybe just one of those foolish "first sight" kind of things that no one believed in. He didn't, not until he saw Olette again.

Amazingly enough, he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Which was a weird thing, because normally he had a word for everyone's emotions and personality traits.

Chuckling slightly at his own stupidity, he heard the door open just around the corner. He didn't care who it was, not at all, he only cared about what he was doing at that moment in time, and no one was going to pull him from his train of thoughts.

"Roxas?" There was only one thing he wasn't expecting that could do it...

Turning around, he saw the wide and cautious eyes of the person who had held his thoughts captive for most of the day. The light hit them in the perfect direction, making them seem almost like the sea green oceans, each droplet of water cupping light in it's microscopic air spaces.

He stared at her for a long while, before she laughed just once, and smiled at him. At that time, he tapped the spot next to him, signaling for her to come sit by him.

Grinning even wider, she sat down next to him, strangely completely fine with the height difference. Now was Roxas' chance. "You got over it then?"

"Hm?" She turned to him, her slightly undone braids falling over her shoulder in a chocolate cascade.

"Your fear of heights..."

"Oh!" She laughed again and turned her head towards the sunset, signaling to Roxas he should do the same. "I guess so. I never really tried anything after that... Incident, you know... In fear of getting in trouble. But I suppose everything is fine now."

"That's good..." He sighed.

She looked down at her hands folded in her lap, and wondered slightly what it would be like, if it had been anyone else up on this tower. Carefully, she placed her hand over his, and looked at his golden struck face.

His head turned quickly towards her, but in that perfect movement where it was both hasty yet sluggishly at the same time.

"I... Um I missed you a lot Roxas..." She admitted, smiling slightly.

"Yeah..." He mumbled, leaning towards her a little bit.

Ever so slightly, her body too inched forward. If it was her own muscles moving her forward, or just instinctively doing it, finally giving in to the magnetic pull of Roxas' body, she never knew, but she did know that it was the best thing in her life.

They were only inches apart, and the sun had turned to dusk, letting that faint over glow of darkness highlight everything and turn it from glimmering to glowing all in a matter of moments.

And when their lips met, the stars were aligned, the sky was at it's new greatest hour, feelings of happiness floated vibrantly in the air, and the clock suddenly light up so brightly, it could have knocked someone off of the tower, if they had been paying attention.

The time struck perfectly, in line with the world moving. It was as though fire works went off.

Her lips were as soft as silk, and his were as gentle as a fine and cooling breeze on a toasty day.

They stayed like that for what seemed like ever, too shocked to move because of their actions, too surprised to think because of their feelings... Everything was moving too fast. But for the first time in their lives...

They were grateful...

??

**A/N: This is what your reviews give me ambition to do. Since October I haven't been able to finish this chapter, and finally I finish with flying colors because of all of your guys' wonderful reviews. I love you all! This is one of the last chapters that things will go really quick. But I hope I at least did a good job bringing it on.**

**I know it might seem a little unrealistic, but you have to bare with me and look at it from the other point of view. They were friends when they were little, and some people never really get over that crush, and the fact they want to be around that person forever. And then, when they see the person again, they just automatically get that old feeling that doesn't come really fast, but in like one splurge randomly. This is what kind of happened here. Again, I'm sorry if it was poor and careless, but please try and bare with me.**

**Give me your feedback! I thank thee! :D**

**Also, I'm updating early because I probably won't be around tomorrow... My schedule hasn't changed - it will still be every four days. If you have any sort of ideas for filler, let me know :D  
**

**-zesty-**


	6. 5: Unbelievable

**Take Me Back**

**A/N: I'm back on my roll with this story! They kissed yes... Is it going too fast? Oh, I have a reason if it is! If it's not - be on your fine way :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Though if I did, Sora would be mine to claim! MINE!**

**Quick Random Thought: I like Dot candies. They're nice...**

**Chapter 5: Unbelievable**

"Roxas!" The blonde had recently deserted his post with Olette, Pence, and Hayner chatting merrily as they pleased to fetch more ice cream. Everyone had been catching up so nicely since the sunset last night, where Olette and Roxas relieved all nerves of each other.

After that, it had just been extremely great, sitting on the tower with Olette, occassionally stealing glances at her, as she did to him. He took her back to the hotel with a wave, and scribbled his cell phone number onto her hand. Smiling she kissed his cheek without another word. They hadn't said much of anything, and the teenager wasn't exactly sure where his status stood with her, but they had kissed... That was for sure.

He had to remind himself to ask her about that later when they were away from their mocking friends. He also had to remind himself that someone was calling his name and running towards him.

Turning slightly, he saw platinum blonde swaying hair, gently swaying as the girl jogged towards him. She was wearing something casual, for her anyways. He always thought all of her clothes were too formal. It was a pink dress going only halfway down her thighs, puffing out slightly. Her straps were thin, but in a triangular shape, and it was tightly fitting and low cut. It was any guy's dream to have her walk up to him in a prissy little outfit like that, complete with metallic, silver, heeled flip flops. Any guy's dream, except for Roxas'.

She smiled at him. "Hi!"

"Hey... Naminé, I haven't seen you in a few days..." After it came out of his mouth, he immediately felt stupid. Of course it had only been a few days. Summer just started... _Stupid... Clingly blonde!_ He mumbled inside his head. He knew he shouldn't be so mean. After all, she had only thrown herself at him in an extremely seductive way, a few times getting to him (and if his jeans were looser or tighter !catch the hint?!) better than others.

But not only that - he had been her first friend. If he had gotten into something he couldn't handle, really it was mostly his fault.

"Whatever are you doing?"

"Grabbing some ice cream for some friends..."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"It's more a... reunion party... Ah..." He scratched the back of his neck. Roxas could see the hurt look spreading throughout her features like the plague, and really hated to be mean. "Why don't you drop by later, and I'll grab Hayner for you, and Pence for me, and we can go out and celebrate summer? I mean, we haven't done that yet..."

"Sure!" She nodded, her hair bobbing slightly. The curls in the ends were exquisite, as though she were dressed for something.

"Is it... a particularly special day?"

"Oh!" She giggled - such a schoolgirl giggle. "Yeah... My dad is hosting this party... I needed to go find someone to escort me. You know, one of those stupid business ones... Which is actually why I wanted to talk to you..." She grabbed his arm and smiled up at him, eyes swimming with something he couldn't quite pick out.

??

"Who is _**that**_?" Olette growled, cutting Hayner off mid sentence.

"That my lovely brunette friend..." Hayner started, sliding an arm around her in a joking manner. "Is a lovely blonde, who seems to take a certain liking to Roxas. Oh I've always noticed it, even though she's my main girlfriend."

"You are such a whore..." Pence smiled brightly, trying to ease up the mood, just as Hayner had. The two males had obviously seen Olette's gaze she had been casting Roxas all morning, and they knew something was up. Seeing her in a pissed mode, probably wouldn't do the world good.

"Why in the world... Who is she! How come I don't know her!" Her hand tightened into a fist, and she could feel her nails beginning to dig into the flesh on her palm.

"She moved here when we were - what - ten?" Hayner spoke aloud, although it could have been a mistake.

Olette's blood boiled. It was so hot, she felt like she could scream, break the window, grab that stupid blonde's hair, and spin her over the edge of Twilight Town, to be lost forever. Of course, she couldn't actually do that, and on top of that she wasn't naturally a violent person. She wouldn't have the guts, even if it did come to that...

"That dress is very fitting on her." Hayner nodded, again trying to change the subject.

_What does he see in her? I can see that smile! I know what he's thinking! Him and his damned teenage hormones! Just wants to - _She gasped to herself, not believing what she was thinking about.

Pence looked at her, and then back at Hayner. "I don't think she heard you..."

"What. Do. You. See. In. Roxas. Miss. Olette?" He asked ever so slightly accenting each word.

"I -" Her face blew up extremely red. "What do you mean?"

"I mean - how come you like him so much? You haven't been here all that long..." He pressed, knowing his trick would work.

"I do not like him!"

"Yeah right."

"I don't!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine! The next guy through that door, I'm kissing!"

??

"Really, Naminé..." He gave her an anxious smile. He really wanted to go back in there and see what in the world they had said to the poor brunette while he was away.

"Oh but it won't take very long! I mean -" She gasped in horror, as though someone had just cut up her credit card. Roxas spun around, and saw Olette standing in the shop, on her tip toes, hand gripped around light blue material, and a hatted head.

A _blonde_ hatted head at that... He knew that head and hate and hair to belong to -

??

"I just kissed Seifer Almsy?" She spluttered as he pulled back, obviously pleased. Although, it was completely and utterly out of her character to do something like that.

"In the flesh..." He muttered seductively, making her shake her head.

"This is the same Seifer who beat a squirrel with rabbies to death with a struggle stick then got fined even though it bit someone?"

"Generally, people don't know me as the squirrel hater anymore, but yeah I do remember it very clearly."

Olette didn't seem to notice Hayner and Pence, on the edge of their seats, tearing through the boy standing in front of her with such intensity, she could have shivered. She also didn't realize that Roxas just recently began to storm angerly towards their perched area.

"Where did you get off to?" Seifer asked, raising an eyebrow. Olette looked away, finally realizing the hateful glares her friends were giving. Which confused her... Seifer still seemed like the adorable person like he used to be, just a little more grown up. Seifer used to tag along sometimes with them, making it twice the fun, but now it was as though something had happened.

At that very moment, the door burst in, and a red - faced Roxas stomped over. Seifer simply laughed and waved his hand. "Looking a little angry, aren't we Roxy?"

His eyes slid into narrow slits. Olette could barely make out the beautiful blue color, only seeing the darkness of his pupil.

"Leave..." The snarl leapt from his throat; one of the most menacing things Olette had ever heard, especially from someone like Roxas.

He laughed and waved, then moseyed out of the store, stopped, turned around, winked at Olette, and then went on his dandy way. A little ways down the wide path, a silver haired girl, and dark haired guy joined him.

She looked at him closely. He was kind of cute when he was angry, but that wasn't the time to think about his attractive features. "What?"

Pence and Hayner exchanged a glance. "Some things happened Olette... Now, I know Roxas shouldn't be upset about it anymore -"

When the story began, Roxas spun around and gnarled at Hayner, warning him to shut up. That made the blonde roll his eyes, but stop talking nevertheless.

"Why don't you want me to know, Roxas?" She turned to him, an amused eyebrow raised, all traces of an arguement erased from her face.

"No reason!" His face blew up red as though someone threw a tomatoe at it, and it hit him scare on.

Olette smiled at him and turned back to Hayner and Pence, sliding back into her seat. Roxas' face burned with jealousy, replaying the scene back once more.

He could see Seifer's pleased face so bright in his mind, and wondered how in the world Olette didn't see it. Was she truly that unintellegent at heart?

_Why am I so jealous? It's not my business who she kisses and who she doesn't... _He made a face at the thought of someone else holding her, but shook it away quickly after recieving a warning glance from Hayner. _She is not her self... _His mind assured him, but he couldn't be so sure.

"Anyways... Before we were so rudely interrupted... Oh... By the way Roxas, explain to Olette who Naminé is, she wants to know where you met her..." Hayner pried, putting his best friend in an awkward position.

"She's a cling on... That's what she is..."

"Hey! Don't insult her like that! She's hot... And playful, and really good in -"

"Okay! Hayner! We get it."

"Right... Pence you know you want what you can't have."

"From who?" Roxas smirked.

Hayner wriggled his eyebrows playfully at Pence, who just looked at him with a baffled expression. Olette smiled and leaned over the table. "It's okay Pence, they're just mean..."

He laughed with her, as the other two looked away, fiegned offense.

"So, how is Destiny Islands? I've always wanted to go there..." Pence changed the subject, at ease of having the subject away from what Hayner did with his girlfriends.

"It's beautiful." She sighed and smiled out the window at the peaceful sky. "Everything is warm - even in the winter."

"Wow. I wish it was like that here!" Hayner muttered bitterly.

"Surely you had to have made some great friends, what are they like?" Pence asked again. He was curious as to how she adapted with other people.

The brunette smiled. "I think you'd like them, they're fun."

"Really? Anyone hot?" Hayner asked, suddenly interested.

"Well... There are two girls... Selphie and Kairi. Kairi's really sweet and - you know I have pictures back at my hotel room if you'd like me to bring them sometime."

"I'm game for now, I want to see how much Trisha has aged... No offense." Olette smiled at Hayner's request and scooted Roxas out of the booth. He stumbled, but didn't fall.

Most of the walk was silent, as everyone took glances at each other, and laughed at how many people said hey to Hayner on the street.

"Pence!" They all stopped and turned around to see a pretty girl with curly blonde hair, who was a year younger than them.

Hayner raised an eyebrow at the girls excitement to see him.

"Cassandra! How has your summer been?"

"Oh it's been great, how about yours?"

"Pretty good..."

"Who's this?" She asked, light glistening in her big golden eyes.

"This is Olette..."

"Oh!" Her smile faultered for only one moment, before she stuck out her hand. "Pleased to meet you!"

Olette slid her hand into the girls with uncertainy. Of course she was the only one who caught that flicker of doubt. "You too."

"Well Pence!" She pulled back quickly and turned to the dark haired male. "Here are your pictures you asked for..."

"Thanks Cass."

"Sure!" She winked and ran off down the street, and turned the corner.

"Oh... A giirl..." Hayner teased, smirking smugly.

"She was just helping out with the - " Hayner raised a hand to stop his excuse.

"No excuses Pence... We all know who you like now..." He snickered, getting Roxas to tag along with him. "Anyways, let's be on our way, our all grown up Pence is blushing!" He howled with laughter as he started off down the street, now chatting merrily with everyone.

It was Olette instead of Roxas this time that hanged back. She thought she found that girl slightly familiar, but who... She shook her head, pulling herself away from thoughts like those. _Whatever... _

??

When they finally reached the hotel, Trisha was no where to be found. Oliver was in the room watching a dog show: the only channel ever to get reception in hotels.

"Ollie!" Oliver gasped, obviously delighted she brought people back. "You're back!"

"Where's Mom?"

"She went out... The hospital called."

"Again?" She questioned, her eyebrows knitting together in concern.

"There's been some sort of a change. But oops!" He smiled slightly. "I wasn't suppose to tell you..."

"When is she coming back?"

"I don't know, but I'm watching so shush!" He turned back to the television, and to prove his point, turned it up two notches.

She ushered her friends over to her room with the bed, and plucked a book off of the floor. Opening it and flipping through some pages of them when they were little, she reached a setting change. They all peered close as she pointed everyone out.

"That's Sora..." There was a brunette with gravity defying hair, a goofy grin, and sparkling blue eyes, a guitar strapped to his back, and his arms around a silver haired male, and a redhead.

"And That right there is Riku..." The silver haired one looked a little more serious, but not by much. He was much taller than Sora had been, with piercing aquamarine eyes, long hair, a smug smirk, and holding drum sticks in the hand no around Sora.

"That's Kairi, who I started talking to you about."

"Oh she's attractive..." Hayner noted, smirking.

"She's taken..." She gestured to the girls left hand clinging onto the tanned hand of Sora's which slung across her shoulder.

The redhead was really quite beautiful. She had soft violet eyes, and a shy smile, not goofy like the others. She was wearing a pink dress and purple shoes, with a petite figure that reminded them a lot of Naminé. She was also sporting a guitar on her back, but it was smaller.

"There's Selphie - my absolute best friend..." Roxas seemed to cringe slightly at that, but no one noticed.

Sitting infront of her was a smaller girl yet. She had flippy brown hair, and bubbly green eyes. She was basically bouncing off the ground with a yellow dress and sandles. In one hand, she was holding a microphone, with another hand around it.

That hang belonged to Olette herself. Her emerald eyes had a softness to them with seriousness, yet carefree at the same time. Her hair was in a side pony tail, it sliding over her shoulder in a curl, instead of it's usual choppy layers. She was wearing an orange dress, much like Selphie's, with speghetti straps, hugging all the right places, but beginning to flare a little at the end.

"That seriously you, Olette?" Hayner asked, eyes shining with surprise.

"Yeah..." She sighed slightly, remembering something the boys would never know. Shaking her head, she slid her finger only slightly. "Right there next to me is Tidus, and next to him is Wakka."

Tidus was blonde, with ocean blue eyes, matching the water behind the group, His smirk was similar to Riku's very smug, and very cocky. His clothes made it seem like it was summer; an open vest with tennis shoes and jeans. Obviously he liked to show off a lot.

And the one called Wakka also had gravity defying hair, but it was orange, and only the longest part in the front sprung up like a daisy, curling back slightly probably with the use of gel. His clothes were also similar to Tidus', but shorts instead of jeans. His skin was extremely tan, noting he must have lived there for a long while.

Tidus had another set of drums, while Wakka had a bass laying next to him.

"And yeah, that's it..." Olette smiled, passing off the photo album to Pence, who peered at it closely with Roxas close by.

"So wait, was that like... A band?"

She shrugged. "More or less."

"Wow... A band!! Olette, you really did something when you were gone! How long ago was this?"

"Last summer..." She replied with a nod, and a small smile.

"So... Sora played guitar, same with sexy Kairi, Riku and Tidus on drums, Wakka on bass, and what... You and Selphie sang?"

"Don't get any ideas..." She lectured the grinning blonde. "I don't sing by myself..."

"Wow!" Pence smiled lightly, but Roxas glared harder at the picture, willing himself into it. What had she moved on to? Did she not realize what she was leaving behind?

More importantly... If she had every intention on staying in Destiny Islands...

What had that kiss meant to her?

??

**A/N: Yay! It's over! So, that was a bit of filler, but I guess in a way it's pretty important too haha... I have no idea what I'm going to do for the next chapter... Eep! I'm scared of it personally, I don't want it to come! I forget what I was going to do, but I have a pretty good idea everyone's going to coo at the fluff... I'm sorry again, if it's moving too fast, despite the fact most people are telling me it's fine...**

**I'm trying to slow it down as fast as possible, but it's going to be a little difficult. Perhaps only one more chapter of quickness, but that's the beauty of time elapses! Yay!**

**Please review, that would be greatly appreciated... Talk to you all soon! Thanks all you lovely reviewers, inspiring me to go faster with this story and keep on with it. I couldn't have done it without you - you're all so great!!**

**-zesty-**


	7. 6: On Your Own Time

**Take Me Back**

**A/N: The last chapter was sort of filler, I have to admit. This chapter could, I'm just not sure which way I'm going to go with it yet, you know? Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! I appreciate them soooo so so so much!! Oh Um, and some questions have arised. ****No, Roxas & Olette are not together. It was just sort of one of those "Let's try it and see what happens" Kind of kisses. Sorry for the confusion ****By the way - I have a poll going for my next story coupling. I need opinions.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't owned Kingdom Hearts yet, I probably never will...**

**Quick Random Thought: Naminé and Seifer should just get together. I mean, they cause all the problems. Together, they can create the best michieve! By the way - I'm updating secretly from my friend's house lol... She's asleep :P Give me some reviews would you!?**

**Chapter 6: On Your Own Time**

Olette growled, sitting on the ground infront of the ice cream shop, a look so deadly spread across her usually innocent face, it made a few people stray to the left when they were walking past her, as though an invisible force field was pushing them.

"Ollie... You've been staring at the same spot forever. What are you looking at?" Her little brother questioned. Up until just then, he had been silently enjoying his two ice creams his rather generous sister allowed him to buy. One was sea salt, his new favorite, and the other was chocolate, his old favorite.

"Nothing Oliver..." She snarled through clenched teeth. Finally the smaller brunette traced her line of sight to see a certain blonde laughing with a certain _other_ blonde. This made Olette mad. And as everyone knew, angry and Olette usually ended in something traumatizing.

"Are you..." He pretended to find the right word." Jealous?"

"Me?" She snorted, causing a bit of an over dramatic scene. She could have sworn that the blonde female looked at her with uncertainy, but it could have been a figment of her imagination. "Jealous... Of - of _THAT?"_

Oliver chuckled slightly, looking up at her with big nine year old eyes. "I prove my point."

"You're an evil little kid, Oliver."

"I take pride, that I do..." He nodded, going back to merrily eating his ice cream.

Olette envied her brother in a lot of ways. The most important being that he hadn't had a care in the world. He didn't have to move away from his friends, he didn't have to deal with jealousy, or weird emotions, or hormones... At least not yet, as far as she knew anyways. He was always very mature for his age, but she didn't think he knew all that much about how to deal with things that were going on in her life.

Relationships, friendships, fighting, laughing, drama... There were just too many things to count; the list could really go on forever. But, Oliver didn't see that. At least not yet. He had always wondered why in the world his older sister was always so stressed and serious. He would see someday she supposed.

_What in the world have I done? No - maybe not me - maybe it was him. Did that kiss mean nothing at all? That's positively despicable! How dare he play a girl like that, acting like he's cared for her all these years... And then just ditch her from some blonde _bimbo_ of a skimpy little thing that flaunts way too much and - _

She stopped herself and took a breath. She tried to believe that she was behaving like this because that Naminé was a bad character for her Roxas. _No! Not my Roxas... He's just... Roxas!_

With a distressed huff, and a defeated sigh, she ate the rest of her ice cream not looking at the two of them. Which was rather difficult, considering the fact Roxas would talk a little _too _loud, or laugh with a little _too _much enthusiasm.

The kid was good, she had to admit. After all these years, she had missed him so dearly. She never forgot that day - the first day she broke her parents rule, with her small child conscious mind fully aware that she was doing it. The clock tower had been an honest mistake - but opening her window and running out...

Although she hadn't gotten in trouble for it, as her parents understood why she did it, and didn't honestly blame her (at least her father hadn't - oh how she missed him), she had broken her first house rule just to see Roxas one last time. A few times, she had thought that it must have meant something, but now coming back and seeing how much had changed btween them; the awkwardness, the quick kisses, the jealous situations - it all was too surreal.

Roxas and her, perhaps had become too different...

Her thoughts had drifted into a rather depressed state of defeat that she would never give into her obsessive and protective feelings, until a booming sense of laughter, from both blondes, wafted through the air, filling the sense around her.

The brunette growled, another thing completely out of character for her. She was generally caring, nice, and naggy, never violent like she was feeling right now.

Or perhaps it was just anger.

_Of course it's anger Olette, you love him, and you're jealous. It's not bad, you're simply horrified at the thought of him being with someone else... _Although her fist shook with rage and agreement, she tried to argue against herself. For all sane reasons, she pretended to look normal, and not scream outloud. That was truly enough to send her home packing even without a shot...

??

"Oh sure... I would love to go with you Naminé!"

"You would?" She gasped, just as shocked as he was. He didn't expect the answer to flow out of his mouth so easily. Perhaps he really did want to experience Naminé's love more than he thought.

"Sure... Ah..." He blinked, suddenly feeling a little nervous. He wasn't sure why, as this was all a ploy to get revenge on Olette, but... It didn't matter.

He had discussed it with Hayner, and he had said things like _You're only screwing this up more_ or the classic _Don't mess with Naminé, she'll end up messing you up. _

Okay, Roxas could admit defeat when he was at his worst. So the conversation didn't sway the way he wanted it to, what did Hayner know about trying to make girls like you. He just naturally had a whorish gift about him. He didn't take offense about having it said to him, and Roxas didn't feel remorse saying it. It was a very mutual thing when it came to Hayner.

In the small part of his conscious, he knew Hayner was right, and that he should stop leading both girls on, if he wanted to have one, otherwise he would have none at all. It depressed him a lot, yes, but he couldn't get over it.

There was something about Naminé, even though he wasn't sure what, that made Olette's blood sizzle; he could almost feel it bubble over to him like an errupting volcanoe in the café, despite the fact the feeling wore off almost immediately after they began to talk again.

But then... This feeling he was getting from Naminé. It wasn't the same as he had for Olette; wanting to get to know her again, wanting to spend time with her, wanting to hold her in his arms until the end of time, refusing to let her go again. And Naminé? Well, he wanted to flirt with her, make her run after him like she were his puppy, all the things he'd seen with Hayner, he was now experiencing. But then, he had to ask himself one question.

_What's with the bipolar mood swings?_

He had no idea, but he knew again, way in the back of his mind, that playing around with two fragile girls' hearts was a very bad thing... And he would end up with nothing in the end, if it kept like this.

_Women..._ He thought to himself, as he let himself be dragged away by Naminé. He would sort things out later.

??

It was truly amazing how fun Naminé could be, when she wasn't nagging at you twenty four - seven.

Sure, Roxas felt a little bad for using the girl just to make Olette jealous, but there was really no other way to do it after that Seifer incident.

But, he couldn't take all the blame if Naminé thought he was leading her on. He had tried to give rather obvious hints during her father's business lunch, that even the other teenagers dragged to the horrid event could catch. But the blonde girl didn't seem to notice, or didn't _want_ to catch them. He attempted to make it clear that he and her were strictly friends, and that he really did know that he liked Olette.

Okay, so the last part wasn't exactly one hundred percent true, as he wasn't exactly one hundred percent sure that he liked the girl. But, he was at least fifty percent, and shouldn't that be high enough?

He was debating this the whole walk home, after an exhausting afternoon, running from here to there for about six different lunches. He felt bad for anyone who had to put up with it more than once every couple of months. He couldn't even stand going to two different grandparent's houses for Christmas, let alone running around every day to meet people never met and such.

It was downright horrible.

Which was why, he agreed to do it all over again the next day. Naminé's friends all went about twice before the bailed, even though she had tried to make it fun for them. Roaming around the large buildings, and going shopping on the nice boutiques across the road, but more and more began to stray away from her father's work. It wouldn't be fair for her to have to endure it all alone.

He knew he wouldn't be able to go with her all summer. That seemed a bit ridiculous, even in Naminé's eyes. But to give her a two day relief wasn't all so bad... Right?

He smiled as he walked in the door and kicked off his shoes. It wouldn't be so bad, and this would give him two chances. One, get to know the girl better verse her being a clingly, rich, spoiled, brat; two, make Olette a very jealous person.

Shaking his head of these thoughts at the moment, he grabbed a bottle of water, a small amount of money, and whipped out his cell phone, readily shoving his feet back into his shoes. He noticed Pence and Hayner weren't home, so figured he'd go out and find them using his handy dandy cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hayner! What's up?"

"Not much. Dude where have you been, we've been trying to call like all day!"

"I was wrapped up in something." He explained, not ready to give full detail. At least not to Hayner alone. The kid would explode on him. "Where are you?" He asked before he could be pressed for details.

"We are... Um, well we're in Tram Plaza..."

"Cool, I'm on my way! I'm at my house now, so I'm only like what? Two hundred feet away? Where?"

"The corner turning off of Market Street."

"I'll be there!" He hanged up, and began walking at a slower pace. But, once he reached the allyway, which all three of them preferred to take instead of the main road his crimson, shiny cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Yeah?" He asked into the phone, already knowing, using the great invention of caller I.D. who it was.

"Change of plans! We'll meet you at your place!" He sounded panicy... Nervous.

"I'm coming down there Hayner... What's got you so jumpy?" He asked with a slight laugh. He wasn't usually the one to keep things light, but this time, since his confusion was layed on thick already, he decided to stay feathery.

"Roxas, you are not going to like this. I'm telling you, don't come back here!"

"Why not Hayner?" Roxas barked into his cell phone. "It's not like I haven't -"

"You'll be pissed, and everything I've been telling you will all seem like a lie."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" He chuckled, turning around the corner to see Pence's worried face, and Hayner's cell phone looking glued to his ear. Nervously, he turned to see a confused Roxas.

Looking forward he felt an anger swell up in his chest, causing his eyes to narrow. What kind of a game was she playing?

??

"That's really quite fascinating, Olette... You've seemed to make yourself right at home there, huh?" Seifer asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

She nodded, slipping the ice cream back into her mouth once again. They were sitting in the middle of Tram Plaza, against the rounded candy shop, talking casually about a lot of different things. Olette needed something to do today, Pence being with Cassandra (her not wanting to interfere after the first meeting of theirs), Roxas being with Naminé, and Hayner being with whatever girl's turn it was that day. She was wondering around town, Oliver at the park with Trisha, bored as ever when she came across Seifer.

He invited her to come with him for lunch, and she happily agreed. It seemed that when talking to Seifer she had no worries in the world what she said. She didn't understand why the boys didn't like him, and without Roxas around to engulf her common sense and feelings, she had nothing to feel nervous about.

Although, she had made it perfectly clear to herself, that Seifer was no more than a friend to her; only a way to get back at Roxas. She had also explained things like that to him, but he wasn't bothered at all. And so, Seifer became an excellent person to endorse with her problems, as was she to him.

They clicked together very well, and they were actually getting along. Although he had seemed to act different around others, he was fine to Olette, and that's all that mattered to her.

"So..." She started, staring down at the bluish frozen treat in her hand. "Why the hostility between you and... Roxas, Pence, and Hayner?"

Seifer just chuckled as he stood, tossing his stick in a nearby trash can. He held out his hand for Olette, and she gingerly took it. He hoisted her up much too quickly though, and she stumbled dropping the ice cream on the ground, and about to fall face first into the sloshy mess.

Quickly, the blonde's reflexes kicked into action, and he caught the brunette just in time. With inches of space left between both of their faces, heat began to rise into her cheeks. It made him smile, seeing her nervous like that.

Ever so carefully, he brought her back upright, purposely making it more dramatic than it had to be. He could tell, even though he hadn't a clue where, her friends were watching. They would be angry...

Whispering ever so slightly in her ear, brushing her hair away from her earring, he smirked as he talked in a husky low voice. "You'll have to wait and see... I'm sure soon enough you'll get the story."

He let her go quickly then, and she stumbled again, but not enough to fall into her own mess. Her cheeks were as red as a ripe tomatoe, but he simply waved and walked away, leaving her in a nervous mess in the middle of the Plaza.

Seifer wondered how things were going to go with her and Roxas. He really did want to see if such completely different people could come together.

Still... It could be fun to mess with their luck a little bit...

??

**A/N: Okay! Well, this chapter is important. But only a little bit of it. Sorry that it seemed to drag, but I got a bit of writer's block. My story has officially caught up to me, which means everything I'm writing is like inbetween the three days O.o Scary thought. I promised myself I wouldn't let my updating get behind, so show me some love and let me know that that's the right thing to do :D**

**Review my lovelies!**

**Oh and Happy New Years! Even though it'll be a little late... It's the first today while I'm writing this, so... :D A reminder to those who don't read both author notes... There's a poll going for the next pairing to a Kingdom Hearts story, so... I need your opinion!**

**-zesty-**


	8. 7: Blinded By Jealousy

**Take Me Back**

**A/N I should really start writing ahead some more. It's weird to be writing another author's note... Because I just got done with the last one for the chapter before this. Funny how those things work. Happy New Years! Even though it'll be late... It's the first today.**

**Any questions? Let me know, I know this could get kind of confusing, so don't hesitate to ask!!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't owned this story for the last seven chapters... I don't own it now.**

**Quick Random Thought: Anyone who knows what I'm talking about -- I hate the smell of Hollister and Abercrombie and Fitch. O.o AND I hate Alice in Wonderland. It scares me.**

**Chapter 7: Blinded By Jealousy**

It made Roxas turn right back around and march straight to his house. He did nothing but stare straight forward, ignoring the calls from his friends and such.

It irked him how much time Olette was spending with Seifer. First the kiss, then the talk, and then this! It was insane! She wasn't here for all that long, and here she was spending her sweet time with _him._

Hayner ran up behind him, despite the fact he just had Roxas' front door slammed in his face. "Roxas!"

"What?" He grunted, irritated even more so now at the fact Hayner had the ambition to run after him. Why couldn't Hayner be like Pence? Then they would both think that Roxas would come around whenever, even if he didn't...

"You can't be like that."

"Be like what?" He snorted, wondering what Hayner's truth was behind his words.

"Pissed off because Olette is with Seifer..." He narrowed his eyes, bracing himself for Roxas' explosive temper.

"I can't huh? And why the hell not?" He could feel a childish growl coming up from his throat. He knew, yet again that Hayner was actually right... But he just figured he was allowed to feel mad, at least for a bit.

"You did spend the day with Naminé..."

"I'm sorry what?"

"You spent your whole day with Naminé! Did you ever once stop and realize that Olette is maybe trying to get back at you because she's jealous?"

_"Olette? Jealous?_" Roxas laughed bitterly. "As if..." If only it were true...

"Believe what you want Roxas, but you know I'm right..." Hayner let on a small smug smirk to lighten the mood, but not enough to joke about what he was saying. He truly did believe that Olette was simply jealous. "Maybe we should tell her the story..."

"I don't want Olette to get the idea I use girls. We are not telling her that story."

"All you have to do is tell her -"

"Me? Since when was _I _going to tell her?"

"Um... Since... None of us is obviously going to fight your battles with Olette... But her vacation is going to last only so long Roxas... And she's going to wait only so long... If you want her before she leaves..." He figured he should add something more to make it more dramatic, and make Roxas panic about the situation. "Or before Seifer gets her -" that caused a flinch "- you need to swallow your pride about telling her."

"A lecture from Hayner?" He questioned in a sigh, and let himself plop down on the couch, and run a hand through his already messy hair. "What has the world come to?"

"The fact that I'm better with girls than you are. It's not big deal..."

"How in the world are you not irked about me using Naminé?" He cringed. He hated sounding like his best friend - like a whore.

"Because Naminé is a slut... You know? I knew at some point she was going to pounce on you. Here is her perfect chance. You think you're playing her, dude she's most likely playing you."

"I won't be able to get rid of her, will I?"

"After so long, probably not..." He looked around Roxas' cozy living room. A fire place, and warm fall colors scattered the room. The furniture was all comfy and cushioned, and the decorations on the walls were soft. Something one could go down to with a really bad headache and feel better.

A piano sat at the corner of the room, and that's when Hayner got a wonderful idea. "Write her a song."

"Excuse me?" He spluttered, looking at him as though he had just seen a ghost. "I can't write! Or sing!"

The other blonde glared. "Yes you can. You sing in the shower, and on top of that, you write really good stuff for English! You'll be excellent!"

"Songs are a form of poetry, and I am _not_ good at poetry... You realize that right? And how the hell do you know I sing in the shower?"

"That one hotel we stayed at for the struggle tournament last year." He smiled slightly, remembering that day perfectly. All of the guys agreed secretly that Roxas had a good voice. But it wasn't like they were about to tell Roxas that.

"Roxas... You need to stop being a god damn dumb ass and realize that Olette likes you. And she's doing the same thing as you! Skip the childish games and be on with your relationship!"

"What makes you so sure?" He shot back, venom stinging his every word.

Hayner's expression turned purely blank except irritation. Roxas could have sworn he saw a vain pulse from his forehead. "It's me."

"Good point..." Roxas had to admit, if Hayner knew anything, it was girls. "But, then again at the same time, I just feel like... I don't know..." He shrugged helplessly and gave a sheepish grin to his best friend. "Maybe you could help me out a little here?"

"There's the Roxas we all know and love!" He slung his arm over the other blonde's shoulder, smirking as a plan developed in his small brain.

??

"I don't understand..." Olette's voice was filled with concern for what she just saw.

"Well Olette... Roxas likes you. It was a bit obvious." Pence nodded, sighing slightly hoping Hayner could get through to Roxas. God knew Pence wasn't going to run all the way to the blonde's house just to knock some sense into him, when Hayner himself already could.

It was easier to do it with Olette...

"Well I mean..." She sighed. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought Roxas must like her. Why let someone kiss you, and lead them on like that, if you didn't like them? But on the other hand... Him and Naminé... She voiced this to Pence and he sighed shaking his head.

"Probably to make you jealous you see? He's not too great with girls... And with Seifer he especially gets pissy. I know I shouldn't be the one to tell the the story... But when it was normal for any guy to start to date, Roxas had lots of girls he could choose from. They liked his shy criteria and things like that, but then you know... Seifer came along and dazzled the girl away from him... That's why he you know never really stopped like you... Is because he had faith you would never ever do that."

She froze in her spot, realizing then her mistake. "Oh dear..." Pence nodded glumly.

_I totally didn't just do that to Roxas did I? And if I did, what in the world am I going to do about it? I don't want to make him feel miserable! But when he's with Naminé all the time what am I suppose to do? And... Seifer... He's so sweet and caring, I just can't believe..._

She trailed off in her own mind and shook her head, emerald eyes now gazing tentatively at Pence's chocolate brown ones. "You think I should apologize?"

"I think he should come to you. That's probably why Hayner left; to knock some sense into the kid. I mean... He really is kind of a retard when it comes to that sort of stuff... You knew it from the start, even when you were here that he had emotion - showing problems." The dark brunette smirked at his own crack, and Olette giggled.

"Thank you, Pence... I really appreciate you doing all this for me."

"It's not a problem - really..." He grinned slightly at her and took her hand. "Ice cream?"

"Sounds like a positively great plan."

"I'll text Hayner, tell him to get Roxas' butt over to the..."

Olette smiled, almost as though she were in a haze. "Clock tower?"

"Really?" He asked shocked. She nodded. "Wow. That's... Are you over it then?"

"My paralyzing fear of heights? Yes. The whole situation and the fact my mom made me move? No." He laughed at her joke a little bit, and they talked on while Pence text.

He wasn't the fastest person in the world, but Olette didn't mind. It had been a while since she'd been one on one with one of her younger year friends, and the thought delighted her.

??

"So... Who is this Olette person?" Naminé asking, glaring hard into the sky from sunset hill.

"An old friend... You of course weren't around at the time."

"Hmph! I'm very offended by that comment you know..."

"Aren't you always?"

"You're so... mean to me...!" Her face twisted into distort when he nodded and didn't try to deny it. "Why are you so mean? It's not like you _like_ her...! Right?!" Her face turned to bewilderment.

"No Naminé, I do not like her, but she is very interesting, and it's a high possibility I could _start_ liking her." All was quiet for a few moments, as he allowed that to sink into her system.

"Seifer?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be ticked off if she picked Roxas over you? What if it was fate that you two were together!?"

"In that case - let Roxas have her... I never go with fate..."

"Seifer - when have you ever cooperate with anything?"

He rolled his eyes and layed back. "The problem is, are you ever going to let it go?"

"Of course I would let it go!" She snapped.

"My point is proven..." The silky stems of grass swayed over his white hand, as the brisk breeze flowed past them in a tranquil manner.

The sun was soon to set, and Naminé was looking to none other than Seifer for guidance about what to do. The sky was clear, and everything was at a beautiful peak. White doves were flying across the air in an attempt to get home before dark, people lazily chatted upon the hill, every once and a while, a light laugh floated through the air softly.

The grass felt like cotton, and everyone seemed to be happy in Twilight Town, as though they had no problems at all. It was truly amazing how much people could let go at the end of the day.

Sounds of the train stopping at the station sounded, and everyone knew they'd give extra time to give on, because it was coming in sort of late. Normally, Twilight Town had a perfect schedule, but sometimes it would be a little off depending on the day.

Seifer stood and stretched, shaking his blue hat upon his blonde hair. He smirked slightly down at Naminé, who was looking up at him with big, pale blue orbs. "Good luck though..." He nodded, and without the smirk leaving his face, moseyed back down the hill, past all of the happy people.

The light on the buildings sent a shine that made both his head hurt, and shivers spill down his spine like water cascaded down his back in the shower. Throwing one last look at the blonde girl, who had long since looked back up at the sky, her the rays of yellow shining off of her light dress and platinum hair in just the way to make him sigh, he turned a corner on his street, deciding it might be best if he went home.

On the way he ran into Fuujin and Raijin. They talked for a while, soaking up the rest of the evening, as they hadn't seen each other since school let out. Fuu still didn't say anything, and Rai still talked with a strange accent, but he decided he mise-well make the best of his time while he still had enough of it floating around. Although it was a rather random confrontation, he knew that within the days that came, if he were to hold true to his little game, he would need all the time in the world to mess with the brunette and blonde's luck.

Maybe Naminé would get who she wanted after all, and Seifer would have a little fun in return. Sitting back on top of the hill, long after everyone had left with his two posse friends, he smirked staring out into the silver highlighted water for reasons making sense only in his mind.

??

Roxas smiled brightly at the page of paper. He was excited for this now... Hayner had helped him a lot, but had long since crashed on his couch. They had been invited for ice cream from Pence and Olette, but Hayner insisted they go by themselves and catch up. He also snuck a text to Pence later on that Roxas was doing something special for Olette, so there were no hard feelings.

It was four in the morning now, and he decided he should probably crash to get some decent sleep. He knew Hayner wouldn't be awake before him, even though he already had two hours.

Shaking his head at his blonde friend, he slipped the folder into a drawer of his desk, and looked out his window, towards the way the hotel was at, and smiled slightly.

He knew he would win Olette over, and now he knew that jealousy was not the right way to go... But, perhaps it would take a little while longer for Olette to see...

Maybe, just maybe, it would be a smart idea for him to tell her about Seifer, before he had sucked her in, never to let her out again... Until he got what he wanted...

Shuttering at the thought, Roxas turned off the light.

_I hope Olette is smart enough to see that Seifer is just another player... Someone who doesn't deserve a person like you Ollie... _

??

**A/N: God! I'm so sorry this is like... Kind of late at night! I had writer's block, and I had no positive clue what to do, so I had to throw in some Seifer stuff. Now I'm trying to slow it down more, so you guys may not like Olette too much in the chapters to come. Please Review! I would really appreciate it!**

**And remember, I have that poll up for which couple you would like me to do next!!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter... Oo if anyone can guess what Seifer is after, I'll give them a cookie! :D**

**Thanks for reading, but now you gotta review!**

**-zesty-**


	9. 8: Good News Brings Bad News

**Take Me Back**

**A/N: Well... Thanks to all of you for the reviews. I appreciate it much!! As for Olette being uberly slow... I know that may bug some of you, but would you really believe that someone like Roxas would like someone like you... I mean, if you were Olette... And if there are any guy readers, if you were a girl :D Or if Roxas was a girl - I'm going to shut up now...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. End of Story. (sniffles) I also don't own Bite Your Lip. That belongs to Sing It Loud**

**Quick Random Thought: Go check out my poll people god dammit!! I have to be assertive and spam people if you don't!!**

**Chapter 8: Good News Brings Bad News**

Olette sat on the balcony of her hotel, her eyes closed, and her breathing deep in a peaceful attempt to soak in all of the wonderful smells of the park.

It was going to be a great day, she could feel it. But first, Trisha figured it would be nice, on this family vacation, to do something all together. There for, they were going to roam around town and see what they could do.

In other words, have Oliver hold their bags while Olette and Trisha shopped. She didn't understand her mother's mood swings. Yesterday, she would kill to be alone, and today, she wanted so dearly for the family to do something together.

Olette shook her head and stood up, stretching. It was going to be a good day, even if she had to be around her mother. Now, she didn't hate her mother, but... The fact of being in Twilight Town again, as she had explained to herself many times before, really pulled forward what exactly her mother did.

She didn't understand it when she was a child, and she still really didn't understand it much now, but she had a better thought of what that was.

Sighing, she turned away from the balcony, about to open the door when a sound from below the balcony caught her attention. She listened for a moment, and identified the sound as a guitar. Slowly, she moved her body around, and walked unsure and cautious to the edge of the balcony.

Peeking her head over the edge, she saw a small group of people, and a grinning blonde looking up at her. He had a guitar slung around his neck, and a smirk on his features. He was here to embarass her.

Slowly her eyes widened more as he began to sing. The sound filled the air with a melodic rhythme that no one (including Olette) could quite place. She found herself tapping her fingers on the ancient, solid material used to build the stucture, going with the music.

"Relax and kick back, just take your time, and I'll make sure that we shine..." Roxas' voice had to be better than anyone she'd ever heard. Better than her and Selphie together, better than Sora singing to Kairi... Better than people on the radio... It was better than all of those.

Her mind couldn't sort if it was because it was _Roxas_ and that already made it ten times better, or if he had that perfect, natural talent. In the sun, his hair shined brighter than she'd seen it in a long time, and his eyes just looked a _bit_ more beautiful when he focused on trying to make Olette happy.

??

_So far, she's just stood and stared at me in horror... _Roxas thought to himself, his confidence falling with every emerald eyed blink.

People around him seemed to be enjoying the show at least while he sang on, becoming more dejected every moment.

"... Now it's time to come undone, wash away the tears, and we'll both carry on... Once more, for sure, I can find a way we can occupy our time, rewind to a place we both can't resist..." He thought the lyrics were okay. Some of them didn't exactly fit Olette and him... But he hoped sometime that they might...

While studying her face, he realized, through these nine years, that despite the changes that occured all together, she really was the same old Olette. She still had the piercing, curious eyes, but now they were backed with knowledge he didn't dare think about, brown, silky - soft hair, and that wonderful orange scent about her. If it hadn't been for that distinct scent, he would have probably never found her...

He realized then that she broke into a grin. His features immediately brightened up once again when he realized she loved it. All expressions of fear and horror and embarassment were gone, replaced by an expression of pure glee. But something happened then, that made him almost stop playing.

"Yeah you, you're biting your lower lip..." He trailed off, and everyone, apparently knowing just what he was doing, stopping cheering him on and looked at one another. He felt rejected and torn... Why had Olette acted like she liked it when all she did was leave.

Yes that's right... She left. After expressing her happiness, she simply turned around and dashed into the hotel room, seemingly never coming out again.

He turned around, not even bothering to hold onto his guitar. He let it slide to the ground after taking the black strap off of his shoulder, and was just about to begin his long journey home, when someone wrapped their arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Roxas..." She mumbled lightly into the material on his back. Surprised, he turned around after she losened her grip, and peered at her.

She smiled up at him like the first time she met him when they were young. It was the same exact look that had won him over to her side for companionship all those years ago. And now, he found himself mirroring her expression, completely unlike the first time they met.

??

_"Roxas... This is Olette..." Their teacher, Miss Fern, put a gentle hand on Roxas' back and nudged him closer._

_They were at preschool. Roxas had many friends, and they all shunned away from the girls... And they seemed to like that just fine. They played dress up and princesses, while the boys built cities with wooden blocks just to knock them back down._

_It was a rather mutual rule that neither side was willing to break. Hayner occassionally, would walk over to the girls, just to see their reaction. It was always throwing their accessories at him, in a futile attempt to get him away because he had 'coodies'._

_At first, Miss Fern had scolded the girls, but time and time again Hayner went back, and began laughing whenever their pathedic tosses didn't hurt him. Seventy - five percent of the time, they didn't even hit him; simply scattered everything around the room._

_Miss Fern realized that it wasn't the girls she should scold. She told Hayner if he didn't like what they were doing, then he should leave them alone. That began Hayner's streak of trouble that would last with him up until he probably graduated college, and broke his school streak to go into his work - trouble streak._

_But this girl... Olette with her soft, short brown hair, and big green eyes, small, yellow halter top, and white shorts complete with yellow sandles had broken it..._

_She didn't want to play dress up, and at recess times often she sat by herself, reading a book, or playing a solo game because she was smart enough to see this mutual line, but refused to go play with the girls. She didn't want to play dress up and house, wanting to be so much older than she really was._

_She had that thought in common with the boys, but she didn't have the guts to go ask them. That's when Miss Fern stepped in. She must have also had the same thoughts as Olette, therefore pulling none other than Roxas aside to see what she could do._

_He stared at the girl, completely confused as to what Miss Fern wanted to do. It wasn't easy when he was turning four next week, and planning his birthday party with his friends in their built fort. He didn't have time to be introduced to a _girl.

_"Hello..." She said shyly, looking at Roxas, and quickly dropping her head to look at her shoes. They were pointed inward, as if she were shy, but brave enough _not_ to refuse the teacher's offer._

_Miss Fern smiled slightly and patted each of them on the head simutaniously. "Well... I'll leave you two alone..." She then turned to the class. "Class let's go out to recess..." She turned back to the two little ones standing behind her. "You two stay here and get to know each other a little bit..." She walked out with the rest osf them, either ignoring or not seeing Roxas' jaw almost to the floor._

_"You making me miss recess!" He turned to Olette and glared at her, making her look away from him yet again._

_"You can go if you want ya know... I not mind sitting alone... Not weally."_

_That statement made Roxas lighten up easily. He hated seeing people get sad or upset. "I Roxas..." He changed the subject._

_"Olette." Roxas took a seat, and smiled shyly at her. She seemed different than the other girls, just as all the boys suspected. Most girls would have laughed in his face for missing recess. But not her... She was..._

_"You kinda weird." He inspected her again, while she plopped down in a chair._

_"You're not normal youself." She smiled brightly, her eyes becoming slightly smaller at her intellegent mark._

_"That was mean!" He huffed, crossing his arms and turning the other way._

_She scowled at him in that three year old sort of way. "You said the same thing!"_

_"I did not!"_

_"Did too!" They were both standing now, glaring at each other, before Olette broke out into a giggle. Soon, it became contagious and they were both laughing hysterically._

_After their moment of laughs was over, Roxas straightened up and looked at her. "Ol... Ole..."_

_"Olette." She corrected for him._

_"Ollie!" He grinned, proud of the nickname. Her eyes narrowed once more._

_"My name is Olette!"_

_"I no say it... That name..." He clasped his hands together in a loud _clap! _"All gone!" As she got more angry, he smiply laugghed. "You wanna play four square with Me and Hayner and Pence?"_

_"Hayner and Pence?" She restated in a question._

_"My bestest buddies ever!" He grabbed her hand and almost skipped out. "C'mon!" They began to laugh as he dragged her outside, ready to introduce her to the kids that would soon become her best friends as well._

_  
Who needed dress up when you had the most unique and hilarious boys to keep you busy?_

_??_

"When did you learn how to play?" She managed to go the whole day shopping with her mother and brother before finally being free to go out and bombard Roxas with questions.

He waited for her, as they decided to meet an hour earlier than they would meet the other two, just to get some questions cleared out.

"I picked up a guitar when I was twelve, and it just sort of... Clicked, if you get what I mean?"

She nodded, taking a small bite out of her cheeseburger dinner. "That's interesting... You preform very well..."

"Thank you..." He nodded, and looked down at his lap for a moment, then back up. "So what about you? We saw that picture of you and your friends... I mean, when did that all start?"

"Not too long ago actually... When we were fourteen it was just sort of a joke, then someone entered us in the school talent show. Strangely enough, even with how many people we had, we still managed to win. It was pretty weird."

Roxas laughed half heartedly, again the sinking feeling coming along in his whole being. He just couldn't believe that she was going to leave again. It was all too sad.

"Roxas... What's the matter?" She chuckled during her sentence, like she couldn't possibly believe that he was upset.

"It's nothing..." He lied. Of course... He always seemed to by lying these days; just to make sure that Olette didn't worry, or Olette didn't get upset...

Of course...

It was like a sick disease... No, it was worse than a fatal disease that everyone would be devistated if caught, or disgusted if they had to learn about it...

It was love... The ultimate poison in everyone's lives, no matter how sick, or fit they were. It was a monster waiting to strike, to see how many people it could take down...

And yet, love still conquered all. The damned emotion everyone felt joy and happiness from, yet brought sadness and anger to almost everyone's life. It was the most confusing thing to understand, and yet the most simple thing to do...

It was easier than tying a knot, but it had to be the hardest knot ever to get undone. Horrible feelings were tied in with this terrible thing that everyone loathed, but lusted for all at once. It was one of those things that was forbidden (so to speak) but something everyone did.

It should have been considered a sin. That's what it should have been... But instead, it stayed it's innocent little thing. A simple four letter word with more power than a punch. A thing that people gossiped about, wrote about, laughed about, and sobbed about... It was horrible...

Why wasn't love put in one of those books that talked about all the horrible plauges of history? Couldn't love destroy people's lives just as much any airborne, invisible mist? It could kill, it could hurt, and it could pry... But people still went right back in.

It was the rebound shot that everyone took, over and over and over again. Yet there were no handbooks, instructions, or ancient text books on it. Love was something that no one could identify or put into a category because it was different for everyone...

Perhaps that's why people got so frustrated with it. Roxas didn't understand why people didn't let it fall into their laps. It was one of the few and more confusing things in life, that if you worked hard and pressed for it, you were going to get a smack in the face, or a bag full of shattered heart crystals.

"Roxas?"

He looked up from his plate and realized at that moment he had been glaring at it. Taking it to a new level as Olette could have sworn she saw a vein by the blonde's temple palse. Why was he glaring at his food as though it had done something hurtful to him.

"Are you okay?" She questioned again for the second time. He must not have heard her the first time... Or maybe he did and was ignoring her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He seemed to be apologizing a lot lately. To himself, his friends, and the only girl who ever made him act as stupid as he was now, with such strong feelings.

His white, shining plate glared at him, signaling the hour had passed, as the sun began to make its set. It seemed that he was having his best times with Olette when the sun was down on the horizon line, waiting to drop into dark.

"About what?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. The glare shied away from his plate, being blocked by her chocolate hair.

"Just about... The future."

_Great choice, she's going to keep asking questions..._

He decided to save himself by standing up and throwing money onto the small black table. "We'd better go... Otherwhise Pence and Hayner are going to come look for us, and if they saw us here they'd get the wrong impression."

"Oh..." She sounded disappointed. "Okay..." The girl got up slowly and pushed in her chair, eying the table with uncertainy.

_She sounded disappointed... That's weird... Oh well... Probably just a fluke... _He decided to himself.

He got up smirked and laced his arm with Olette's. "Shall we my lady?" He asked in a long ago accent and a raised eyebrow. With uncertainy and a small smile, she slipped her arm in his.

Ever so slowly he pulled her off towards where they were supposed to meet their two other friends...

_Today... Was a very good day... I'm positively sure of what I want now... _Olette nodded to herself, completely content about the old fashioned way Roxas was leading her down the street, making her feel happier than she'd been in a very, very long time.

??

**A/N: First off, I would like to apologize for the late chapter update. I know it's not even that long... But this is the first time I've missed it. I was suppose to update on Friday, but I ended up going to a movie and stuff, and it was horribly terrible and I feel so bad but MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK!! Be prepared though, the next chapter will have extreme evil and major fluff :D**

**By the way, that Bite your Lip song... I know three fourths of the song is about sex, but let's not have it like that hm? :) Much appreciated!**

**Well, Thank you all so much for your opinions and guesses on what Seifer wants... I originally had a plan, but now it might just alter a little because of everyone's opinions. You guys all do that for me! Anyways, expect an update soon (although with this horrible writer's block, I'm not promising that I'll be on time... and with school and stuff... ****UGH!)**

**Please review and check out that pole :) I just came up with a new idea... Please tell me...**

**Sora/Kairi**

**or**

**Roxas/Namine**

**Review and Tell me what you think!**

**-zesty-**


	10. 9: Stuck Like Glue

**Take Me Back**

**A/N: Well I'm back yet again with this chapter... And yet again, I am forcing you to go check out my pole. I really don't wanna do a Sora/Namine one... Help me here people!!**

**I won't ramble this time though, so :D On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this game, or these characters. I never have, and I never will! End of Story.**

**Quick Random Thought: I almost just forgot to do one of these... That's what I was missing! Haha!  
**

**Chapter 9: Stuck Like Glue**

"Summer homework?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "That's so ridiculous!"

"I know, isn't it?" He huffed, glaring at the papers spread across his bed. He had invited her over just a few minutes ago, because he needed help sorting the stuff out.

"Roxas... That's... This looks difficult..." She moaned, flicking papers all over, just to see another layer under the one she just spun a hand tornado through. His white and black bedspread was staring up at her in a taunting motion, wishing that she would move all of that paper.

"Oh it won't be that hard Olette. Not for you, cause you're smart!" He grinned in an attempt to get her to stay. She sighed and plopped down on his floor.

"Why are you doing this so early?" She questioned, picking up a random snow globe from his light wooden shelf and shaking it. She watched all the pretty sparkles float in a swaying motion back down to the bottom and repeated the motion.

"Hayner wanted all of us to get a head start."

"Hayner?" The brunette was in denial as she pulled her tanned legs into a crossed position on the red chair. "As in... Our Hayner who never ever wants to do work ever in the world besides the challenging new girl?" She used it as an example, but she'd bet anything it was true.

"Yeah, it's weird right? Pence didn't even want to start this early. He's just asking for it to get lost..." He laughed slightly and looked out his large open windows.

"I miss those windows..." She sat on his bed, papers and all, and traced a finger along the edge. "I miss being able to jump out of them and run around in the yard until my parents find me... Of course, we don't have the convenience of a tree anymore... Then again I am tall enough to jump."

"You want to try it?" He asked, pulling himself off the oddly colored carpet, and over to her side, also crushing all of his dear papers.

"Try what?" She questioned, shifting her weight, making the papers crinkle.

"This..." He let himself drop out of the edge, and heard her shrill and alarmed scream, so he popped his head back in her sight. "What?"

She put a gentle hand on her light blue halter top in a fist upon her chest. "You scared the living crap out of me Roxy...!"

"Roxy?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. He stood very steadily, and helped Olette over the windowsill.

"You have a stupid nickname for me, I get one for you."

"It's a pet name!" He whined, sitting on his dark shingles, and staring into the happy suburbs.

"And so is yours... I know a few animals that aren't humans named Roxy... It's simple..." She settled herself upon the uncomfortable material like it was the easiest thing in the world. Roxas had to shift a little, but finally found a spot that suited his liking. They gazed at the clear sapphire sky that hanged above them, lazily dotted clouds making perfect, fluffy shapes in the air.

"It looks like a bunny..." He pointed with a steady hand into the air. She had to scoot slightly closer, in a worm like motion to see where he was pointing. He enjoyed the close contact, and purposely made confusing ones up that, most of the time, didn't even look like the animal.

"You're horrible at this Roxas!" She commented after laughing at what Roxas called a peanut. "That looks more like a bull than the other one did!"

"It's a peanut I'm telling you. It's got those weird ruffle things in it, you know?"

"That could be fur to any other animal!" She cried out, shifting closer, as though trying to see it so desperately from his point of view.

He shook his head, feeling the electric cling of his hair sticking to his own roof. "No, no... Why do you insist on everything being an animal!" She rolled her eyes, but didn't scoot away.

After a long while on the roof, somehow she managed to be on top of his shoulder because her hair looked like a disaster from the roof.

The wind was enough to keep them cool, even at the little amount of space between them. And just for a few moments, Olette let her eyes drift shut, trying to absorb the moment as perfect as it was.

_Olette..._

The sweet sound of her name off of that tongue delighted her to the fullest extent.

_Olette..._

She'd do anything for someone with that incredible of a voice...

_"Olette!"_

She groaned and rolled over, but felt strong arms around her once more. Her jade eyes fluttered open as she looked at her surroundings. All she saw was rooftop...

And that's all it took.

She was scrambling and struggling so hard against those arms, it was as though someone were trying to tame a wild stallion who'd just been pissed off.

"Olette! It's okay! It's me! It's Roxas, just calm down otherwise we're going to fall off!" She immediately stopped hearing that voice and closed her eyes. "Sheesh, you've got a lot of power..." He let go of her and turned her around.

The sun was glaring upon them, baking them and making sweat began to conjure on their foreheads.

"What happened?"

He chuckled slightly, a tint of pink coming to his cheeks. She merely raised her eyebrows. She wasn't as amused as he was. "We fell asleep..."

"Did you too?" She asked, two percent away from glaring at him. Of course, her voice didn't show it at all... She was always good at keeping the same caring, bubbly voice all the time, twenty - four seven.

"Yeah... Sorry... I mean, it's not very late... We were only out here for like... Two hours..." He could tell she breathed out a sigh of relief. So, she had thought it had been longer?

"Let's go inside... It's like, giving me heat stroke out here..." She smiled at him, as he helped her crawl back inside the window. Collapsing onto his bed, she felt sticky against the papers.

Roxas on the other hand, was having one heck of a time controlling his thoughts, therefore couldn't control his footing. He slipped on the roof and fell onto his room, right on top of his bed...

On top of... No other than Olette.

Their bodies radiated heat from the outside, but even more so from being so close. They were only inches apart, hot breath being sprayed on the other with every heave of oxygen.

??

_What in the world is she doing? She's not pushing me away... God, I should really get off of her... But having her body so close it's..._ _Her scent... It's sooo much stronger now than it ever was when she was younger... _He leaned closer to her face, eyelids drooping slightly as though to scoop down for a kiss, but he simply inched closer... Not moving to fast...

Olette watched Roxas' face fill up more of her vision. She wasn't particularly liking the position she was in, but at the same time... _No! I can't think like that... Roxas is my friend... _But she wasn't sure if she herself could even pull of moving away from this position. The need for less space between them grew as Roxas got closer and closer. She didn't want it to come, but she did; all at the same time.

Her head was spinning with confusion and questions, but the first thing her mind decided on without her, was pushing her head further up, to mash their lips together in one fiery, and passionate kiss.

Olette was normally for gentle and sweet and romantic, but that position, those circumstances... She didn't even mean to... Her body just reacted on instinct... Perhaps she was finally allowing her whole being to accept that she liked Roxas, and she didn't care who knew.

But then of course, right when Roxas got over the shock of her kissing him, the more controlled, sensible side of her brain decided to step her. Carefully, and slowly - almost tauntingly she pulled back and looked at him in the eyes.

She was sure her expression screamed confused, and a bit shocked... But it was nothing compared to what Roxas' looked like. This was one time they did not hold the same facial contortions.

He was grinning like an idiot, eyes sparkling, and face completely at ease. She was so unsure, yet he was so confident... How could something like that occur? Wasn't he horrified at the fact they were just friends? Or perhaps, because this was their second uncharted kiss that they were more than that now. Olette was so confused, and she couldn't find the center of her mind to conscentrate. This was so unlike her, and yet she didn't even care.

Slowly and naturally, Roxas lifted himself off of her, and they sat up, simply staring at each other for a long while. Neither even dared to blink for sometime, but after Olette simply had to look away, for his beautiful face was a distraction to her de-swirling of thoughts, that he took her hand in his and winked at her direction.

"At the moment Olette, this doesn't mean anything... We're... Uh, just... friends..." He seemed to be uncomfortable now, not knowing quite what the girl wanted to hear. She nodded her head, but nothing changed. Her expression stayed the same (almost everything but happy), and she stood up to stretch.

He laughed and got off the bed as well, turning around to look back out the window at the same time Olette did. She began to peel the papers off of his back, and replace them on the bed. But, that turned into him throwing paper at her, and her grabbing his pillow and chucking it at him.

Soon a fight erupted and they both pressed forward to be victorious. All awkwardness slipped away, as they began posing joking threats at one another, and muffled laughter bounced off the walls of the room in synchronized harmony.

It wasn't long before their thrashing of the pillows began to rip the cloth, and feathers began to sprawl out everywhere.

_Leave it to Roxas to have feathered pillows... _Olette chuckled merrily inside her head, wondering how these completely television like moments could get any tackier, but in the adorable and cute kind of way.

She didn't understand why in the world they were behaving like this, but perhaps that's just what you did when you fall in love...

??

Roxas walked back upstairs lazily, willing himself to stretch. He stared at the starry night through his wide open bedroom window.

But that wasn't the most beautiful thing in the room. Olette lay on the floor, pink and orange polka - dotted pajama pants sticking from static to her small legs, with a yellow tank top to top it all off. Her hair spread around her, cascading onto the small black and white pillow Roxas had supplied her with.

She looked like a colorful angel... But much more calm and peaceful than any other angel he'd ever heard of. The creatures wearing halo's and thinking about a tranquil world did not look both human and godly at one time, dreaming about the happiest times of more than one person's life.

Shaking his head slightly he pulled off his own vest and undershirt, debating on if he should recover himself with the white T-shirt yearning to be worn in his light wooded dresser. Quickly deciding to yank it on, he snatched it up and slowly began to maneuver it over his head.

??

Olette peeked her eye open to see the beautiful body she had always wondered what looked like through those thick clothes. He was now going to wear a T - shirt and be right next to her -- she could hardly stand it at all. Quickly shutting her eyes again before she had to get up and pounce on him, she turned over, and much swifter than she willed, fell into a peaceful sleep.

Roxas laid down next to her, throwing his quilt on her petite frame. Mumbling something unintelligent wasn't usually her thing, but as she slept, her long lashes gracing shadows over her cheeks, it suited her pretty well.

He smiled... Today was a productive day... There was no fighting, or anything of the sort involved. Simply a fight, a nap, some sleep, a project and...

A kiss...

He chuckled to himself for being so dramatic about something so small. But then he thought he had every right... Why not be dramatic when you were tickled pink knowing that the person you liked, has a strong possibility of liking you back...?

??

**A/N: Well... I'm upset... if I would have updated about a half an hour ago... It would have still technically been my third day. I'm so sorry, especially if this chapter sucked... But I tried something new... Actually describing some things...**

**I'm getting used to it still so please to patronize me on that part of the chapter. But did you enjoy the fluff? To answer some questions that I'm sure are going to come - No... They are not going out, just to clear that up.**

**Please to go that poll or vote here...**

_Next Story should be:_

_Kairi/Sora_

_or_

_Roxas/Namine_

**Pick wisely lol and put it in a review :D Thanks so very much for reading guys!! I finally found EXACTLY What I'm going to do with this story... You proud?**

**-zesty-**


	11. 10: Building Blocks

**Take Me Back**

**A/N: Well, I'm happy to say that the next story will be a Sora/Kairi, with a little hint of Roxas/Olette... Thanks to all of you who voted... And, I know that some of you wanted a Sora/Namine (I can only assume), and a Roxas/Namine... But just know that I do have ideas for them too, and they'll follow probably shortly after. Anyways... Thanks ever so much!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't shoot me!**

**Quick Random Thought: I had a snow day today. Fun! (It's January 15 btw)(Now it's January 19... Sorry for the late update btw) Is it just me, or is the setting of this story almost always in the evening?**

**Chapter 10: Building Blocks**

It had been another three whole days since the incident with Roxas and Olette and another uncharted kiss. They had become closer than ever, with Hayner and Pence not too far behind, friendship whise.

"You'll meet me at the park won't you?" Roxas asked Olette one afternoon as they waited for Pence and Hayner to buy their ice cream. There had been a contest as to who could find all the things on a given list first - losing team buys the other ice cream. So there they were, waiting merrily.

"For what?" She asked, watching two blue jays land on a golden roof top not too far away from their current position. The two birds played for a moment, then sped off, wings set out wide, eyes glinting in the bright golden sun that shimmered from above them.

"After your 'family outting' -- " Boy did he like to mock her, " -- could you meet me there? So maybe you could help me work on my project?" He tried mustering up a grin. It could turn out that wasn't the only reason, but still nothing seemed out of the ordinary for Olette.

"If you quit making cracks on my mother," she bargained.

He groaned, and shuffled his worn shoe on the musty side walk. Glancing up at the tiny but plump frozen treat shop, and watching Pence and Hayner snicker at him, he quickly turned away from all of his friends. "Fine... You have yourself a deal!" He sighed, wondering how exactly all of that was going to turn out.

"Oh good!" She clapped her hands together and smiled. "Now, let's go claim our reward!" She smiled with a certain perk that made Roxas spark up a little. He knew he was simply being bitter.

As they closed the distance between their last location and the shop, Roxas' mind bounced. He was pained with anxiety wearing down his mood for one certain reason. How long would this glorious vacation of Olette's last? How long would it be before she would leave, and go back to her friends - to forget about them for another ten years.

_No that's not fair... _He thought to himself as he held the door open for the brunette. _Olette didn't forget about us three before - why should she now? _A grin reached his face as he saw his other two friends expressions completely at ease.

He knew there was nothing to worry about, if Pence and Olette weren't worrying. Shaking those depressing thoughts away, he slid into the white glossy booth. The tables and benches matched; both were speckled with a pastel green, blue, red, yellow, and purple. The lighting was much brighter in this area, as it was infront of a window, framing the picture of sunny Twilight Town at it's best in the summer time.

Up towards the front were the old fashioned glass display counters, the very ice cream the plump, aging man who owned the shop gave to customers was stored. It was cold and delicious; the perfect thing for days such as that one.

Everyone enjoyed their ice cream happily.

"Hey Rox?" Hayner suddenly looked up, the substance far from dripping but he was eating it fast anyways.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked, prying his lips away from the salty-sweet treat to glance at his friend. Hayner's smirk said something he didn't like.

"So... You know, there's that mid summer festival coming up..." Roxas' eyebrows shot up in realization, as he abruptly stood up from the table.

"Come to the bathroom with me Hayner."

"What?" He asked, his face dropping all hints of amusement.

"When did you two become bathroom buddies? You don't need someone to hold your hand Roxas..." Pence teased, wanting so much to suck him into taking Olette right away.

"Yes! I do!" He tugged Hayner up from his spot, and quickly darted off, the half eaten ice cream being dropped into the bowl, barely making it. The blonde who was being dragged off looked longingly at it, before being shoved rather harshly into the bathroom.

"What do you want?" His friend asked grumpily.

"Whatever do you mean?" Hayner shot back, as innocently as he could muster. He watched himself in the mirror, his facial expression enough to have him laughing for hours. But somehow, he held it all in.

"Do _not_ bring up that festival! That's like... A place you ask to bring dates if you aren't friends all going together!"

"Which is exactly why you should bring Olette!"

"Hayner, we agreed that we'd just be friends just like the other day and -"

"You and her? When? Why wasn't I invited?" He glared rather offendedly at Roxas. But then he thought differently about it... He could almost see the vein pulsing at his temple and steam coming out of his ears. "Sorry... But I think you should take her. We'll all go of course because that's not an event to miss... But you should ask her specifically... Didn't we have this talk? I mean, I thought you weren't suppose to be all whatever about your feelings from now on."

Roxas' glare let up and he breathed an exasperated sigh. "I just don't know what exactly to do."

"This is the exact place you should tell her how you feel and ask her out! It'll be perfect! Then even if you guys are split up you know, it'll all work out really well..." He grinned from ear to ear with this idea. Hayner thought it was perfect, but he had no clue what Roxas would think, or if he'd just get smashed on the head and watch a blurred picture of Roxas stomping out of the tiled room in a fit of anger.

??

"It's all part of the plan my darling..."

"Is this kind of wrong?" She asked in a tentative voice. She hated the evil look the blonde wore on his face. He'd had that same smirk there for over two hours as they walked through the bright streets of Twilight Town, with an extremely dark intension.

"Of course it's wrong..." His grin grew cold and cruel.

"But then... Why are we doing this?" Her voice was still extremely unsure, and the sound of it made him chuckle.

"Naminé, like I've told you before... Olette won't be around. Even if you don't get Roxas, like your original plan... Do you really want to see him crash and burn so hard, he can't even lift himself out of the fire?"

She sighed, her mood sinking lower and lower into depression. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right..." He smiled and slung and arm around her. "Just think about it Babe, you'll have Roxas, I'll get Olette -"

"What do you even want her for anyways?"

"Dear, I would be after you too if you hadn't already had sex."

Naminé stopped in her tracks. She didn't think _that's _what Seifer had been intending all along. As she helped along the process she was leading a girl - like herself - to a Seifer filled fate. She didn't know Olette very well, but she knew that there was definitely something that no one wanted to do.

Seifer was one hell of a manipulator... He played and cheated and lied until he got what he wanted. He would use a sweet side, an angry side, or sometimes even a slightly forceful side, but Seifer Almsy would get what he wanted. He rather enjoyed the fact the impact of what he did was not upon Olette... She was a very head strong person... Therefore she wouldn't take anyone's advice to stay away from Seifer, even if it came from the most unexpected people.

"What's wrong Nami?" He asked, in a slightly mock tone.

"Nothing... I was just shocked - Olette doesn't seem your type." That was a lie. She couldn't believe he was about to go so low, but she wasn't about ready to let Seifer know that... Not with so much at stake...

"You're shocked about everything these days, aren't you Naminé? Your little katastrophy when you figured out Roxas kissed her the first time - it wasn't that hard to figure out. Hayner had told one of his many girlfriends, and it eventually made its way to you. Although to most of them, that was unuseful information. After all, only a select amount of people know who Olette is..."

"Well... I just... I didn't know how great of a friendship they had! Or if they kept it at all!" She barked at him, turning toward the lit horizon. The clouds shaped the sky like fluff from a fairy tale, making the magestic feeling of this town even stronger in the evening.

People bustled about, quickly getting to where they needed to be. It was quite crowded for being so late, but no one cared. The world was full of mean, procrastinating people, but the fact that barely any one of them lived in the suburbs of Twilight Town really made their little community a great place to live.

Everyone arrived somewhere precisely when they meant to... Either that, or the hold up was just suppose to happy...

Naminé shook her head. She knew her thoughts were leading no where good, as if she kept thinking on the subject of how perfect the world spun, she would end up on Seifer's side. She didn't want to be on his side - not this time. She needed to warn Olette... And Roxas for that matter... Even if it meant losing him...

She had to stick up for people, when she knew something was wrong right? But... Did she really have the guts to do it?

??

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG IT'S BEEN A WEEK! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I TOTALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO! I had major writer's block, and I've been busy, cause it's the mid terms and stuff so... UGH I'M SORRY!**

**I hope I didn't lose any reviewers, but I hope now you see where this story might be going. From here, I have the main events planned out, so :) Yay for me! Lol...**

**I can't say much, because I'm suppose to be going to sleep and all, but I hope you enjoyed the chapters, and please review my loves!! sorry for the shortness... But I needed to get the update done... Gosh, not even two thousand words... How sickening!!! Again, I apologize, I hope you all forgive me!  
**

**-zesty-**

**BY THE WAY!!! WARNING:::::::: My Sora/Kairi fic will contain the following... Partial Roxas/Olette, and partial Namine/Riku... And of course Sora/Kairi... So keep a look out for that one, word is from a friend that it's really interesting!! :::::::::::::::::::::**


	12. 11: Mid Summer Dream

**Take Me Back**

**A/N: I am a horrible person for the delays I'm taking on this story... Gosh, no wonder why I don't get as many reviews each chapter anymore... I'm sorry that I'm only starting this chapter like... 4 days after I last updated... Really, I'm not trying to be late... I hope you enjoy it though - and I really hope it's worth the wait...**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts, and all of it's fun characters, but I don't.**

**Quick Random Thought: Final Fantasy 9 is a more fun game than people give it credit for... lol.**

**Chapter 11 - Mid Summer Dream**

"Why is he so happy again?" Pence leaned towards Hayner as they walked down the busied street right through the center of the little suburbs of Twilight Town.

"Olette said she'd love to go with him, although I'm not sure if she took it as a date or not... But either way, Roxas is going to ask her out there... It's going to be great." He flashed his friend a grin, and watched Roxas help set up lights.

The mid summer festival was only one day away. It was extremely important that things were all set up. All of the booths, the dance floor, the band stage, the games, and a few little rides. All set up in the perfect place, right where people could see the sunset and the water.

People from all over came to Twilight Town just to participate in this glorious fistival. It was all extremely fun, and romantic, and any other emotion you could pack into a five day event. Surprisingly enough, this event wasn't held right smack dab in the middle of Twilight Town, but almost every citizen agreed that the suburbs had more room, and the people from the inner city could always go if they pleased. It was a long ride, but they couldn't complain, as people came from even further places to participate.

"Well... I for one cannot wait for the food!" Pence leaned back in his large tennis shoes and rested a hand on his stomach.

"That's just like you..." He flicked Pence in the head. "Bonehead!"

"Hey!" Pence laughed with his friend, as Roxas bounded back over.

"I see _you're _in a happy mood..." Hayner taunted smirking slightly.

"Well yeah..." He turned around and watched as people put the finishing touches to the decorations. As it was almost seven at night, they wondered just how they'd get it all set up in time for nine the next morning. But they did it, year after year after year.

The sun was tilted towards the horizon, although there was still a healthy hour and a half before sunset. Brown eyes, honey eyes, and blue eyes all set their gazes towards the bright blue water, with seagulls laughing at each other in the far off distances, not enough noise to drown them out completely.

"I love this town!" Hayner sighed, turning completely around and walking to the ledge of Station Plaza. "I've been running around out here for almost eleven years, and still when I lean against this stupid ledge, I feel like I'm completely happy."

"That's deep... For Hayner I mean." Roxas flashed a grin and joined his friend while Pence hanged back. "It'll be great, when we're out of the house, and waiting to see where the wind takes us!"

"I know I'm not going too far..." Pence nodded, knowing quite well he didn't want to leave their beautiful city.

"As much as I hate agreeing with the lazy aspect of Pence's point, I'll have to admit I'm not going very far either... Except of course to travel for the perfect lady!" He wriggled his eyebrows, as the other two burst out laughing at his dream.

Roxas dug the toe of his shoe into the ground, seeing if he could quite pick up any dirt onto the already worn material. "I want to travel... See everywhere I can see, and then come home... And see just how nice it is to be there."

"And we'll all be with you."

"What?" Pence asked flabberghasted.

"No matter what happens..." Hayner's expression had something a bit more than humor in it. It had something like... Determination? "We'll always back you up..."

With that, no more words were spoken. They all just watched the sun and the activity of the city, for once niot higher than everything else out there.

Roxas didn't know if Hayner's words were true. But it didn't matter... The fact that he said them really gave him a lot to think about.

??

"I want to go!"

"Yes, Mom will take you later Oliver!" Olette's bright jade eyes were wide with anxiety. She just wanted to leave, and not have her brother hanging onto her leg.

"You're just mad because you think I'm going to screw up your image!" He whined, not shutting up even when Olette set a fuse that blew a glare towards him.

It was true, she had some sort of a small image to keep tonight. She was wearing a pair of slim fitting white capris, and a light blue, speghetti strap tank top that dipped into a V in the front. It hugged her body, and cut off just below where her pants stayed on her hips. On the side of the shirt, there was a bright pink Hawaiian flower, making her look a bit thinner than she already was. The flower matched the color of her low top, converse shoes. They were laced tightly, with pure white and freshly bought laces.

She bet they probably still smelled like the shoe store, but it didn't matter... All of the clothes she was wearing had that specific store scent to it, until she sprayed her orange scented body spray into the air and walked through it. Olette needed everything to be perfect tonight.

It was going to be special... She could feel it...

Sighing dreamily, she brushed through her chocolate hair. Her bangs were separated, as they were now long from the lack of cut, and on the side of her face. Her hair was down and spirally curled just so to make it look like a natural wave. Her eyes had been outlined with light eyeliner, and her lashes were made bold and brought out her eyes with black mascara. She had a purple - pink eyeshadow on to bring out her wonderful green eyes, and a pinker shade of lip gloss to give her lips some shine.

She definitely looked different from how she normally stood, her appearance bold and comfortable. Now it was stand out, and gorgeous, but she thought she might like dressing up, even if it was only once...

"Moooom!" She could hear Oliver's abandon cries in the living room, even five minutes later. She walked out, and smiled at him as her mother told him she would take him at a later time and just to let Olette go and have fun.

"See you squirt!" She ruffled her brothers hair and took a gray button up, light sweater off the hook by the door and let herself out. She didn't want Trisha to change her mind.

??

"Wow... You look... Really..."

"Is it too much?" She laughed nervously, trying to avoid contact with the blonde standing infront of her.

"No, no... I was going to say really... Beautiful." His cheeks turned a shade of red, as he turned away, motioning for her to follow.

A small smile rose upon her lips as she walked a little more confidentally with him down the road. "So tell me..." She began to make conversation. "What's this festival like?"

It seemed to have worked to make it less awkward because he brightened up. "Oh it's the greatest experience you'll ever have ever in your entire life! There's food, mostly for Pence, lots of booths to meet people at, mostly for Hayner, and games, mostly for me." He chuckled slightly. "The place is really great... You could spend the entire five days there and never ever get bored."

"Wow..." She breathed in awe, already seeing it come into view.

"It's great, isn't it?" He sighed, and looked at how amazed Olette was. It sure didn't take much while she was in Twilight Town, reliving her past.

"It's wonderful... How in the world are we going to cover everything so fast? We'd have to have like... Super powers!" She exclaimed, clearly flabberghasted.

Roxas laughed. He couldn't help it; Olette saying something as ridiculous as that just wasn't something anyone heard every day. "It'll be easy... We'll just have to go everywhere in the next five days!" He took her hand and pulled her faster along the path, careful not to pull her too fast and endanger her falling.

The sky was becoming dark, ever so quickly because the four of them agreed it would be much more fun to go at night. But, that made it crazier, yet still kid - friendly. So they made their way along the road, dodging the people and families, strollers and huge crowds of balloons in an attempt to find Hayner and Pence.

??

"You're doing a great job at being sneaky Pence..." Hayner snickered, the two of them hiding behind the current position of the _Kissing Booth._ "Roxas and Olette still haven't found us and they've been here a whole four hours!"

Pence, who was merrily eating cotton candy from a paper stick looked at him like he was nuts. "I don't think they really care though Hayner."

"That's even better!" He snatched up some of the blue fluff and popped it into his mouth, ignoring the glare from his brunette friend.

"Oh hey look at that!" Pence pointed, and they both peered around the multi - colored tent to see what was going on. Roxas was currently playing a game, Olette clinging to his side in exitement. A loud alarm went off, and he was thrown a rather large teddy bear. After presented with the stuffed animal, he said something to Olette, making her blush, and then pulled her along to the next game.

"They're bonding... How cuute!" Hayner cooed.

"Don't you ever say that again." Pence scolded. "That's just wrong." The blonde rolled his eyes, and dashed behind the next tent as the other leisurely walked over. "You don't have to be sneaky..." He informed his friend.

"It's more fun like that..." He watched the other two sit down on stools at what looked like yet another game. "They sure do like to waist their money."

"Of course... It's Roxas impressing a girl... What did you think he would do?" He asked, shoving more food into his mouth.

"Pence you really gotta lay off..."

"I'm not the one who eats all that ice cream! You're going to explode!" Both of them burst into random spouts of laughter, until it died down into chortles.

"You're weird..." Hayner got the finishing statement before running off again, leaving Pence dumbfounded in the dirt.

??

"Ready to lose Olette?"

"You better watch what you say!" She scrunched her face up, then relaxed it, turning and glaring at the board. "I'm an expert at aim and shoot games..."

"Right! I wanna see that!" They were currently at one of the classic games of the bounch. Sitting on stools, they each took in their hands handles to aim a water gun, never needed to be loaded while playing, at a hole to make the cardboard car move across the stand. The first person to get theirs there, has an annoyingly loud alarm go off over their head, and depending on how many people played - wins a prize from a specific shelf.

The fake gun sound went off, and there they were aiming their water at the small bullseye in the middle of their targets.

There wasn't anyone else playing, but it attracted a couple people to see someone with a giant blue teddy bear, an extremely attractive guy, and extremely attractive girl sitting there competing ever so skillfully against each other for the prize that wouldn't be bigger than all two hands put together.

The alarm sounded over Olette's head, and she laughed at Roxas' stunned face as she collected her small stuffed turtle. To relieve him of his shock, she kissed his cheek, only making him blush, and the small crowd coo.

As they left the stand, Olette looked over at Roxas, his face glimmering with the fireworks that had continuously been going off for an hour now. His skin glowed a certain color, from the moon reflecting off of the water, and hitting his face with the blaring colored lights from above. She heard, from not too far a way, a slow song beginning to play...

Gingerly, she took his hand, hoping it wasn't anything bad for the both of them, and pulled slightly towards her left. After he saw what she was getting at he stopped.

"Olette, I can't dance..." He sighed, depressed he ruined the moment.

"I'll show you..." she whispered in a voice much unlike herself. It was seductive in a way only she could pull off. He had to follow her, as though it were a magic spell, cast on him to do whatever she wanted him too. Perhaps that was what it felt like to be in love.

Stepping right in the middle of the cream colored tent, glowing with candles places delicately inside Chinese lanterns for a more romantic feel, Olette places Roxas' right hand on her waist, and took his left hand in her right. She placed her left hand on his shoulder, and showed him how to move.

AS the song played on, the band playing softly, with a rhythmic motion, he began to get the hang of it, twirling her out, making her hair spin out around her, framing her face to perfection. He dipped her down once or twice, and to both of their surprise didn't screw up at all. Perhaps he had a more general talent for dancing than he figured... Or maybe it was just that he felt comfortable with Olette.

Inch by inch, the moved closer together, until their faces were only milimeters apart. Ever so slowly, each began to tilt their head, and their eyelids dropped.

Roxas could feel Olette's hot breath on his face. He breathed in her minty scent, and was about to just dive the rest of the distance, when he saw Hayner waving frantically at him to stop. Pulling back, he shot an apologetic look to Olette, who stood dazed before nodding.

Quickly jogging over, he pulled Hayner behind a few tents.

"_WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??" _Roxas' anger flared at the other blonde. "Talk about ruining the moment! Learn when to wave your arms and when not to!"

"I'd been waving them for the last like... Five minutes! You two were too busy dancing! But that's not important... God dammit, I want you to freakin' take her to that ledge we were on earlier, so she can see the water under the fireworks and the moon... Be romantic, tell her that you're madly in love with her and confess all of your feelings, kiss her, let us take a picture, and it'll be perfect!"

Roxas' eyes widened. This could really be the only shot he'd ever get. Along with the courage... Nodding slowly, Hayner let on a grin.

"Great! I'll go tell her to meet you there in ten minutes! You my friend just go there and wait, and think about what to say!" He pushed Roxas off in a great hurry without even a reply to work off of. Then, pulling off his most serious look he walked back over to where Olette stood and picked up Roxas' blue bear.

"Hi Olette! How are you enjoying the festival!?"

"It's really wonderful Hayner! I cannot remember the last time I'd been to an event so big! Thank you _so _much for coming with me... Even though, I haven't seen you like all night..." She smiled, and he shook his head.

"I'm glad you're having fun..." He thought for a moment, and looked back at the girl. She truly had changed... But it was a good change - he could tell... And Hayner figured he was never wrong about that kind of stuff. "Roxas will be a few minutes... He told you though to go to the ledge of Plaza Station in about ten minutes..."

She nodded slowly, obviously suspicious. "Alright..." she said in a slow, drawn out voice. Nodding, he scampered off again, bear in hands, to find Pence and his ever handy camera. Things would only get better from here...

??

Roxas swollowed another lump in his throat. He was so nervous for what he was about to do, it made Trisha's idea to move Olette sane. He thought about all of the reactions he could get from the girl, smiling at some, shuddering at others.

"Hello Roxas..." There was a saucy voice behind him, that definitely was _not _Olette's.

He nodded when he knew, "Naminé," there was no need to be impolite.

"Whatever are you doing here all alone? What happened to your friends?" She inched closer with ever step.

"They're just off," he had to think of a lie, and fast, "getting something to drink... That's all... It's awful hot out here at night, don't you think."

"I think it's rather cold... I'd love it though, if you could warm me up? Only for a moment?" She got closer, every word sliding off her tongue like a trap... A trap Roxas couldn't seem to pull himself out of.

"J - just a moment?" He was studdering now, and knew somewhere in his mind that it was a bad sign. But he couldn't fight the way Naminé's hips moved when she walked, or the way her eyes shined with a certain michieve no sixteen year old male's hormones could deny. And her -

"Just a moment..." She walked closer to him. "Whatever happened to the idea of... Us?" She asked slyly in a whisper. It was fiesty no doubt, making Roxas all the more weaker.

"Th - there was an us?" He asked, trying to keep self control. He closed his eyes, only to catch her strawberry scent on the small breeze. The moon was getting higher with all the time that passed. Surely ten minutes was close to being over, and he hadn't thought of his speech for Olette yet.

??

Olette hurried through the tents. She couldn't wait to see Roxas. That moment had been so close to perfect, and she just knew now that she was in love with the boy, no matter what anyone told her...

"I have to be close..." She muttered encouragingly to herself. She pulled herself outside the tents, and briskly set off along the edge of the excitement to the ledge. She was so close now...

??

"No Naminé, really. You should be going..."

"You know you want it Roxas..." She breathed it, so close to him now, their noses could touch if placed at the right angle. "You.... know..." She couldn't finish her sentence, because her lips touched to his.

A sudden daze of fireworks light up, alluminating the night sky, so it seemed as though day had come early.

??

That was all she had to see...

In all of the movies, books, magazines, songs... Anything she had ever heard about the pain of being stabbed in the back... None of those sorrowful feelings compared to the fiery burn of hatred and betrayal she felt mixing around her like boiling water at that very moment.

Their lips touched in such a sensitive yet forceful way, it made her stomach ache just thinking about it. The blonde moved about him as though he were her prey, instead of a friend...

No, they were more than friends...

That she had seen... And that's all she did need to see. With tears filling her eyes, she turned, just as his bright blue eyes popped open. Hurriedly turning around, she began to run. She had no clue where she would run to, but the last thing she heard as tears blurred her vision, and the sounds became muffled around her was... _His _voice...

_"Olette!"_

??

**A/N: hahahahaha! I finished it! You have no clue how insanely happy I am right now! Ho hum! Well, wasn't that just an upsetting chapter? Isn't Naminé a freakin whore?**

**I'm sorry again about the late update. I feel horrible knowing I waited a whole god damn 5 days... But I do hope this chapter was long enough to be worth it and such.**

**I think this chapter is the first chapter a swear word has even been said... Funny how that works huh?**

**Anyways, if you liked, please review... Even if you didn't, please review. Thanks for reading!!!**

**-zesty-**


	13. 12: Cause And Effect

**Take Me Back**

**A/N: Again, so sorry for the late update... I wasn't sure on how I should do this chapter... But I think I might be ready... This story sadly might almost be over (sob) Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts... You should know that 12 chapters after the beginning Disclaimer...**

**Quick Random Thought: Any good movies out lately?**

**Chapter 12: Cause And Effect**

Dodging and ducking, hiding and avoiding... It was the only thing she could do...

Olette ran. The tears the blocked her vision were heavy, but somehow she managed to dodge most of the people and stands, to get to a place where she wouldn't be seen bawling her eyes out. Bursting into what seemed like a quiet tent, she collapsed into a chair and wiped at her eyes as best she could. Looking at her hand, she saw almost all of the make up she applied now on her hand.

Shaking her head, she pulled her hair out of her face and bound it in a pony tail, letting the long slightly uncurled hair cascade down her back. Shivering from events past, she pulled her sweater closer around her and stood. She wanted to go home, go home and never _ever_ return to this awful place...

??

"Hayner!" Roxas panted as he arrived at his friend's back. "Hayner, where's Olette?"

"What happened Roxas?" He turned around, a shocked expression on his face. "She ran by crying... What did you do to her?" He narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"Naminé came... She..." He realized how bad it was going to sound, but it didn't matter now; he needed Hayner's help. "She kissed me... And Olette saw and - OW!" He howled, looking at his blonde friend through squinted eyes.

"I may be a whore, but I'm not that mean... We've got to find Olette, alright?"

"That's what I was aiming for! Dammit I think you fractured my skull Hayner!"

"Quit complaining!" He ran towards the direction he pointed to earlier. Olette was going to find out the truth, no matter what it took... He would tell her.

??

"Wow... I'm impressed... Truly impressed." Seifer smiled at Naminé, who wandered towards him on the festival grounds.

"Yeah... I am too... He's a great kisser... You sure this was the right thing to do?"

"To get what you want you have to be assertive, correct Love?" He asked in a quizzical tone.

"Well... I guess so..." She nodded and looked towards all the people having fun.

For such a wonderful event, it sure was becoming a lot harder to handle. She was still extremely unsure of her position, and if she exactly did the right thing. She hadn't seen the brunettes reaction, but she knew she had witnessed the kiss, and knew the reaction to it was very bad. She could have hurt the poor girl, just for a chance at Roxas... She knew she wasn't ever any good for him, and this proved it even more now. Dejected, she turned away from Seifer. She knew what she had to do. It wouldn't fix everything, but she figured it might help some to talk to Olette about it, even if it did pain her to do so.

"Where are you going?" Seifer asked, sitting in the ledge overlooking the glimmering water.

"I'm leaving... I should be getting home." She began to move away, her blue sandles delicately touching the ground, strapped around her pale skin.

"The party has barely begun Nami..." He shook his head and smiled. "Thank you... For following through with it... Most people probably don't know it, but you aren't the bitch you're made out to be."

"I would take it as a compliment, but coming from you, one can never be too sure..." With that she gave a small, prissy wave, and quickly walked back into a row of tents, before breaking out into full panic.

On one hand, one of Olette's friends might be able to locate the brunette, but on the other... If Naminé was seen by them... She could be in over her head.

Sighing she realized this task might be difficult, especially if Seifer is on the prowl for her as well.

??

Olette almost growled in frustration. Tears wouldn't stop leaking from her eyes. She needed a way to just let lose, at least if it was only for a night. Maybe she'd find Pence... Or possibly even Hayner, to help her out with the situation she was in.

But that would prove she was just the same stupid little girl she used to be. The one who was always dependant on her friends, and couldn't do a thing by herself. In her eyes, she would never be that again... But for her friends that hadn't seen her in forever.

Her head began to swim with questions as she wandered into an unknown tent. People were all over the place, merrily laughing and singing, talking and downing beverages. This only screamed one thing. Beer tent.

Ever so tenitively, Olette tried to make her way out, but of course as fate might have it, she didn't get out without a confrontation.

"Hey little lady..." There was an older guy with dirty blonde hair and a tanned face. No doubt a college student with nothing to do because of the summer break. "What's a cute, fragile lookin' thing like you, doing in a place like this?" He raised an eyebrow, his face doing a three sixty in expression.

She almost winced. She hated dealing with people like this.

"I was just leaving..." She turned and intended to do just that, but got stobbed by a rather hard and partially painful snag at her wrist. Looking down, she saw a hand cuffed around it. "Um..." She trailed, knowing her voice couldn't be heard with all the music and such.

"I think you should stay here and have a drink!" He winked at her, sending shudders down her spine. So, mostly it was child friendly... Just not for teenage girls who decided to dress up. "You look upset."

One of his big buddies got up and gave her a beer. They all expected her to drink it, and she knew this too. She wondered then how in the world people could let their mind go to mush that fast with some stupid type of liquid, sliding it's grimey way down their throat.

"No thanks, I'm underaged and -" They looked short of shoving the liquid down her throat.

She knew she'd hate the taste of alcohol, but some part of her... The most upset and hurt and betrayed part, wanted her to drink it. To show that she could do something by herself, even if it was the most stupid thing she could possibly do. But of course, her more sensible half of the brain got the best of her. She began to shake, not knowing quite what to do.

The one who first confronted her stood up and leaned down to her height, his breath wreaking of alcohol. He was about to speak, but stood when someone interrupted him.

"Hey!" Someone snarled from behind her. She was scared to turn around. She had no idea who it was, she was so scared now, and felt like falling on the floor and crying. What a positively horrible evening. "Leave her alone... If you know what's good for you..."

_That voice..._ She thought, although the salty tears were blocking her emerald eyes. The tent was nearly full, and no one was noticing their little speal in the corner. The dark and curly haired friend in a Twilight Town jacket stood up, his masculent body stuck out far more than anyone else's in the room. At least to the brunette's blurry vision.

The other had light blonde hair, and a more baby face. His teeth were pearly white, which contrasted to his pinkish lips pulled back in a snarl. His skin was pale, and he sort of reminded her of an older, male version of Naminé. Yes, she could tell she didn't like them already.

This mystery person who had saved her the displeasure of more alcohol slung an arm around her. That's when she fully comprehended who exactly it was.

??

_"Olette... Where are you?" _

"It's alright Roxas... We'll find her. Maybe she's just not here anymore..." Hayner whispered to the blonde beside him. The fair had almost completely cleared out, and they never found her. "We could go back to her hotel if you'd like..."

"I want to make sure nothing happens to her... I don't want her to be mad at me... I need her..." He turned away, seemingly and almost - dare Hayner think it - nonchalant about the situation. "To not be mad at me... I think we should call it a night."

As much as it pained Hayner to see his friend like this, he regretfully agreed. "You and Pence are welcome to stay at my house... My dad is on a business trip, and my mom had to work late tonight."

He nodded gratefully, "Thanks so much for this, Hayner. You have no idea how much I need this..." He sighed and shook his head. "Let's just go..."

??

"Thank you... For everything back at the festival..." Olette smiled slightly, even during the brisk gusts of wind she felt warm under his strong arm.

"It's no problem Olette... But damn, what happened to make you go in there? They didn't hurt you did they?" He stopped and put both hands on her shoulders.

"They didn't... But..." She looked down, now completely interested in her shoes, and nothing else. She looked up, surprising Seifer with the tears leaking down her cheeks, signalling a waterfall about to explode. "Roxas... He kissed Naminé!"

Seifer simply stared at her, his expression quizzical.

"I liked him, Seifer... I know it seems near impossible to like someone this fast..." Tears began to come faster and faster, almost panicing Seifer.

He had no clue Olette liked him that much...

"He's not worth it, Olette... He -" He couldn't say much else. He didn't want to upset her anymore than he had, so he simply sighed. "It's fine Olette. Maybe there's some sort of explination." There was an almost grudging tone to his voice. "Don't worry about it... But I mean - did you have fun? It was your - what? First Mid Summer Festival?"

She nodded, and smiled slightly, appreciating the change of subject. "It was huge... I've never been to something so popular before!"

He laughed and shook his head, turning down a street Olette should have known, but didn't. At least, not in the dark. "Did you try anything on a stick?"

"It all looked kind of scary... I mean, what is it suppose to be?"

"I believe it was all some sort of a meat..." He answered, holding back laughs. The starry night was one of the more beautiful things of the sunny town. Each speckle of glitter, glinting brighter and more beautiful every ticking second of the night.

They walked down the paved road, as Olette smiled. They soon crossed into the chilly park, and the lights of her hotel room she could see shining brightly, welcoming her in with open arms. She just wanted this horrible day to be over. But at least there was one person around who didn't want to make it horrible...

"I'm glad I didn't eat any..." She picked up the conversation again, letting out a small chuckle. "It sure didn't smell like anything familiar..."

"Stupid processed food..." Seifer muttered, in a last attempt to cheer the girl up before letting her go inside, and most likely bawl her eyes out a second, maybe third time. It earned him a giggle.

"You aren't as bad of a guy as everyone makes you out to be, Seifer... I hope you know that..." In a bold attempt to thank him, she quickly kissed his cheek and hopped up the stairs, pushing her door roughly open. He could already see the tears forming on the rims of her eyes.

Sighing slightly, he turned around and began to walk away. He had a plan, and in the end, even though he thought it would be Naminé, it was himself who didn't follow through with it...

He wasn't a bad guy? Probably the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him... He chuckled, and set off at a brisk pace to get home. He didn't think it was such a bad night... After all, his natural aroma still shone through... He did manage to piss off Roxas...

??

Roxas watched from Hayner's window with his two other good friends. They couldn't believe they saw Seifer walking back, smirking slightly. Who knows what happened when Olette and Seifer turned from their view.

"I bet he raped her!" Roxas announced randomly.

"What?" The others asked, flabberghasted Roxas would assume such a thing.

"I bet it's true! That's probably why he looked so extremely happy!" He growled, looking as though he would kill anyone close to him. Hayner, the 'wise' one that he was, took a step back. But Pence simply laughed. "This isn't funny Pence!"

"I never said it was... But I think it's funny that you fell for Naminé's trap, when it's aparent that you obvious like Olette way more than you let on."

Hayner then laughed as well, putting Roxas into a depressed mood. He was no longer angry when his friends put it like that. At least it was obvious he liked the brunette now.

"You know, I don't know if Roxas should take that as a compliment or not Pence..." Hayner stiffened. "Everything will work out. You just have to trust yourself, Roxy..."

"Roxas..." He grumbled sourly.

"Now don't get into that mood you're always in when people follow you around at school wanting your attention..." Pence lectured, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Or when he has to go to school in general..." Hayner flashed a grin and got up from the couch when Roxas gave chase. It was a very wonderful day, turning into something awful, but the two were certain that they were going to help Roxas and Olette through this anyway they could...

That meant having to keep away Seifer and Naminé as well... It seemed that they would have more work than they first realized...

??

**A/N: Well there! I got it done before MOnday, which is very happy on my part. I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and such, I was going fast during the end, doing the best I could :D I hope it didn't seem rushed... I had to do a little filler, and quite frankly, I think that Hayner & Pence would try and cheer them up...**

**And sometimes Seifer can be nice... So... I don't really see why he couldn't be nice to Olette tonight. And Naminé... She's just digging herself a hole isn't she?**

**Inspiration struck me on my Sora/Kairi, so expect for that one to come soon. I really hope you guys like it, cause I'm super excited for it... I think it's totally liscious! But we'll just have to wait and see. Have a good week everyone! (Back to school for me... ;;Dies;;;)**

**-zesty-**


	14. 13: Unlucky Number?

**Take Me Back**

**A/N: Well... Sorry if this will be a little late. I have something I'm going to be doing tomorrow (Thursday, Feb. 5) and today I may not get the chapter done (if you can't figure out the date, I feel bad for you.) My Sora/Kairi one is going good at least! :D That's always a plus Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this plot. Bummer.**

**Quick Random Thought: Peach & Rasberry Chocolate... Does anyone besides me think they're gross?**

**Chapter 13: Unlucky Number**

White sweat pants and an orange T-shirt. That's what the outfit for Olette consisted of. She didn't feel at all like doing anything, and was thus left at the hotel room, abandon by her mother and brother.

It was okay with her though. She needed time to think, and soak in the bathtub maybe...

This was stupid. All she wanted was to go home... She missed Selphie and Kairi, even Tidus and Wakka... Riku and Sora too. Taking some coffee out of the pot, she wondered just how long they would be in this stupid town.

There was nothing left for her here. That was something she hadn't figured out until now. She was always curious to know what she was missing in her friends, her home... Roxas... But now she saw that her home wasn't hers anymore, her friends the same and willing to do anything for her, and Roxas was a stupid bastard.

Yup, that's right... Olette hated the kid now. He had betrayed her, and hurt her... She had never felt this close to anyone before in her life, and then he took the knife, stabbed her in the back, and twisted it until it popped through her heart. Talk about a double whammy - friendship and a possible romance.

Sighing, becoming more depressed than she already was, she decided maybe she'd watch some T.V. That sure was something she hadn't done in a long time. Mustering up a grin, she plopped onto the couch, settling herself into the cushy material with her big bowl of popcorn, coffee, and pop. What a horrible mix...

But it didn't matter, she just went about her business.

Although, as soon as she was about to buy a movie, there was a knock at the door. She groaned loudly, hoping to scare the person off, but it juset made them all the more anxious. Hesitantly pushing herself off of the couch, she walked to the door and thrust it open, ready to yell at anyone who intrupted her 'time'.

But as soon as she opened her mouth, she stopped.

There infront of her, claid in ripped jeans, suade boots, and a red and white thinned strip with lace on the bottom shirt, and a red headband complete with a bow, was a certain blonde. And boy, if Olette thought she was depressed, she should have ventured out to find this girl to make her look like the happiest person in the world.

"Are you Olette?" She asked in an extremely nervous and tenitive voice.

She simply nodded, to stunned. She knew who this was...

"Olette... I really need to talk to you." All the brunette could do at that request was step aside, so the girl could walk in. How _dare_ she... But Olette figured she'd see what that little bitch had to say. Man, was she on a roll with the swear words that day...

After allowing the blonde to get comfortable on the couch, Olette slumped into a chair, pausing and rewinding the movie. Shifting heavily, the sapphire eyed girl opened her mouth and took in a deep breath, completely ready to spill her, what looked to be by the amount of oxygen going in, life story.

"It wasn't Roxas' fault that all of this happened. It was mine and this guy named Seifer. It was a horrible thing to do, and I know that what he did after that festival was horrible too, and I know you must be really upset, and you must hate me, but I do apologize and I never meant to hurt you, I just didn't know what to do because I was lost and confused, and I was only looking at what I thought was best for myself, when clearly it wasn't the right thing to do, and I feel stupid, and I'm completely ashamed and -"

"Stop," Olette half exclaimed. She didn't want to seem anxious, but this was getting ridiculous. "One... Even if you claim it wasn't Roxas' fault, it was because he kissed you, Naminé. Two, yes I know who you are, and I admit I have been way jealous of you because it seems like Roxas likes you (suspicious proven right). Three, Seifer wouldn't do a thing like that... Four, what do you mean what he did after the festival? All Seifer did was walk me home. Five, I do hate you, and I am upset. Six, you probably aren't sorry, and you wouldn't have done it if you didn't mean to hurt me. Seven, bullshit - you're sixteen... You should have found yourself when you were nine. Eight, I agree with you completely there. And nine, you'd probably do it all over again."

She had never before been so harsh on someone before, and she hadn't intended to at all really. But desperate times called for desperate measures. Either Naminé was truly sorry, or she was a very good actress. But Olette knew girls, and she knew blonde whores such as Naminé... (By the way, no offense to Naminé lovers. That's just her roll in the story - I love the girl! Just not in Chain of Memories.)

She wasn't sorry...

"It's not true... Honest, Olette, this whole thing was a mistake!" She cried, hoping that the girl would believe her.

"If it was a mistake, then why did you God damn do it?" She found herself jumping to her feet, and getting in the girls face. Shock spread throughout her feeling, as the familiar electrifying feeling of anger swelled throughout her veins.

"I don't know, okay? I messed up!" She had jumped up now, tears stinging her eyes. She must have felt very guilty. But Olette didn't buy it, or didn't want to.

"You think it's all going to be okay now?! It wouldn't be! Not between Roxas and I or you and I again!" She found herself screaming, letting the bottled up anger of the past, present, and future release itself.

Naminé, luckily, didn't have a clue about any of that, so was right there being angry with her. Well, at least Olette had an anger buddy...

_If you can really call that whore a buddy..._ She agreed with her mind.

"I don't care! All I want is for Roxas to be happy! I see that now, and I think that -"

"If you want him to be _so_ happy, you go date him! It's apparently what he wants!" She screamed, tears leaking down her own cheeks now.

"Are you stupider than me?!" Leave it to her to insult herself. "I mean, I know I get bad grades and such. I thought you were supposed to be smart!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Olette put her hand on her hip, expression turning irritated almost too quickly, as though she were getting ready to be defensive.

"I mean," she breathed, trying to stay calm, "that he likes you! Not me, and not any other god damn girl who stalks him and follows him around! He likes _you!" _She sighed exasperatedly, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Olette stopped and looked down, anger completely vanishing from her very being. She talked so quietly, Naminé wasn't sure she had even talked at all.

"He doesn't like me... If he did..." She trailed off as her shoulders began to shake. Slinking down into the couch, she sobbed into her hands. Naminé wasn't sure quite what to do, but she sat next to the brunette and offered any comfort she could give. After all, this was her fault.

They stayed like that for sometime, before the blonde pulled back from her hug.

"Olette, go talk to him... Surely you guys will be able to work something out, and you'll live happily ever after!" She tried to muster up a smile, but the mood in the room was far too depressing.

"But... But..."

"Or he'll come to you. It's really the way to go. Everything's better when the guy apologizes!" She talked in a chipper mood, just enough to allow a light smile to grace Olette's lips... "I don't know how I can make it up to you..."

She shook her head. "Just tell me what you meant about Seifer... Please." She felt her old calm self coming back to her, and she felt that some of the things she said were unrealistic and a smidge harsh, but also some of them true.

"Seifer wanted sex... Plain and simple." She stood up and waved. "I should be going... My dad wanted me for something at noon, and it's almost that time. I'm sorry I had to cut this short, and again... I really didn't mean those things that happened..." With that she took her leave.

Olette on the other hand, sat stunned in her spot. Naminé the bipolar, Seifer the player, Roxas the cheater... What next? Pence the body builder?

Naminé had just come to talk to her. She had just explained that Seifer was bad, and Roxas was good. But how did that make any sense?

She had no idea who exactly this girl was, therefore couldn't exactly pin point if she would realy tell the truth or not. Sighing exasperatedly, she pushed the doors open and walked out to the balcony, allowing the warm breeze to hit her face.

Olette wanted nothing more than to go home. This whole trip had been one big waste of her summer. Sure, the questions she had had been answered... But at the cost of missing precious time with her friends back home.

That's when she began to think about then. Would anyone even miss her? Would they be bored and such without her there? Then she got the idea...

"Selphie!" She yelped, and hurried back inside, pouncing onto her suitcase and ripping it apart to find her cell phone. It was only to be used in case of emergency on this trip, but that was definitely an emergency. Anxiously, she pressed and held the first button, and held it softly to her ear.

"Hello?" Came a groggy answer.

"Selphie!" She was so glad she got an answer, and there was an obvious shift in the mood of the other line.

"Ollie! Oh Ollie! I'm so glad to hear from you!! I want every single detail of the trip! I hope no one has been mean to you, and I hope you found your sexy friends, and ohhh! There's been nothing to do here without you, and we all miss you so much! And I just -"

"Selphie!" Olette laughed. This was just what she had needed to lighten her mood tremendously.

"I'm sorry, but it's just been so _boring! _But that's not important. What _is_ important is you giving me every tiny detail of your trip so far!"

"There have been so many good things... And bad things, and horrible things, but also some amazing things too!" She sighed, thinking about the first day she got here, and how weird it was running around with Oliver tagging along like a lost puppy.

"I want to hear all about it!"

Out in the living room, her drink, popcorn, and sappy romance movie awaited... But wouldn't be noticed again for quite a few hours...

??

There was complete silence, until someone decided to break it.

"What a _bitch! _What kind of _nerve _does she _think _she _possesses_ to actually come and _talk _to you... _AFTER _she made out with the man of your dreams! Ollie, _please_ tell me you _aren't _taking her advice over mine!"

Olette smiled at the noises her friend made, emphesizing the disgust for the blonde. "What advice would that be, Selph?" She asked, a small smile creeping upon her features.

"Hm... Give me a minute to plot..." She wanted nothing more than to say the perfect words to her friend. She hoped ever so much for Olette to be happy, and she was actually willing to think on her break, just for her. "Why don't you just like... Let your anger go, and then you can just see what he tries to say to you?"

"I haven't talked to you in weeks, and that's all you can say?" She smiled slightly, letting a chuckle show throw in her voice. She could almost see Selphie grinning like a baffoon on the other line.

"Well... You've made me digest a lot of information... My mind isn't that big for gossip when I don't have a clue who they are!" She laughed as well, but then turned slightly serious again. "He sounds like he's good for you, Olette... I mean... If this Naminé character is really telling the truth, then he seems like he likes you a lot."

"It would be so hard..."

"You'd see each other on holidays and breaks."

"Would it even last?"

"You've been best friends forever! I wouldn't be surprised if there was some sort of... Secret marriage that happened so long ago neither of you can remember!" Selphie gasped at her own assumption. "Darling, why didn't you tell me? I thought we agreed I was going to be there!"

"Oh shut up Selph..." Olette laughed, happy to have the conversation light again. "Oh!" She almost forgot to ask. "How are you and Tidus?"

"We're good again..." Her flippy haired friend became more mellow. "He's been away at camp... We talked it out over the phone though, and we both agreed to take time off, just until he came back. Then we'll try it again and see how things go! Eventually, we're both going to run out of flaws and stop breaking up!" She giggled.

"I'm really glad you're working it out with him, Selphie. You two are adorable!"

"Oh... Um... I think that everyone wants me to tell you... But if you talk to Kairi, you can't tell her okay?"

"Okay spill! I need the gossip after being away for so long!"

"Sora's going to buy her a promise ring."

"A what?"

_"A promise ring!!"_

"Oh... My... Gosh! No way! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Selphie that's so excellent! She's going to be so happy! They're going to look adorable!"

"And think of their wedding and their kids, and their house... Ohhhh it was a match made in heaven!"

"Positively perfect! So cute, he _has _to wait for me!"

"That's why he hasn't given it to her yet..." Olette couldn't believe the news she was hearing as she fiddling with a loose piece of white thread from her bedspread. "He wanted to wait until you were hear. Nothing will be complete until our whole gang is around!"

"I can't wait to get home!" She sighed, and flipped over, chocolate hair cascading around her. Boy did she need to cut it or what? She sat up and looked at the ivory colored antique dresser placed delicately infront of the wall, diagonal from the bed.

"It's going to be great..." Selphie sighed, and the girls both knew the other's expression. Green eye's shimmering with delight, brown hair tilting to the side as their heads dropped, in a dreamy daze that would consume them until Sora finally got the guts... And Olette finally got home.

"You know... I think that I'll come home soon... You know - my mom has been on the phone with the hospital a lot. I can only assume she'll want to come home soon to see him..."

"Oh Ollie, but everything is going to be fine. Don't freak yourself out about coming home... You just do that when you're good and ready. Sora can wait... And surely, for your boy problems, and since your father really liked Roxas supposively, he'll wait too..."

"Thanks so much Selphie... You really were the exact thing I needed today. Not junk food and sappy movies."

"I'm cooler than all of them!" She burst into a fit of giggles with her friend. "I'm always here for you, Olette... In the end, everything concerning Roxas, you need to do what you think is the best fit thing to do. I only think that perhaps Roxas isn't the bad guy... But I'm not saying Naminé is either..."

Olette nodded, and replied, "Trust me, Selphie, I'm pretty sure everything might just work out."

"Hurry home hon... But... Don't hurry too much!"

"Will do. Bye Selphie."

"Toodles!" She hung up then, and tossed the phone onto a small mound of clothes. Sighing, she knew that her words to Selphie had a strong possibility of becoming the truth...

??

**A/N: Well... I was going to update on Wednesday, but then I got stuck. Thursday, I didn't even touch my computer chair, let alone finish. Friday I wasn't home, and now finally at 9:48 at night, I'm writing my author's note... Isn't that just grand?**

**I'm so sorry for the late update. This story is coming to an end, as you can see... That chapter (mainly chapter's end) wasn't completely useless... It holds a key to the future... But that's not important... **

**Stay tuned for a sneak peek to my Sora/Kairi! It's coming along quite nicely... Not suckish like this one is. I'm glad to see that one of my reviewers is back, but I seemed to lose a few of them too. Again, I'm sorry if it's the updates' fault... I really don't mean for it to be.**

**And I'm just too tired, and too lazy to check this over for spelling mistakes, so forgive me on that too if there are any. Thanks to anyone who points them out there!**

**With that said, I think it's time to end this long ass author's note. I hope I put Selphie in character as well... That sort of scared me... But don't worry all you Naminé haters... I think she may still have a bitchy part to play. As for everyone who likes her, well there might not be. I can't please everyone, right? :)**

**-zesty-**


	15. 14: Rush And Roulette

**Take Me Back**

**A/N: Well, I'd like to say thank you to Midnight Hikari because she gave me the idea for this chapter. Thanks sweetie! And you all better thank her too! Valentine's Day soon! I hope you all have plans! I sure don't. :(**

**Disclaimer: I haven't owned it, I don't own it, I never will own it.**

**Quick Random Thought: I really love to draw. Too bad I'm no good at it (sighs)**

**Chapter 14: Rush and Roulette**

They sat upon the clock tower, plotting ways to get her to forgive him. The train sounded off, closer than it did only a few minutes ago. They knew it would be letting off passengers, but they weren't paying too much attention.

There was a large group of kids walking off the train, making a little too much noise.

The brunette of the group looked down. "Hayner, Roxas... Look!"

Hayner looked down, following Pence's lead. "Hey, she's cute..." He looked at his friends, completely disregaurding the situation at hand. "Do you think she'd go for me?" He wondered outloud.

_"Olette Elizabeth!"_

There were a few deafening screams coming from below, of a certain girls name which made their eyes twitch downward. There was their brunette friend, in a pair of jean bermuta shorts, and a pink V neck T-shirt with a white flower on the side. She looked positively ecstatic as the second brunette and redhead attacked her viciously.

"Who is that?" Roxas asked, obvious waves of emotion flowing off of him. The other two just couldn't pin point exactly what emotions they were.

Quickly running down the stairs in a sad attempt to catch them, they watched the retreating figures of the loud group, marching down the street. "Oh dear..." Hayner sighed, in a depressed tone. It perhaps, just got ten times harder than it was five minutes ago...

??

"Selphie... Your clothes! Kairi, your hair! Both of you are so much more adorable than I last saw you!" Just being around Selphie made Olette's mood go up... And up, and up some more.

Selphie had gone on a major shopping trip, which surprisingly she never mentioned on their phone conversation. Normally, she'd describe each and every article she then possessed, but decided it would be better to let Olette have the floor for once, listening to her problems thoroughly. It was a much more updated fashion, with new accessories, and graphic T's, cute minis, and so much more. At least from the description she was now recieving.

Kairi's hair had grown rather long over the school year, her not cutting it down to it's place on her shoulders. It was now half way down her back, and curled in a wavy perm. It looked positively dazzling on her. Sora agreed...

"Olette... This place is beautiful!" The redhead squealed, obviously impressed. "I can't believe you spent six years of your life here, and didn't _die_ when you had to leave! It's gorgeous!" He attitude was like a plague, seeping throughout the others.

It wasn't just Kairi and Selphie that came to visit her in her biggest time of need. It was also Selphie's mother, who agreed to shaperone this whole spontanious trip to Twlight Town. Riku, Sora, and Tidus tagged along for the ride. Wakka, unfortunately was on a vacation, and would not be present at all. (I just have to point out that I am so mean to him.)

Girls eyed the Destiny Island boys the whole way to the hotel. Kairi was too distracted with the scenes, forcing Sora, against his will, to gaze at everything she pointed out with her. He wasn't truly distracted by any of the girls; he figured they should all be envious of the redhead latched onto his arm.

Riku was soaking up the attention just as much as Sora was. They were all fauning over him, thinking how adorable he was; it was written all over their faces until there wasn't even an inch of skin left with big black perminate marker. Knowing Riku, only about two of the twenty-five girls caught his attention. Smiling slightly, he shook his head and glanced at a humorous Selphie.

Tidus was the only one of the males bathing in the exsessive girl coos. That left a growling Selphie, taking death glare to a whole new level. It was more of a 'you look one more time, your face will be ripped off and stomped on' kind of glares.

"So..." Olette muttered helpelessly. "What did I miss with you and Tidus? Last I heard, you were on the ropes with him... He seems content now..."

"We didn't exactly break up... Just... Took some time off..." She sighed, trying to take her attention off of her jealousy. By the looks of things, it wasn't working very well. She began to glance rather self consciously down at herself, to make sure she was better looking than all the passing girls who gave Tidus their hearts in one simple sigh.

"It's quite a long story... Tidus is taking much too advantage of the situation if you ask me. Selphie, kick his ass!" Kairi cheered lightly. They didn't want the boys to hear, but it didn't matter... They were wrapped up in a conversation.

"I just don't know what to do." She shrugged. "Drama! I hope you aren't having as much trouble with Roxas..."

"Ooooh!" Kairi squealed, happy as a clam. "I get to meet him now right? I hope he's attractive! He better be the very best for my Ollie!"

"You're making one big scene..." Olette chuckled, a glint of fondness in her eyes. Her friends did really care about her more than she could ever imagine.

She really appreciated that... More than they would ever know anyways. Friends were always an issue with her after she was moved away from her three best. It was an awful experience, but she just didn't know what to do. Until she met this small group of people.

??

_Olette stood awkwardly in the doorway to second grade. _(Sorry if the ages are kind of off.) _She wasn't sure quite what she was doing... Sick and tired of making friends, she carefully slid into a seat without drawing too much attention to herself._

_"Excuse me!" There was a harsh voice behind her, that made chills crawl down her spine in slow motion. "You're in my seat!"_

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know..."_

_"Stop it Mindy!" Someone with short brown hair had glared at the girl. The tension was obvious in the air, even for the six/seven year olds. "You don't have to tell her what to do! It's not even your chair! You got moved to the _orange_ chair over there. Orange is for losers!"_

_The girl known as Mindy put her hands on her hips. "My daddy's richer than you!"_

_"I don't care!" To make a point, she sat in the red chair across from Olette. "I'm sorry about her..." She smiled, her pearly white teeth, minus the two front on the top missing, glistening in the bright light. "She's really mean, don't take it bad, okay?"_

_Olette could only smile slightly._

_"Selphie!" She piped up, sticking her small hand out, anxious to make more friends._

_"Olette..." Carefully, she shook hands, feeling a little weird. She figured only grown - ups did that kind of stuff. Selphie was different... She really liked her a lot already._

_"Kaikai!" Selphie called. Olette hoped it wasn't someone quite as scary. A small redhead girl with a white and blue halter top dress and white sandles walked over shyly with a spikey haired brunette wearing random yellow shoes, blue shorts, and a white shirt walked over. They all looked like such friends._

_"This is Olette..." She then glared at the boy. "Be nice!"_

_He pulled his thumb out of his mouth. "I am nice you meanie!" He whined, turning around._

_"You two are amature."_

_"That's immature..." Selphie corrected a silver haired boy._

_"I explained that!"_

_"Exclaimed." Sora said randomly, trying to prove a point. Olette and the redhead giggled._

_"I'm Riku!" The taller one smiled, his yellow shirt matching Selphie's dress. "The dumbhead right there is Sora, and that's Kairi!"_

_"Hello..." She answered shyly, tracing her pale hand along the wooden table._

_"Wanna play dress up?" Kairi asked, her voice a little more anxious than before. "The boys said they'd play with us! It's gunna be fun!" She giggled and grabbed Sora's hand, yanking him away._

_Olette nodded, smiling and feeling happier than she had in weeks. That was the strange start to a wonderful friendship._

_??_

"Bye Dad..." Roxas mumbled slightly, opening the door and slipping on a red sweatshirt.

"Where you going squirt?" He asked, his brown hair tangled, a tired glow looming on his face.

"Just... Out... I need some time to think."

"Don't be gone long alright?" He smiled and turned, walking across worn wooden floor that creaked now. The house was getting old, as he crossed into the living room, complete with mocha colored carpet. Their furniture clashed horribly bad, and nothing in their house except perhaps their dining room matched. It gave that comfortable feeling to the house that everyone who came around really enjoyed.

Their stair case was right infront of the door, the carpet worn out, leading into a picture-filled hallway upstairs with bedrooms, a bathroom, and a few other miscellanious rooms. He smiled slightly at his father's retreating figure. His parents were nice people, not matter what anyone said, and they were probably nicer to Roxas than they should have been.

Shutting the door quietly behind him, he shoved his hands in his pockets, and backed up from his white house with green shutters. It was the only white house on the block, all the others the peculiar colors found only in Twilight Town.

There was a brick path leading to their white picket fence, with emerald green grass on each side, part of his mother's flowerbed wrapping around the deck and being shown off to the rest of the world. Each flower blended with the next, making it _the _work of art in probably the whole part of the town.

Deciding on a rock, and kicking it up the street, he wandered aimlessly, until he found himself in the opening of Station Plaza. But he wasn't alone. There were two others sitting on the ledge, conversing quietly in the cool night, watching the stars twinkle. It was later than he expected when he trudged outside.

He walked casually to the end of the bricks, leaning over the edge, trying not to disturb the couple.

"Are you Roxas Harper?" A female voice asked. A voice tenative no doubt, but still brave enough to ask him.

He nodded and smiled slightly at her. She slid off the edge and walked over to him, violet eyes shining in the pale moonlight. "Kairi Porter." She stuck out her hand with a pearly white smile. He shook it firmly.

"You're Olette's friend?" He questioned, remembering the name from somewhere. He couldn't quite pinpoint it though. It wouldn't hurt to ask - he was questioned first anyways. She nodded and turned back to the ledge.

"This is Sora..." She said, jerking her head toward the brunette who was staring up at the stars. He looked at the blonde and nodded, then looked right back at it again. "You known Olette for a long time then, huh?" She asked again, still not facing him anymore.

"Yeah... We used to be good friends before her parents moved her away."

"I've heard the stories..." She traced a square on the worn away brick, and looked at him, eyes glowing with affection. "She really adores you, Roxas. I know for a fact she still does... Just don't screw anything up. We came here for Ollie because Selphie knows her best friend. She knows that there was something wrong... And after Olette explained what happened... I was shocked. From all the stories - she made you out to be the positively best guy ever... Probably even better than Sora back there..." She leaned against him, and although she was shorter than the blonde, he felt smaller than ever.

"I never tried to hurt her. She was... In the wrong place at the wrong time." He thought that might have come out wrong.

"I'm not saying it was your fault. Whatever intentions you had with _her."_ She spoke Naminé's presence as though it were a curse. Something not to be spoke of except in horror stories. "Even if you didn't have intentions..." She added when he was about to interrupt. "You really hurt Olette... But you've got to tell me right now... If you plan on fighting for her, or if you really don't like her, and you're going to let her go."

"What am I supposed to do?" He questioned, his voice more desperate than it should have been. But he needed Olette to forgive him. Even if her friends had to tell him what to do, he was determined to get her to talk to him again. At this point, he just simply needed her as a friend if nothing more.

"I'm not really sure..." She turned towards Sora, leaning onto his shoulder. He slung his arm around her casually, still not saying anything.

"You could try some explaining." Sora said simply, ocean blue eyes piercing Roxas' own sapphire orbs sharply. His face was hard, as though placed in a distrusted area. Which was sort of true... Most likely. "Your blonde friend already tried. Olette is torn, I'm sure if you went in there... Then again, I'm not sure how she would take that. Olette is a pretty forgiving person. You have good odds." He flashed a toothy grin before sliding off the edge.

"We were supposed to get ice cream, Kai..." He said in a fond voice, rubbing her back.

"Right, Oliver won't be very happy we've been out here so long..."

Roxas smiled at them, as they began to back away slowly. Twisting completely around, he glared at the ocean. The big body of water he could almost hear from all the way up there. In a way it was too soothing for the occassion.

"Roxas!" Her sweet voice rang out in the quiet atmosphere again. He turned, his eyes catching her figure. "She loves you, Roxas..." With that she turned around, and didn't look back.

He was left alone with his thoughts... And boy, did he have a lot to think about now... He figured he wouldn't ever sleep again. Ever so slowly, he made it back to his house. The only thing he could trust now - the house that never changed, in his room that was always the same, with his same bed and the same window, and the same ceiling, and everything perfect.

He would make his decisions there... No matter how irritating they might be... He had hope he could patch things up now...

And that's all that mattered.

??

**A/N: I'm not even going to bother looking at word count. If it's short - it's short. I had NO CLUE what in the world to do, even though I thought my ending was a little clever. I hope you all forgive me for the late update, and I really hope that you guys enjoyed it.**

**I apologize for the grammar mistakes and such, but I'm just trying to post, and I'm really tired, and much to lazy to proofread.**

**Read and review my lovelies! It's going to be over soon... Just not sure when, lol. I'll let you know just as soon as I figure it out!**

**-zesty-**


	16. 15: New Views

**Take Me Back**

**A/N: Here's to another sucker chapter! I see no one is really reviewing anymore. What I shame, I thought it was getting better :( Review if you like this!! Please!! Review if you READ it!! And I'll come review all of your stuff!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. That's it. It's over. Completely done.**

**Quick Random Thought: I wish I had an idea where this was going. (sigh)**

**Chapter 15: New Views**

"He's _soooo _cute!" Two of them cooed.

"I'd say he looks like a jerk..." One of them commented with a mumble.

"I think he looks okay... A little bossy -"

"You're such a chick!"

"Am not!"

"Guys! He'll hear you!" Olette snapped playfully at her friends. They were all giving their opinion on Seifer Almsy. They decided to take a day off of Roxas, since it was only their second day at Twilight Town. Sitting in the park. lounging in the liscious grass, under the shade of a worn, and chocolate brown and old tree, they spotted a blonde.

This was when Selphie and Kairi when psycho for Seifer, and after there... There was no getting off the subject...

They might as well enjoyed speculating on Olette's choices.

Sora and Riku were fighting about who was a chick and who wasn't, Tidus already held a grudge, and the two girls were fawning over him. Olette on the other hand, was quiet, weighing her options, battling silently in her mind.

"What are you thinking Ollie?" Selphie asked, her face bright with exceptions. The guy never did anything wrong to _her Ollie _so she figured he couldn't be too bad. He would at least have one more kudo point than Roxas would.

Kairi and Sora never told anyone about their meeting with the blonde. They had their shared opinion that he wasn't a bad guy, but they weren't about to let anyone know that they know where he's coming from, or anything of the sort. It was like a big game to them now, seeing both sides... And realizing just how big of a misunderstanding this all was.

It was actually hilarious in Sora's eyes. Kairi was the only one who kept things semi - serious, trying to look at the situation from both sides, and help wherever she could. It wasn't working, since they had to be sneaky.

_"You couldn't be sneaky even if you were invisible!" _Sora had howled at laughter with that remark, and got one big bump on the head from his girlfriend.

_Stupid men... _She had thought.

Sure, this Seifer guy was attractive, and probably very sweet... But he just had one of those looks... Like he was looking for one thing, and Kairi thought Roxas' personality was much more sweet, rather than salty. Something Olette obviously didn't need.

She had lots of problems... Guys who wanted to take advantage of her didn't need to be thrown onto that list, making it rip and fall all over her head. It wouldn't be a pretty sight. Though she has to admit, Olette was doing pretty good for herself. The redhead just wondered inside of her fast working head how long the emerald eyed girl could hold out for and be happy before she crumbled and accepted Roxas before he went to her.

It was obvious after having it pointed out, that they were absolutely, irrevocably made for each other.

They just didn't see it yet.

"He hasn't done anything to you Ollie!" Selphie sighed, in a much too dreamy manner. Tidus grumbled, but was quickly jabbed in the ribs by Sora. He glared slightly, warning him not to bring it up today. It was their time to help their friend, not time for Tidus to feel sorry for himself.

"Who's that?" Someone, no one was sure who, asked.

"That's Fuu..." Olette sighed. "She's completely pro Seifer... A bit obsessive if you ask me..."

"Why is she like that?" Sora asked, turning to the second brunette only to receive a shrug.

"Who knows... But he has no clue; she doesn't really speak all too much. Three words top in a sentence. Once her opinion is given... She doesn't really say much else on the matter... At least, that's what I've heard from Seifer. And you can tell whenever you're walking down the street and happen to pass them, or see them across the restaurant -"

"You sound like you stalk the kid!" Tidus joked, grinning as glares were thrown in his general direction. Selphie even smacked him across the head. "Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"So immature..." She mumbled under her breath.

"_I'm _immature?" He gasped. The blonde was obviously rather offended by that comment.

"Yeah, you are immature, Tidus... So what?" She casually replied, as though it were nothing new.

"You're the one who is so fucking bipolar -"

Everyone glared at him to shut up. The kid had one bad temper. Something Selphie didn't care for... It only helped her side of the battle in that situation.

"They're going to come over here if you don't shut up..." Riku mumbled, his usual pessimist self.

"Maybe we want them over here?" Sora asked, his tone challenging. The others looked at him curiously. Suddenly, he began to make a scene, doing anything to catch people's attention.

No matter how much the other five begged, he wouldn't stop. Not long after, Seifer spotted Olette, and moseyed over. Rai being his normal oblivious self, while Fuu was secretly sulking. Vivi for once was no where to be found.

"Olette..." Seifer nodded, a smile threatening to spread across his features. She blushed slightly at his expression and looked down. "Who are these five?" He asked, sounding a bit superior.

"They're friends from home..." She answered, still not looking at him.

"I'm Selphie!" Selphie piped up, obviously impressed by this guy. "That's Kairi, Sora, and Riku!" No one missed the fact she skipped Tidus, except of course for Tidus.

"And I'm Tidus!" He said, pounding his chest in a blitzball type way. He figured everyone else had just introduced himself, so thought nothing really of the sort.

_Talk about a short attention span... _Selphie shook her head at the blonde, disappointed. Normally, she had a lot of fun teasing him when they were broken up. But lately, it was just stressful... Oh the drama.

"It's nice to meet you all..." He smirked.

"We're lookin' forward to seein' ya around, y'know?" Rai also pounded his chest, but in a more ghetto way.

"Charmed." Fuu answered sarcastically. Everyone now understood what was meant. It was amazing how oblivious some guys could be. Even Sora understood that the girl liked Seifer... But either he didn't notice, or just didn't quite care.

It wasn't important... All the better for Olette... At least, that's what Selphie thought.

Really Olette didn't like Seifer like that. Sure, he was hot, and sure he was super sweet... But, the only person she ever really felt that way towards was Roxas. It was sad to admit it, but she loved the kid. And even after the Naminé incident, not many nights ago, she _still _loved him. But, he would have come to her by now, if he hadn't meant anything by that kiss. It could have been her just being a whore, or it could have been planned for the brunette to see.

Either way, she was beginning to feel her self esteem lower, taking blows every time Roxas was brought up as a matter of boyfriend. It gave her chills just thinking about it. Nothing depressed her more these days.

"She would love to!" Chirped the girl standing next to her. Olette glanced to her side, curious as to what exactly was being said while she was off day dreaming about her depressions.

"Great..." Seifer turned to Olette then, making her stand a little bit straighter, and turn just a smidge more pink than her cheeks had been five seconds ago. "Olette, I'll see you at six then?"

She could only nod. He winked and moseyed on off, Fuu and Rai eagerly walking behind him.

"Olette!" Selphie squealed, causing everyone in a ten yard radius to cover their ears. "You just got a date with the moset attractive guy I've ever laid eyes on!" She sighed dreamily, her drama queen antics kicking into over drive. Everyone could feel the jealousy radiating off of Tidus, who stood directly behind her, and yet Selphie couldn't tell one bit that he wanted to rip the guy's face off... And he hadn't even asked _Selphie._

"What am I doing?" She asked quietly, hoping not to sound too stupid.

"What?" Selphie stood dumbfounded and confused that she had just asked what she had.

"I was a little wrapped up in my own thoughts to hear what you made me agree to..." She smiled slightly, showing she wasn't mad. Maybe Seifer was what she needed.

"Olette... You're going on a date with Seifer." Riku answered a little too calmly. Olette twitched slightly and turned.

"Oh... Okay..." She nodded, and tried to smile, but it came out weak.

"Let's get ice cream!" Kairi declared, taking the two darker brunette's arms and marching off, leaving the bubbly, quiet, and flirtatious behind.

As soon as they were far enough away, whereas Selphie wouldn't want to run, but rather ask Riku's opinion on what Olette should wear, Kairi lowered her voice. "You don't like Seifer, do you?" She mumbled.

I glanced warily at Sora, but she waved him off as though he weren't there. He didn't seem too bothered, so I figured anything Kairi was about to tell me, he already knew.

"I don't think of him like... Selphie thinks I do, let's put it like that..." She didn't want to admit she still liked Roxas. She couldn't... Not after what he did, she had to at least survive a few days without him.

"Oh Olette..." It's almost like the girl could read her mind sometimes. "You aren't fooling anyone except maybe Tidus and Selphie when you say you don't like him anymore..." She smiled kindly, her face full of concern for her friend. "I want what's best for you... You're probably the most sensitive out of all of us Ollie... And I don't want an ass of a boyfriend for you, just like you had your distaste in Sora."

It was the first time Sora glared at Kairi in what seemed like forever. They had such a perfect relationship... Olette would have to ask the kid about the ring sometime.

"That's not something I'd prefer to bring up Kairi..." His eyes bored into her, making her look away, but grab his hand.

"Oh shut up, I'm helping Olette."

He winked at the girl, causing her to smile and focus her attention on the redhead next to her. "In my defense..." Olette started with a smile, ignoring the glances from both of her friends. "I only said that because Sora was rather flirtatious with other girls too..."

"I was not!" He put a hand to his chest, fiegning surprise. He looked hilarious when he acted offended. The girls simply looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was their massive fit of giggles that made the other three catch up with them.

"I'll heed your words Kairi..." Olette whispered, before linking arms with Selphie as well, and walking proudly down the street for the first time in a few days. She wasn't scared to see anyone now that she had her two best friends with her. It didn't matter anymore anyways... Everything was going to be fine.

She would just have to pick if she wanted Roxas or if she wanted Seifer. Tonight would determine it. She had given Roxas his chance... And he proved to be sweet, and cunning, and adorable... Just all the things she ever really thought about in a guy...

But Seifer could prove to be more loyal. She was confused... Why couldn't she just erase this summer and start over by refusing to go with her mother. Questions spun in her head again, reminding her of all the good things that came out of this trip.

And here the déja vu started... She had this very same conversation in her mind just before she called Selphie that fateful day...

Everything was going to get worse before it got better... Somehow all of them could tell.

??

Selphie and Olette giggled as the pulled Kairi along the hallway.

"Olette, you should really be getting ready for your date. You only have like an hour and a half, and we have to find you an outfit, and do your hair and -"

"Don't complain Kairi!" Selphie interrupted.

"Complain? Why would I complain?" She mumbled, letting her purple flip flop equipped feet being dragged across the ivory carpet ways, down the brightly light hallway of the Twilight Town Inn. They had given her a pedicure, and a manicure, and dolled her up for reasons quite unknown to her.

"Shh..." Olette instructed, as the slowed down at a door. Ever so quietly, she opened it and they pulled Kairi through it. There was a change in atmosphere, that was the only thing she could sense, even after peeking. She only caught a glimpse of the black blindfold bound around her eyes before quickly shutting them again, realizing it was only going to get her in trouble.

??

"Nothing like a grill out!" Pence sighed, placing a heavy hand on his bloated stomach. Well, it was either bloated or that was it's normal size.

"Your dad makes the best grilled foods Pence..."

"I know... Like, no one would expect it... But he's a great cook."

"I expected it..." Roxas mumbled, poking Pence in the stomach. They both laughed for a little bit, before they looked over towards the dead pool at the Twilight Town Inn. "Hey look at that!"

"It's that cute redhead!" Hayner sighed, jumping onto Pence's back to get a better view. He'd do anything to better his description forming of the girl in his mind.

"What's going on?" The only brunette asked, slightly confused at why there was a small group walking outside, when supposedly the pool was requested off limits. They had been looking forward to sneaking in, acting innocent when asked if they were customers, and swimming.

"Let's get closer!" Hayner half suggested, half instructed. They crept towards the back hedges and looked through the leaved twig-like branches.

??

"Selph, Ollie, what is all of this about? I demand you -" Her blindfold was tugged off, and she saw the glittering water in the pale light. It wasn't dark it, but it was in the evening far enough to give off a certain beach glow to the water, reminding her of home. There was a pathetic amount of sand spread around the pool, and she suddenly felt over dressed.

"Guys?" She looked at them, but they simply stepped back and pointed forward. Slowly turning around, Kairi saw Sora looking more nervous than she'd seen him since he asked her out. "Sora? Are you okay?" She walked over to him and took his hands, in which he relaxed quite a bit.

He looked at her, face shy, something she didn't remember as well about him as she did before.

"Kairi... I love you, you know that right?"

"What's this about?" She questioned, not daring to glance away from his face.

"And... I love you enough... To make promises that I would go to the end of the world to keep... You know that too right?"

"You aren't... Leaving are you?" Tears immediately arose and fell from her eyes, the thought of _her _beloved Sora leaving struck her hard. He wiped the droplets away from her face gently. Selphie and Olette exchanged quick glances from behind her, silently freaking out and wishing this was happening to them.

"No... No of course not, Love..." He softly answered, taking her hands once again. "But I want you to know... That I don't want to rush you, and I don't want to do any of that crap everyone else does. I just want you to be happy, and I want to make promises and take this further."

"Wha -" She never got a chance to answer. He pulled out a small ring from his pocket and smiled at her. She could gape... Nothing else.

"I promise to always love you, and to wait for you even if it takes us an eternity... That's why I bought this for you. It's like a promise in a circle and a jewel. I hope you accept it, so that I can prove that I'll keep these promises..."

"So... I... But you - and - we - it - _yes!_" She grabbed his face and yanked it towards her own, mashing her lips in with his before he could even smile in response to her answer. He picked her up and twirled her around, never breaking the contact.

Selphie and Olette stood, and applauded the picture perfect moment, shaking the tears of joy from their eyes. Smiling and glancing at each other, they were both thinking of the same thing... _Would they ever get that too?_

Sora and Kairi's relationship was special... They had known each other since they were about six months old, and had been best friends ever since Kairi hit Sora in the head with a block. They watched video after video countless times where the two of them were stuck together, even if they didn't want to be. They had a first grade marriage, and Kairi made Sora pick flowers with her when they were eight.

She taught him to dance, he taught her how to play the guitar. They fit together, Sora the mold, and Kairi the play-dough. Kairi the bowl and Sora the soup. Sora the dark, Kairi the light, and Kairi the ying, and Sora the yang. They just _completed _each other.

And as Olette watched Sora slip the ring onto her finger, and wipe the tears away from her again... She imagined a similar scene.

Possibly above the clock tower, a blonde teenager standing in front of her. Reciting an even more adorable speech, just at the sunset... Right where she had her first kiss... Right where her life was ruined... Right with the person who was there for it all...

Smiling slightly, all consciousness of her date with Seifer slipped away, as she watched the couple in front of her.

??

**A/N: I'm actually ahead! I am actually going to update on time! I feel so happy with myself! Oh my freaking god! This is going to be great! I'm so happy! I feel so relieved! That Kairi/Sora fluff actually had a point, in which I'm extremely glad for!!! Yay! It might not have sucked! I might actually proofread this chapter!**

**I am officially happy, even if it's uberly hot in my room... :D I hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter, and that random ass Soriri fluff! So there!! Please read and review Loves, and I promise you it gets better as we go on! Another climax is coming up!!! :D**

**-zesty-!!**


	17. 16: Curious

**Take Me Back**

**A/N: I'm not going to ruin my moment with author notes. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Let's get a move on, you all know the drill.**

**Quick Random Thought: I need a more comfortable chair to write in.**

**Chapter 16: Curious**

A sundress. A simple sundress, straightened chocolate hair, and light make up, complete with an ivory cover up and matching heeled flip flops.

"How can I go when something spectacular just happened?!" She wondered outloud, looking at herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time in five minutes.

"Um... Because you can't cancel... Who knows, maybe he'll whip out a ring on you, Ollie!!" Selphie smiled, lightly touching her friend's shoulders with her hands, obviously filled with enough excitement for the three of them. Kairi gave a bit extra, but was kind of distracted in her own thoughts. Of course, nobody blamed her, they all would be too.

"That's not funny Selphie..." Olette lectured. Even being nervous didn't stop her from lecturing people. It was in her nature, it was high time somebody realize that. "That was something for Kairi because she and Sora have been best friends and going out forever... I would never accept if it were Seifer."

"So..." She smiled a sly one, making Olette shift. "If it were Sora you'd say yes?"

"That's not what I meant!" She head palmed, not believing how odd the flippy haired girl could be sometimes. "You're so..."

"So what, I wanna know what you think of me?"

She giggled and threw a pillow at her friend. Once it fell from her face and onto her lap, the expression it wore turned from shocked to vengeful. "This means war."

"No! Selphie I'm sorry! The make up!" She squealed, laughing and trying not to be hit at the same time. She whipped a throw pillow in an attempt to hit her, but it missed and hit Kairi in the head. She turned, her expression fiery as she chucked a body pillow across the room.

It was one of those stupid firm ones with the really ugly designs, but long enough to stop a snowplow in the middle of the street. It hit Olette off of her feet, knocking her onto the couch, and throwing them all into hysterics.

A soft knock at the door made them abruptly stand Olette up again and fix her, pulling a few feathers from her hair. What was it with people in Twilight Town and hitting her with feathered pillows? With all the mix matched, brightly colored and floral print bedding on the ground, they flung open the door to see Sora and Seifer conversing quietly.

"Oh hey!" He gave them a look like _I'm not going to ask_ and changed the subject right away. "Seifer came to our room. I said you guys probably weren't ready yet... Suppose I was right."

"I thought you were avoiding that subject..." Kairi commented in a non-questioning tone, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well..." The brunette scratched his neck, then tucked one foot behind the other, locking his ankles in a cross, and leaned his head back on his arms, crossed behind the gravity defying fluff he called hair.

"You look great..." Seifer spoke softly with an almost... nervous tone? It was amazing to the human ears. Olette could almost hear Fuu growling in the background. She shuddered, but smiled nonetheless.

"Thanks... You... too?" He laughed, waving a hand in front of his face and pulled her out. Okay, so he wasn't as gentle as she would have thought two seconds ago, but... That was then, this was now, right? Wrong...

"So where do you want to go?"

"I haven't really been all too many fancy places... I thought you had this planned."

"I did - I just figured I should ask you in case you had something against really rich places."

"No! Not at all..." She lied... It was the first of the night, and probably many more were to come.

??

"And then... I realized that something was totally off..."

"Oh! Like that one movie with the girl and the guy who wasn't human?"

"Exactly!" He laughed, taking a swig of his soda as though it were alcohol. "Except, she was human... Not... A robot. And I'm not a girl!" This made the brunette laugh whole heartily.

"So... What did you do?"

"I told her I'd have to call it off and schedule it for some other time... I couldn't do it under that much pressure! Especially since she had this major thing against Fuujin for who knows what..."

"I could only imagine..." She muttered shaking her head. "Where in the world do you get all these peculiar stories, Seifer?" She asked, almost in a fawning mood. This guy was better than she gave him credit for.

Either it was those weird drinks she had been ordered, or she was perhaps... Falling for him? No... She couldn't be -- not after just one date, that'd be ridiculous!

"My parents travel a lot... I get to go with them. I mean, I miss a lot of school and stuff sure, but just in case, they have me enrolled in an online school as well. They worked it out and everything. They both work at the same place, so they get to go together. It's almost like a family thing." He looked at the girl, waiting for her reaction.

"Wow..." She smiled. "That's amazing!"

"What about you and your parents and family?"

"Well..." She stirred her straw in her drink, hoping the dreaded question wouldn't come. "I've got a brother... He's nine."

"So... I wouldn't have met him then, right?"

"Right... My mom was pregnant when we moved I guess. She just didn't know it yet." She looked up at him, scared of the next questions.

"What does your mom do?" He asked, almost reading her thoughts and avoiding it.

"She owns an art supply store. It's nothing too big, but I guess for the small town we live in now it's enough."

"And your father?" He asked, not changing his tone at all. Perhaps he didn't catch the hints too well, but Olette knew it would come up sometime, so she might as well spit it out.

"He... works with animals. I'm not quite sure what he does... Some sort of research I think it was." She knew it wasn't the answer he was looking for, but stalling was working as far as she could tell from the emotions he was allowing onto his face.

"Where is he now?"

She sighed and took a sip of her drink, gnawing on the straw while she gnawed on her answer. "He got in a car accident a few months ago..." Her tone was just above a whisper. "He's in a coma."

Carefully taking her hand from across the table, Seifer gave it a light squeeze. "I'm sorry, Olette... Really I am."

"It's fine..." She stood up. "Can we go?"

"Sure..." He laid the money down on the table... The meal didn't cost fifty dollars, but he didn't want to wait for the bill. Scribbling a thank you on the bill with a pen, he put his hand on Olette's back and lead her out of the cafe. It was breezy outside, still light out, but getting closer to Twilight every second. It's what happened when one was in a darkened restaurant with classical music playing softly, and everything going right. People just didn't watch the time.

"I've had fun tonight, Seifer..." She looked over at him, but quickly glanced away.

"I did too..." She wasn't sure if he meant it, or if he was just saying that... But he seemed sincere, so she'd go with that. Turning slightly toward him, she cocked her head to the side. "I'm going to take you back, okay?" He asked, not waiting for an answer before he pulled her forward, almost coaxing her back to the hotel.

They walked a long time in silence, although the blonde's hand never left hers. She blushed at the thought, and averted her eyes towards the shimmering buildings. It was pathetic that they didn't even stay out until nighttime, but she couldn't really complain. They were there for a good three hours. That was enough for her.

That was Olette's real first date with no one else there. She was asked (sort of), and she hadn't gone just to be someone else's date so it could be accumulated as "double dating". She wondered if Kairi and Selphie had felt a slightly special feeling inside of them, making them feel as though they were the luckiest girls ever.

She thought it was probably just a natural thing.

While she was wrapped up in her thoughts, they made it back to the park where the hotel was located. "Can you make it from here?" He asked, glancing around the park, lips twitching slightly upward at the sight of it. Olette didn't pay too much mind though.

"Yeah..." She looked up at him, and suddenly...

He kissed her.

It was one of those kisses that could make someone melt into a puddle of mush, not being able to move or breathe. He placed his hand on the back of her neck, as she found hers wound around his neck, and twisting at the back part of his hair. Another hand was placed on her cheek, and she was pulled forward into him.

The intensity never faulted as she molded into him, almost as though it were a perfect match. There was just one thing that was bugging Olette... But it was pushed to the back of her mind once again as Seifer slid his tongue across her already hot lips.

Making her decision to wing it, she mirrored his movement, and soon she found herself in the grass, making out with the one guy she never thought possible, even when she'd heard him at his meanest where he'd take advantage of girls.

That wasn't happening with her... She was sure of it...

Seifer moved one of his hands to the girl's waist below him. _Who knew she could be this good of a kisser?_ He wouldn't think about any of the gory details of the ways he was feeling, but he knew that with Roxas watching, it was worth it. Especially since he wasn't anticipating her being quite as excellent of a kisser. Smiling into her lips, he sank more compassion into it.

He could picture any other girl in his mind that he had ever dated making out with him in the grass, as the brunette girl underneath him. And nothing made him happier when they made the first move to take it a step further. He figured this one wouldn't do that... But might as well make the attempt anyways...

??

"Roxas... Don't do anything rash..."

The blonde's fingers twitched, as though he could pick up a knife used for the grilling and run and beat Seifer senseless, and possibly to death with it. His eyes mixed with the glittering twilight, creating the illusion of fire dancing through the orbs.

"Roxas..." Pence warned, walking over slowly to his side. Almost hesitantly he placed himself before the scene unfolding before him, and the fiery blonde.

"She has a right..." Hayner mumbled behind him, either not disturbing, or hiding it well, by what was going on in front of him. "I mean, not to create a public porno, but to kiss him..."

"That's not kissing!" Roxas cried, almost too loudly. Pence had to smack a hand over his mouth.

"Well... It started like that..." Pence shot him a look.

"You aren't really helping the situation."

"Well -" He was interrupted by Pence's father walking over with a fresh stick of hot dogs.

"You ready for round two boys?" He said, taking no notice of anyone but the four of them. Pence smiled and pulled Roxas away. Hayner could only linger, hoping Olette would maybe see them, and _maybe _change her mind about punishing the poor kid. He really hadn't meant to do anything wrong.

"So... Where are we going tonight?" Hayner asked, joining the group again.

"What do you mean?" Pence asked, trying hard to keep the subject off of Roxas' bitterness of the moment. It was excellent his father hadn't noticed yet...

Dennis Allen had always been an observant man. He often kept quiet about things though, making it seem to a complete stranger that he was an irresponsible parent, and extremely unintelligent. He laughed merrily at these jokes, as though they were insults to the people saying them. He had a nice philosophy on the gist of things, which was a good thing for Pence and his sisters.

They all needed a little pep talk every now and then, ever since their mother died. It was a horrible event that happened a while back, leaving the six remaining people in Pearl's family devastated. Three years had gone by, and Mr. Allen was content in just raising his children to the best of his abilities, not caring about what anyone said to him anymore. The only thing he didn't like was the pity.

It infuriated Roxas to know that Olette didn't know this. It was a confusing concept, but he thought she should have really known that by then, considering the fact she'd been in Twilight Town for sometime. He wasn't sure why exactly either... It was Pence's own problem if he wanted to tell her or not, and the subject obviously had not come up. But, it appeared in his mind that the girl should have and could have gotten to know them a little better again, but she acted as though she'd known them all along.

"Now you're just being too obvious..." Mr. Allen smiled at the blonde, making his head jerk away from his plate. A wave of nausea flew over him as he discovered he'd been caught. "I can normally just let it float by, but what's bugging you, Roxas?" He asked this casually, but there was so much he couldn't possibly tell the aging man.

Hayner kicked him under the table to gain a response.

"Ahhh... Err, well... I'm just... Not very hungry. I'm tryin' though!" He grinned, and prayed his acting skills worked a little. He hated to lie, especially to that man, since he was like a second father... But he figured it should work... _Should._

"Alright then..." The man didn't bite, but let go anyways. Roxas could picture a little anime chibi form of him, that white broccoli shaped breath puffing out of his mouth that second. The thought almost made him chuckle, until he thought of what could be going on behind him.

"Hayner!" Her chirped up, ducking under the table and bouncing into a standing position, a football held out in his hand. A familiar mischievous glint filled his already flaming eyes. Hayner caught the hint and pulled Pence up.

"I don't wanna play!" He groaned.

"You ref..." He winked at Pence, knowing the kid would eventually understand what they were trying to do. He didn't catch on quickly enough apparently, because he moaned aloud as he was positioned to the side of them.

Roxas took one glance backwards, and smirked, throwing the ball to Hayner. Hayner made a wise move to go to his left... Roxas' right, where Olette and Seifer would be laying. In a swift motion, he glanced their way, to see them caught up in each other. A sight by itself, enough to make him barf all over the luscious grass.

The only part of his mind focusing on the game, was content on getting the game closer to the 'couple'. How it pained him to think of those two together...

One single pass from Hayner, faster than he expected it, was gracefully tossed too far to his right. Rapidly sprinting towards it, he seemed to lose his balance completely.

_This is not what I had planned!_

His mind screamed at him, as he tumbled over the two, afraid of what was to come now that he had made his presence abruptly known. Hayner and Pence both ran over, but hung back about six feet. All four eyes turned to Roxas, who sheepishly rolled over, mumbling something unintelligent under his breath.

"Roxas?" Her sweet voice rang through the air, and although accusing, still made Roxas' tongue tingle to answer.

"Sorry 'bout that..." He mumbled half heartily.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" She sat up in the grass, curiosity almost overpowering the anger on her face... Although not in her tone... Then it was completely reversed.

"It was an accident, okay?" He snapped. Leave it to him to sound snippy with her.

Seifer stood and pulled Olette up with him. He offered a hand to Roxas, but he shrugged it off, knowing quite well that Seifer was doing it only because Olette was there. Normally, he would have kicked him back down to the ground, depending on how many witnesses there were around.

"What's your problem now?" She asked snidely. Obviously his distaste in Seifer upset her.

"Don't act like you know all..." He mumbled, nonchalant about the current situation.

"All she did was ask a damn question..." Seifer growled menacingly.

"Seifer -" Olette tried to stop him... But he wasn't one to stop at such a dainty request.

"Stop acting like you own her..." He snarled. He reminded Roxas of a rabid dog. He decided to comment on it out loud, and then added something more to irritate him further.

"You're the one who acts like it Seifer... Whether she wants to admit it or not... You know I'm right..."

"Please Seifer..." Olette squeaked. She must still care. He wanted to push her to the limit to see just how much. "Walk away, let it go."

"Yes... Do that Seifer." Roxas mocked, a slight twitch tugged at the corners of his mouth. A loud cracking sound came from the pale blonde's knuckles, as though warning him subtly. "Do that and she'll _really_ hold something over your head... You won't be able to _ever _get her to have sex with you then -" There was a rather loud _smack_.

??

**A/N: Okay! I'm on a roll here! I'm very happy... But tired... Yes, definitely tired. I'm going to go to sleep now, and I'll update in the morning! Yay! I hope you all liked the chapter. Sorry if the date seemed so short, but I really suck at them. You wouldn't have liked me afterwards.**

**Thanks so much for the last reviewers (jenn... Your spam of a total of 5 :) I FINALLY CRACKED 100 SO THANKS VERY MUCH ON THAT! **

**Please read and review loves!**

**-zesty-**


	18. 17: Fighting Eases Tempers, Not Pain

**Take Me Back**

**A/N: This was originally going to be part of the last chapter. I really couldn't stop myself! But, I did... And decided the smacking of whoever it was :D You'll find out soon :D be left for this chapter... With that said, I shall move on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own this. We get it, moving on to the babble!**

**Quick Random Thought: I'm going to take my time to say I love Tyler. He's adorable! Yeah, nough said, moving on to chapter title!**

**Chapter 17: Fighting Eases Tempers, Not Pain**

Roxas stumbled and tripped, falling to the ground in an attempt to get the stinging and burning flame away from his eye. It licked at it, every so often hotter than the other times as Olette yelled.

"Seifer! I told you to knock it off! God dammit just go!" She pushed him backwards, and he walked off, saying that he'd come see Olette tomorrow. She paid no mind to him as she bounded over to Roxas, along with the other two males. He could feel a black eye coming on. A big one at that; he couldn't even open his right eye.

"Roxas, are you alright?" She asked, her voice faint. He could only nod in agreement. "Good." Then a stringing pain slid its tongue across his cheek.

"Ouch!" He yelped, the others also jumping back, suddenly not wanting to get involved. "Why exactly did you just _slap_ me?" He growled, obviously annoyed by what she did.

"Why are you being such a big jerk about this?" She shrieked, slapping him again in the same searing spot. He rolled out of the way now, trying to get feeling back in the right side of his face. It wasn't working too terribly well...

"About what? How am I being a jerk in any way possible?" He growled, getting slapped again, this time on the other side. He didn't want Hayner and Pence to get involved, so he glared at them, warning them not to get in the way of Olette's directed fury.

"You're just _mad_ because I like Seifer!" The words slipped, but she wasn't done. "And you can't say anything about it! I hate that _bitch_ that you kissed at the festival! And that night was going so well!" She glared at him, her voice becoming high pitched with anger and a panicky sorrow.

"A bitch? You think she's a bitch?" He laughed at the ironic part of the situation. That obviously wasn't right... Another slap to the left side of his face, creating a hand print as though she pressed red finger paint to a piece of white paper and left a perfect mark.

"You know, she came to my room!" She screamed in his face, tears threatening to fall. "She came and said that it wasn't your fault!"

That shut Roxas up for the moment, but Olette took it differently. She glared and began talking too fast for him to understand. "Idon'tunderstandhowintheworldyoucoulddosomethinglikethat! She was bullshitting me!" She turned around, but he grabbed for her arm.

"Olette! Stop being so god damn difficult! There's nothing wrong with me kissing Naminé! We weren't together!" Another wrong choice on his part.

He was slapped again, and this time really saw the hurt on her face instead of the anger. "It was basically like that! We kissed two fucking times and I swear to god you and I were going to get together when Hayner told me to meet you! It was all part of your ploy to make a fool out of me! Well god dammit Roxas it worked, so just leave me the fuck alone already!" She screamed.

No one had ever imagined she had this type of temper. Most likely not even her own family knew she could get so mad on such short notice. It had obviously been bottled up inside, and was now coming out to have it's own fun wreaking havoc on others. It was working quite well on Roxas.

"_Olette!" _He almost pleaded now, daring again to snatch up her arm in his defense. "_Please!_ Just stop and let me explain myself god dammit! You're being immature!"

"_I'm _immature!" She shrieked.

"Yes! You're actually being a very spoiled little brat at the moment!"

"You are such a bastard!" She pushed him away this time, pressing hard into his chest and giving a weak shove. It wasn't affective physically, but the blonde knew she wanted him away... It could mean for good and he wouldn't let that happen. He knew she was upset, and she had ever right to be.

"How am I the bastard? Don't you understand what I'm trying to save you from?" He glared, fire dancing in his eyes with a small tinge of purple desperation. It made them look beautiful in the sunset; something for once Olette didn't notice.

"_No! Just _because Seifer _actually _likes me! You're _JEALOUS!_" She spat, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, running her make up.

"I am not _jealous!_" Roxas couldn't help it, he had to snort at that. "You can't seriously think I'm jealous of that _pig!_"

"_**He **_captures my attention when you didn't you god damn son of a bitch!" She slapped him again, the feeling leaving the right side of his cheek completely. He grabbed her wrist and held it tightly so she couldn't slap him anymore. He grabbed her other wrist for helpful support.

"All he wants you for is sex, Olette! I see him with every girl, and they all end up getting their heart broken because all he wants is fucking sex! You're still young! You're beautiful and phenomenal! You can't give yourself away to that kind of bastard!"

"Oh you are such a lying fucking loser!" She wriggled free and glared, pushing him backwards and turning swiftly around, hair whipping wildly in the face.

"Please! Let's talk this out!" He gasped out to her. She slapped him once more before slipping out of her shoes and bolting for her hotel. This time, Roxas did not follow...

??

Olette burst into the hallway, sobbing and wailing uncontrollably. She didn't care if she sounded like a two year old throwing a tantrum because he wanted candy and his parents said no; she was upset and she felt she had every right to cry like this once in a while.

That surely hadn't been her fault. Roxas was the one who had hurt her, not her to him... She had only dated Seifer because he kissed Naminé. A new wave of betrayal flooded through her body, making her cry faster, and harder. She could hear a door opening, but there she tried not to stop.

Two strong arms wrapped around her and heaved her inside, her not doing much about it. She found them to be Riku's arms. His face screamed upset, as he wondered how in the world something could have gone so wrong for the brunette to be so upset.

The living room was brightly light. Bright enough for Olette's mood to shatter even more so. Everyone was feeling happy at the moment, happy at Sora and Kairi's announcement and happy for Olette that she was finally catching on to someone she adored. A tsunami washed over her, filled with all negative emotions. Although, it was mostly guilt... For a lot of different things she presumed.

Selphie and Kairi were at her side in an instant, hugging her and telling her it would be alright. They didn't care what happened, at least not right now. Seifer, Roxas, Pence, Hayner, the date, the kiss... It was all in the past now, and they didn't want to hear any details until they calmed their friend down.

"Hon... Tell me what happened sweetie, please..." Kairi beckoned, soothingly rubbing her friends back as she hiccuped into a white, soft Kleenex.

She could only shake her head and sob for now. That was okay though, they would let her cry; she needed to get it out right now... They would ask her again in a little bit, just to see if she felt good enough to talk about it.

"Did Seifer do something?" It suddenly clicked in Sora's mind, his temper flaring. "I'll hunt him down and kill him if I -"

"It wa - wasn't..." She sniffled and took a gasping breath. "Se - Seifer!" She burst into a new set of tears, and everyone became quite still pondering this about. "It was..." Breathing deeply, allowing herself to get her hiccuping under control she puffed out his name. "Roxas."

"What did he do to my poor baby?" Selphie jumped up, looking for any sort of weapon, preparing to go out into the world and go on a yelling spree. Her voice hadn't been used quite so much since she'd arrived; it could use the exercise.

"Oh Selphie!" Olette half laughed half cried out, hugging both girls at the same time. They smiled and hugged her back, wanting to be there as best as possible for the poor, young girl in their arms.

??

Seifer stalked down the street. He would wait at the ice cream shop for five minutes, and go back and kick the crap out of that stupid blonde. Who was he to warn Olette of his intentions?

She didn't know him, so that gave him the upper chance... But there was that slight possibility that perhaps Olette would believe him. Sure he liked Olette, she was cool... But he wasn't looking for a girlfriend - end of story. He figured she'd find that out sometime... But, he wasn't about to lose his cool around her... He'd go back for the kill after she was gone, just to make it Roxas' fault of course.

The story would go... Roxas went out seeking revenge, and Seifer _had_ to use self-defense... It was wrong if he didn't. And she'd believe him, and run off to go chew out a broken Roxas. He smiled wickedly. That would work out rather nicely...

Chuckling slightly, he decided that'd be a rather brilliant idea, and just barely contained himself from skipping back to the park. Roxas was right there with Pence and Hayner, talking to them about one thing or another. The blonde looked distressed with a black eye that he couldn't even open, and two extremely red (and hand printed) cheeks.

Laughing louder now he approached. When they finally heard him getting closer, Roxas jumped up.

"You son of a bitch - bastard!" He growled, just slightly under a yell.

"I did nothing wrong..." Seifer laughed, a very nasty side surfacing from within him. He hadn't had the chance to be so mean to the three of them in a while. He was going to enjoy this little meeting.

"You were going to use her! You still plan on using her! She's something more than just one of your bitches, Seifer! And I swear to god if you -"

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "You really want to fight with me, Harper?"

"I'll do whatever it takes..." Roxas finished in a low, menacing voice. Seifer was a little intimidated. He had never before seen his 'enemy' so furious. But he managed to shrug it off quickly enough.

"Really?" Seifer threatened, his own voice dark and equally as ominous.

Those were the last words spoken before Seifer slammed his knuckle into Roxas' jaw. He stumbled backwards, hardly even making a grunt. Pence and Hayner jumped up immediately. "Stop!" Hayner growled. "This is stupid!"

"You hit like a girl..." Roxas smirked, knowing he was digging himself a grave. It hurt... Bad, but he could put on a show all for Seifer's sake. Just as long as Hayner and Pence didn't try to involve themselves, everything would be fine.

Seifer's anger took a flare for the worse, as he punched Roxas in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Somehow, Roxas stayed standing and threw a punch of his own, right at the larger teenager's lips. It smashed into them, creating a bloody mess, as though he squished a ketchup packet on his mouth.

Growling, they soon got into a large fight. Roxas threw punches and kicks, Seifer throwing the same. Each was harder than the last, creating an aurora of hate and anger all in a giant bubble that seemed to reach out to a few different groups of people around. Pence's father had gone to pick up some more things for a bonfire, and while he was gone, the two boys fought.

There was one point when Seifer had straddled Roxas. He was pinning the blonde to the ground, as he tried in vain to roll out from under the dumb guy. But, Seifer had a strong grip... And soon...

There was a sickening crack. The flippy haired blonde cried out in pain and rolled Seifer off of him, who was completely stunned to silence. Hayner and Pence ran over and rolled Roxas back onto his back. A bone was sticking out of his arm, white and splintered out of the way it was suppose to be. Blood was everywhere, and it kept coming fast with each quick beat of the poor boy's heart.

He screamed bloody murder, as though he was getting killed, chopped up by a knife, his murder amputating what he didn't need to live first, in a slow and agonizing manner. If he thought his black eye was bad, this pain grew hotter and hotter, as though he his whole hand were engulfed in blue flame - the hottest of them all.

To the flesh on his face, the tears rolling down it felt like cool icicles melting away in the springs first heat. They were refreshing on his skin, but nothing could sooth the agonizing terror that was his arm. It was completely mutilated.

Seifer pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911 as soon as he could. He didn't know if Roxas would rat him out or not, but he definitely didn't want to stay around to find out. Slowly getting to his feet, scared and worried and regretful all the while Hayner speed walked over to him.

Thrusting his palm at Seifer's face, it hit him smack in the nose, knocking him over with yet another crunch. This pushed Roxas over the edge, and he turned onto his stomach, lifted himself up as best he could, and threw up. The crack of bones was a disgusting thing mixed with the nausea of pain.

Pence rolled him carefully away so he didn't collapse again in his own barf and watched as Hayner kicked Seifer several times in the ribs, going hardly noticed.

"I think you broke my nose!" He cried out, tears stinging his eyes as well, although extremely unwillingly.

"You deserve it you asshole!" Hayner cried out, giving one final shove with his foot and running over to his pain-filled friend. "Roxas! Yo, stay with me here buddy!" He tried to keep Roxas' own arm from the 'protection' of his stomach, curling over to fight people back from the world... There was so much blood... It was amazing Seifer had the force to do such a thing... Truly amazing...

An ambulance came, and took him with Hayner. Pence stayed back in order to tell his father, but couldn't stand the blood, even though they began cleaning it up immediately. Seifer was also taken into an ambulance, his nose gushing almost as much blood as Roxas' had. There was a difference though... One broken bone was vengeance, the other was from pure hatred... Both were from anger though... Something that didn't obviously fit well with males that faught over girls...

"Roxas!" Hayner looked worriedly over to the blonde on the stretcher, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut in pain. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine, Hayner." He snapped bitterly. He was not fine. It was almost humanly impossible (probably is, but give me a break and bear with me here) to break a person's arm like that, and here Roxas was laying on a stretcher going to the hospital, possibly half the blood from his body drained away. He voiced this aloud to Hayner.

"I think if you were missing that much blood, you wouldn't be complaining to me about it..." He reasoned.

"I'm delusional now... Hayner makes sense!" They ordered him to lay back so they could check and make sure he wasn't going into shock, and he reminded them this was a simple fist fight. Hayner couldn't help but laugh at the expressions the crabby blonde was throwing everyone in that small compartment as they sped down the road.

??

Olette stalked outside. She had heard the news from Selphie, who had heard from Riku, who heard from Kairi, who heard from Pence out in the park that Seifer beat the crap out of Roxas and broke his nose.

The brunette smiled... After all, Hayner did break the guy's nose...

Shaking the nice thoughts away from her mind, she decided she'd give the idiot a piece of her mind. It was one thing for Roxas to be completely jealous. Fine, she slapped him enough... But for Seifer to go and break his arm? Awful... She felt sick just thinking about how much blood Pence described... But then again - Pence never liked it either, so why not exaggerate?

Sending a quick text using her brunette friend's cell phone, she told Seifer to meet her at the ice cream shop at twilight. When she handed the phone back to Pence, he sighed. "You know... It's been odd without you around the last few days."

"Yeah... I know..." She sighed and looked at him, eyes big and round... With a rather sad expression sketched into her features. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Olette!" Pence put his hands up and smiled, taking one of hers and slipping it into his. The contrast in skin color, and size was tremendous. "Really, it's nice that we got to see you again anyways... Even if you... Have to go back."

"It's hard..." She looked up at the sky, catching a slight glimpse of the clock tower. "I don't want to leave anyone behind."

"I know how you feel." He nodded, his white tennis shoes becoming temporarily covered by the grass. "Would you like me to come with you to kill Seifer?"

"No... I think I can talk to him myself thanks."

"I was hoping you would say yeah. Then maybe he'd get smacked around."

"Beating up guys doesn't do anything. If you yell, they might listen." She giggled and hugged him unexpectedly. Her head slunk into his shoulder as she embraced him. "I've really missed you guys more than you'll ever know."

"We still think about you too, Ollie..." He muttered, pulling back. He was taller than her now, with a lot more smart in the world than he had when they were younger and used to hug and play with each other. Shaking his head, he chuckled. "You've grown up a lot, Olette... Just do us a favor, and never forget."

"I won't forget if you never do..." She smiled and held out her right hand in a fist, besides her pinky finger that stuck out at a curve. "Pinky promise..."

He wrapped his own chubby finger around hers, and they shook it. "I pinky promise... But you don't have to worry about it. I'd never forget you anyways." She grinned and broke apart turning slightly.

"I'd better go find him..."

"Good luck Olette..."

"Thank you Pence..." She kissed his cheek and ran off, having changed from her orange dress to white sweatpants and a pink, light weight, sweatshirt.

??

Seifer waited. God damn did his nose hurt. All he wanted was for him to sleep. They had given him damn drowsy medication... Why was he swearing so much? He forgot who he was meeting roughly five minutes earlier, and simply hoped it was an attractive girl he could bang. That is, if she made it in time for him to remember he was meeting a certain girl.

There was a slight tap on his shoulder, and he twisted around, his body doing a one eighty spin. Jumping and spinning wasn't good... Everything became blurry. Damn that medication.

_"Seifer..._" The only person who could produce such venom when they spoke was Olette. He was happy she was here... He would talk to her and set the record straight with Roxas. Violent and unwanted memories flooded back into his mind, just after he put up his protective dams. Oh well...

"Olette...! You'll never believe what happened!" He exclaimed, emphasizing with his hands. "Roxas stalked me down and totally tried to beat me to a dried prune! I broke his arm in self defense and -" Suddenly, a throbbing, horrible, tremendously hideous pain shot through his face as though someone were ripping tape off of his haired arm. He howled in pain and was knocked into the ground.

Looking up out of his dizzy vision, he saw Olette's fist raised where his face used to be...

??

**A/N: Was that even a decent cliff hanger? Probably not, but at least I'm updating on time. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers... If you review my stuff, I'll review yours, and I review some of the longest reviews ever on the site, so I suggest if you want one, you take your chance! :)**

**Sorry for the late update... Fanfiction was having glitch problems AND IT WOULDN'T LET ME LOG IN OR UPDATE FOR THE LIFE OF ME! GAH!  
**

**-zesty-**


	19. 18: Unexpected

**Take Me Back**

**A/N: Well... I'm seriously tired, and hungry. Ugh, horrible combo... Thanks to all those lovely reviewers who are coming out from under rocks... Please keep reviewing, and like said, when I find the time I WILL read yoru stuff! so if you want some of the seriously longest reviews ever, review mine, I'll review yours. End. Of. Story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Cept everyone getting beaten up over Olette Lol. That's funny.**

**Quick Random Thought: Wii Fits are really fun :D**

**Chapter 18: Unexpected**

_Looking up out of his dizzy vision, Seifer saw Olette's fist raised where his face used to be... _

His _nose _to be exact. He didn't believe the nose would ever look normal again. More blood began to flood over and down his shirt, producing a half tie-dye red look. He cringed at the thought.

"Bitch!" Was the first thing his mind screamed at the girl. This was obviously the wrong choice. Her eyes flickered with fire, and she kicked him once, extremely hard, in the side of the ribs.

"Why the fuck would you do something like that?" Her anger had already been smoldering over Roxas, and now... She realized the blonde was right. "All you wanted was sex! You don't just lead a girl on like that!" She kicked him again hard, this time in the arm. He couldn't quite block her... She was still a girl.

"You are a dumbass stupid idiotic bastard!" She kicked him in the leg, her shoe producing a lot of power. He stumbled to get up, only to get slapped in the face by another hurtful blow. "You did that to Roxas..." Her voice was now low, instead of the shriek she bellowed just a few seconds earlier. "You son of a bitch I'm not even worth it!" A few tears spilled over her eyes as she aimed her final kick.

With as much power as she could muster, she kicked him right where a guy wouldn't want to be kicked. Groaning, he fell to the sidewalk, curling slowly into a ball as though the world were ending. And rightly so, everything Seifer had been working up to lately, had just crumbled as he had, smashing into the sidewalk with a bloody and broken nose, and a very sore body.

She stomped off then, giving the vibe that no one should go near... Not at all.

??

Olette sat on her balcony, her mind replying the incident twists the night before had played out...

Seifer had used her. That upset her. Yes, she had been over that so much in her mind. But the part that really got under her skin... That pulled out every negative emotion and let it roll off of her in misty clouds was the fact that she had disreguarded Roxas.

Roxas has done basically nothing to her. After seeing SEifer's intentions, she figured even if Roxas had intended on Naminé and him kissing, it was surely a closer leap to him, than it had been to the other blonde. Both of them had been rotten, but if she thought about it. She could see the shocked face once again in her mind (even if she didn't want to) that Roxas wore when she had been so horrorstruck, she couldn't bare to watch the two blondes locking lips. She could hear the desperate call of her name... But she just couldn't bring herself to turn around and forgive him.

It was all a plan from the beginning. The young girl could see that now, clear as day, as she knew that there was really no more she could do about the matter. What was done was done, and she needed to let things go.

Some maybe would go along and call her a spazz. She sort of thought so too. She found herself to be more and more controling each time her anger rose above it's limit, but no one blamed her. The stress of this topic had surpassed what most people have to deal with at the age of hers. Especially during that of which should have been a relaxing summer. A simple vacation to find some answers... That's all she had wanted. And now she was caught in the middle of the utmost irritating love triangle, or square... Whatever in the world one would love to call it depending on who all they wished to include.

It was stupid, petty really. She and Roxas were friends. Even if they had kissed, and even if it had been made clear they were meant to get together that very night, they were not together. Him kissing Naminé had yes, been a terrifying concept, and the feeling of betrayal threw bile into her throat the moment she thought about it, but not at all wrong. At least through an observing eye. She may have thought so, and others may have discovered they had the same plausible curiosities, but no matter which angle one looked at a rubix cube, it was always the same, even if the angle made it look easier.

Shaking her head, she glanced at the blinding sunrise that was five in the morning and sighed contently. For once, she had the answers she was looking for, and that's all she had wanted. A simple answer to a question, and then perhaps she would go and tell Roxas that she felt awful for being such a bitch, and they could be on better terms.

Even if nothing came out of their friendship like her insides wished (even if she wasn't fully aware of it yet), at least she would know that it wouldn't have worked out if they hadn't gotten together. If it was really fate that these events spread them apart, dooming them to a future without each other, then so be it... At least they would be there emotionally and physically for support that the other would need sometime in life.

The brunette smiled at the thought. A light kind of smile that danced upon her lips gracefully, as she replayed some events with Roxas, and the stories she had heard about him, Pence, and Hayner. Shaking her head, letting her chocolate hair fall over her should, she wondered what the other two's thoughts were on the subject of their odd relationship.

Somehow, in her mind, she felt she didn't really want to know. They could say that they were crazy to tempt fate, or ask why in the world they had waited so long to hook up. The conversation with them would be a little weird, that was true, but other than that she was rather excited to ask their opinion. She would do it a couple days from then though, when it had cooled down about Roxas and Seifer.

Although she figured at one point or another, the girl was going to have to go visit Roxas in the hospital. She wasn't that heartless, and he needed to know she still cared for him - or at least that she beat the crap out of Seifer after the fact.

Chuckling, she pushed herself off the white wicker chair and leaned over the old balcony, emerald orbs scanning the matching luscious grass below. Each set of green was shimmering in a golden ray, none quite like the next. Everything was different today... It was going to be a good one, she could definitely tell.

Olette remember how Roxas had sang to her, and won her heart over the moment he did so with a guitar. He made a complete fool of himself just to impress her, writing a song that was fantastic, and could possibly get a recording and become a huge hit. It was embarassing for her too, as if everyone was just depending on her to jump into his arms and kiss him. That almost happened, and now that she looked back on it, she almost wished it had.

"Olette?" There was a soft voice behind her, making her jump slightly, tearing her from her thoughts.

"Hey Oliver... What are you doing up so early?" Her little brother hadn't been seen around much lately - as she had been much too caught up in what was going on with her and her friends. He crawled up onto her lap and sat, still not old enough to think it _too _weird to disturb his sister. He leaned against her shoulder, obviously still tired.

"I had a bad dream..." He trailed, watching the sun rise above the seemingly ending trees in the horizon, when really a city was just beyond the park.

"Want to talk about it?" She questioned, her voice as soothing as she could make it, being slightly distracted and still in a haze of her own mind.

"It was about Dad." This made Olette grow quiet. She didn't really know what to say to Oliver on that subject. His father had been around yes, but more so for Olette, and her little brother was someone who could forget people very fast if he hadn't heard their voice. It was one thing when their father went on business trips, and easily could call and use webcams and pictures and such as a way to communicate, but the fact of the matter was...

No one knew if he woudl live or die, and that scared everyone, the nine year old especially. He couldn't have his father taken away from his so early. It would break everyone's heart, and smash it up even more to know that he was going to go without a father for the rest of his life, when it had only just begun.

"Go ahead..." She urged gently.

"Dad died... And then you got into a car accident and died to, and Mom was really upset, and she wouldn't talk to me anymore cause I reminded her too much of you two... And then you came back as a ghost, and it was all my fault because I was in the car with you and I asked you to go out and get me some candy and -"

"One Oliver... You look nothing like Dad and me... Mom would never do that. I am not a ghost, I don't even own a car, and I wouldn't drive you all the way to the store for candy." It was her attempt to make the conversation light, and it was working to a certain extent. The sides of his lips twitched upwards slightly as Olette bear hugged him.

"Thanks Ollie..." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Sure..." The breeze blew the sweet smell of lilac from the park up to their balcony, and at this time Olette leaned back and shut her eyes, relaxing as though she were part of the chair with Oliver sitting on top of her. The picture painted in her mind made her smile, but soon she drifted into a much wanted and needed sleep...

It was the only sleep she'd get in an extremely long time...

??

"I just want to apologize for what happened." She shifted uncomfortably in the hospital room, the pale walls staring at her as though they were mocking her for her mistake. Gulping, her eyes scanned the blonde sitting across from her, worn out and tired looking.

"Is that all you have to say?" He hissed slightly, his azure eyes narrowing into mere slights. She grimaced at his piercing gaze.

"I'm sorry... I don't know how else I can make it up to you..." She muttered, her eyes darting everywhere but to the blonde.

"Sorry won't make it up -"

"What more can I do, Roxas?" She pleaded, her eyes tearing slightly as she looked at him, bottom lip quivering.

He shifted uncomfortably in the white sheets, careful not to hit the iv coming out of one arm, and the cast on the other. "How am I suppose to get Olette to forgive me then, Naminé?" He questioned, his eyes widening in a hard stare. She flinched back as she thought about the answer.

"I don't know Roxas!" She plopped down on the side of his bed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Part of him wanted to console her, to make sure she was okay because he was just a naturally nice person... On the other hand, he wanted to slap her and say she puts on a good show but wasn't going to fool him. Both were equally tempting.

Finally, his kind side took over and he took her pale and delicate hand up in his. He squeezed it lightly, and mustered up a grin. "I guess you tried with her... She'll come around, I'll make sure of it. But Naminé, you can't keep giving in to Seifer. You're going to get hurt one of these times, and we won't always be around to make sure he stays out of your way."

She nodded, the gesture full of regret and sorrow. He wondered in his mixed up mind if she really meant it or if she was just playing it up. The thought had crossed his mind before, but now he was curious to know if she'd really go that far.

On one hand, it was Naminé and anything to get what she wanted was possible, but on the other hand... Everyone had to have emotions, no matter how much of a bitch they were. Shaking his golden locks, he lifted his broken arm slightly to tuck a stray strand of platinum blonde hair behind her ear and smiled graciously.

Naminé leaned in closer, but not until she was only inches away from his face that it dawned upon Roxas that he could end up making the same mistake twice. A mistake that cost him the one person he really ever loved, and a moveable arm.

_Stop her!_ His mind screamed, as though in pain and wishing for it to stop. And yet when she shut her eyes, he was so close to just going with it when the door burst open.

Hayner was extremely panicy. The blonde was surprised to see his friend even awake at eleven in the morning, but low and behold he was there, and obviously there was news, as his toffee colored eyes were wide with anticipation.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Hayner cried out, so suddenly after split seconds of silence that it nearly made Naminé fall off of the bed. All three blondes looked at least other for a moment before Hayner sprinted to the bed. "No time to explain!" He looked at Roxas wildly, as though by some odd force his friend would understand what in the world he was talking about without words.

"What's going on Hayner?" He asked, calmly, but a little shaken.

"What are you doing with Naminé right now?" He cried, whipping around and ushering a nurse to allow him out. The poor redhead woman, about twenty - five asked Hayner to sign Roxas out, and as soon as his last signature was pressed onto the paper, Roxas was being yanked out of the bed.

"Where are we going? What - Hayner!" He growled, yanking his arm backwards. "I will not go anywhere with you if you don't freakin' tell me what's going on!"

"It's Olette! She's leaving Twilight Town!"

??

**A/N: Sorry that was so short, but did you enjoy it? :D God, Naminé the hoe huh? Lol I really liked this chapter. It wasn't all too hard to write.**

**OH MY GOD! MY RUBIX CUBE METAPHORE WAS GREAT! I loved that one, it's the best I've got so far... :D I think I'll make a story on fictionpress about all my metaphores and quotes. They're really fun!**

**Please review and give me some feedback. I would like to thank simplyjenn, and all of my other reviewers for giving me the chapter with the most reviews! (chapter 17, 11 reviews) It really makes me happy! Talk to you all soon!**

**-zesty-**


	20. 19: Race

**Take Me Back**

**A/N: Well... Here is a rather... I don't know - exciting chapter? At least I hope it's exciting!! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers last chapter!! This chapter shall answer your questions - "Why has Olette left?" Lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, never have, never will... I think I've used this one before!! Lol**

**Quick Random Thought: I hate winter.**

**Chapter 19: Race**

They stumbled as they ran, trying ever so hard to race to the hotel where the brunette resided.

"What do you mean she just called you and said she's _leaving_?" Roxas snapped, his arm aching as he tried to keep his balance. The stone sidewalk was firm and sturdy, but that didn't stop him from tripping over his horribly large shoes.

"That's all she did! She was crying and upset, and she said she was leaving and that she'd take a train out maybe at the end of the summer!" Hayner cried in his defensing, dashing just as fast as Roxas, too out of breath to yank the blonde any faster.

"Then why are we running?" He screamed back, irked that suddenly it didn't seem like it would matter much. After all the things that had happened, he would want to run away too.

"There was something wrong, I could feel it, Roxas... Just take my word for it, please!" He begged, stopping so suddenly his best friend almost rammed right into him.

"Fine. But can we please go?" He asked, trembling. They knew they were wasting time. It only made sense to not stop to beg on the ground... At least for the time being. Any more ridiculous and that would be just about the only thing that persuaded Roxas to go with his buddy.

When they finally arrived at the hotel, they raced down the halls, praying they had made it there in time. As though Hayner willed Pence to give them information by phone, the device in his pocket began to vibrate and play his favorite song.

Flipping it open, he hastily spoke into the phone. "Hello? Pence! Thank god you can give us some information! We're much too late - they're already gone.... Wait, what? The train station? Already?" He began to move even as these words were muttered to him. Ever so slightly, he inched towards the exit, hoping to make a fast escape.

??

"Are you okay?" A high, ringing voice sparkled in the silence.

Emerald eyes moved from the blurred window, up to the short brunette sitting, for once, calmly in front of her. "I'm okay..." She nodded, her voice weak.

The girl in front of her didn't seem so impressed by her facade.

"Olette, I think you should eat something. Or drink something, or do anything but stare out that window..." The girl soothed softly, in an attempt to get her to be a little more up beat. It could have been just nothing, after all.

"Really, Selphie... I'm not really in the mood for anything."

"Everyone wants you to be a little more optimistic on the subject. Except no one will say it..." She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest, her silky tan skin almost glowing in the light.

"I'm sorry... I'm just worried. I mean, my mother and brother are too..."

"Sora and Tidus are actually keeping him entertained enough, showing him how to eat ice cream through his nose. Although it's immature, it's making him laugh. And my mom is talking to yours... I'm sure her brain isn't fully wrapping around the concept of... Well..." She didn't really want to say it and make things worse, "Which is why you're going to come with me and Kairi!" she decided abruptly.

"Oh no..." Olette looked at her, slightly horror stricken.

"Oh yes!" Selphie grinned evilly, and took her friends hand daintily. "We're going to have so much fun," she concluded, almost in a calm manner.

Only minutes later, the three of them were sitting in a compartment completely cleaned out of everyone else, talking and pigging out on chips, trying very hard to get Olette's mind of the horrible call she had gotten... A call that may change her life...

They tried not to think of it like that.

??

"The train left..."

"Well fine!" Roxas concluded, turning his back on both of his friends, feeling sudden bursts of anger gush out of him. "If she wanted to leave then she could! I don't care!" He huffed, acting childish.

"Roxas -"

"You aren't going to change my mind!" He insisted.

"Rox -"

"No," he said more quietly, a little more unsure this time, but still not hearing his brunette friend's voice.

Suddenly, a slight pain throbbed on the back of his head. Whipping around in accusation he saw Hayner standing, rather impatiently not even two feet in front of him. "What was that for?" He snapped.

"Roxas! Would you listen to Pence for a moment. He sounds like he might have something just a tinge important to say!" The blonde just about spat. He was irritated with Roxas' sudden need to be with Naminé... _Again_ after what happened.

"I sure don't remember..." Pence started in a rather thoughtful way. "But, I do know that Olette called me, and she was quite upset. I couldn't really understand her that well, but like, she said some stuff about her dad being in a coma. And there was like, some sort of a change. She said she had to go immediately... And um... She said something about you Roxas, but see... The reason why we're so urgent here, is cause it was important, but the phones cut out..."

Roxas twitched slightly, not knowing what else to do. Olette had been looking for him in her greatest hour of need, and he had been with Naminé... _AGAIN._

It just didn't seem fair that his luck would play so hard against him. Sighing in defeat, he turned, still at a loss for words.

"So what do we do?" Hayner asked, almost pleadingly, willing someone to talk.

"We go after her of course..." Roxas turned around, a trademark crooked grin on his face. He obviously was liking the idea his plan was going, even if no one had fully heard it yet. "How would two like a vacation to Destiny Islands?"

It only took one look from the other, before they all high fived, and decided this was just what they needed. They would finally figure out just how Olette was spending her life without them, and... What it was like to be outside Twilight Town, and in the biggest beach city out there. They knew, if it was for a good enough cause, there parents would let them go... Or perhaps maybe just one of them would go with...

They weren't sure, but it didn't matter...

They were going to go, and Roxas...

He was going to make things right with Olette again.

_No... _He thought. _Better than right... _Smiling slightly at the unconscious part of his brain, pulsing with an unfamiliar emotion for the emerald eyed female, a plan began to form in his head. One that just _had _to work.

??

"Three tickets to Destiny Islands... Please." The brunette smiled at the ticket manager, who looked at him with suspicious question.

Turning slightly, digging around in a pile, he began to mutter, "Why is everyone so set on going to Destiny Islands? Everyone gets a vacation except for _me_!" he just about snarled the last word, making Pence shift uncomfortably.

But when the black haired (slightly greying of course) man turned back towards the three teenagers, glancing at each other nervously, he was smiling again.

"Here you are! Three tickets! Your train leaves in exactly ten minutes! Don't be late!" He twisted around and began mumbling again, and it was at this time they decided they should head off.

"So... Finally, we're doing something worth while over a summer, huh?"

"Together," Roxas promised, "with no puppets or photography groupies," he finished with a hard nod.

"This is going to be like, really awesome!" Pence smirked, glancing upwards at the train recently leaving. "To think that we're actually going to go and do this alone. I thought at least one of our parents would have said no."

"It's to save Olette from a horrifying doom; anyone would want it."

"I believe it's just for him to confess his feelings out front..." Hayner began muttering to Pence, slowly trailing off with the rising glare he was receiving from the second blonde.

Grinning sheepishly he shrugged, and adjusted the strap on his left shoulder for his duffel bag. There day was going to be a long one. The journey to Destiny Islands wasn't exactly short, and the train service didn't have anything too great for overnight rides. They supposed though, that it didn't matter - just as long as they got to their destination in one piece.

Hayner suggested they go find food, since everyone would be more expensive, and they set off for a small cafe to buy some 'to go' stuff just before their train left.

??

"She's really gone is she?"

"That's why Roxas was pulled from the hospital so instantly. Hanyer crashed in and was freaking out over it."

The two of them watched the sun pass beyond the scattered clouds, the sky exploding with pastel colors of roses, as though the pedals covered the sky in a silky and velvet manner. The wind was unexpectedly calm, and it was almost as though one could hear the sway of the water in the sand. A tranquil sound if nothing else.

"What an interesting story..." The male of the two noted thoughtfully.

"Oh shut up, Seifer..." The girl snapped, sick of his crap. "You wanted her for one reason and one reason only," she reminded him.

"And I would have!" He protested darkly, "If it hadn't been for you, Naminé!" he hissed, glaring towards her, waiting for the argument to start up.

"Whatever... It was stupid to try from the start. They're obviously going to end up together!"

He looked at her, curious from her sudden mood change. He wondered why in the world she would let Roxas go so quickly. Was it because she just wanted him to be happy? It had been years, and still she hadn't moved on, even after several girls the blonde had tried to date. It only took a girl from the teenagers past to realize that he wasn't ever going to like Naminé, so she should just forget about it? To Seifer, it just didn't make too much sense.

He voiced a few of these opinions out loud, getting only a shrug in response.

"When I saw how upset Roxas was, and how upset Olette was, I figured I should just leave them alone. Someone else is going to take me in out there."

"If you stop being such a hoe..." Seifer muttered, feeling her glare even if she hadn't heard the comment.

"Why are you so damn mean?" She insisted, placing her porcelain hands on her hips. Her white skirt just about blended in with her flesh.

"It's in my nature..." He smirked, his cocky old self... Just like always. Naminé felt a sudden fondness for the old Seifer, even if she knew all of his intensions in the back of his mind.

"Of course it is..." She tried hard not to laugh, "It's always been."

He raised an eyebrow in question, and she turned slightly, smiling seductively at him. The blonde caught on almost right away, and cupped her cheek with one hand. Her eyes narrowed, almost as though she were getting pure joy out of his touch.

"You know..." He muttered, his tone slightly suggestive. "Roxas made a very large mistake."

"Really?" She mumbled, not paying attention too much. She stepped closer to him. "What's that?"

"If he comes back empty handed, he's not going to have you around anymore..."

"I don't know, if I should take that as a compliment or not..." She smiled and forced her lips roughly upon his, a surge of electrical feelings pulsing through them.

It was the spark both of them had wanted from others, but found in each other.

It was a wonder to think about...

Were Roxas and Olette the only ones without happy endings?

??

**A/N: First... I just have to laugh. That last line was meant to be to be part of my author's note, but I threw it in there for kicks.**

**Second... I'D LIKE TO APOLOGIZE SOOOO MUCH FOR THE LONG WAIT! I could go on with lots of excuses, but really, I just had major writers block, and for that I'm truly sorry.**

**Third... I'm sorry again, as this chapter had no excitement like I half promised. Sigh... One of these chapters will though, I can promise you that!**

**Please review... Even though I don't quite deserve it with the lame updates, but I'm begging you!**

**-zesty-**


	21. 20: Dream Sequence

**Take Me Back**

**A/N: I don't have a clue what I'm going to do for this chapter. I can see that as potentially bad...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just, a few plots. Well actually I've got like 20 ideas all for different couples. Only about 4 of them are repeated couples. Amazing, huh? Longest disclaimer ever I bet.**

**Quick Random Thought: I love Kit - Kats. They're yummy!**

**Chapter 20: Dream Sequence**

_Rays of golden light flooded through trees and houses of the city, rolling onto the slightly faded wood. Connected to the wooden deck, was a little, cozy house that was unusually quiet for the day. _

_The house was something someone would see only the best parts of town. Everything was a warm wooden and red color, sunlight dancing in the reflections of the glossy furniture, making everything shine beautifully._

_There were a few built in shelves carved into the wall, the natural looking wood, smooth and sweetly scented. Everything sparkled with a welcoming color from rich golds to dark shades of purple._

_It was well designed, and yet, it seemed as though it the pieces that hung on the walls, or the antique vase that sat quietly and ancient in the corner had been in the family for far longer than anyone remembered._

_The steps creaked as people walked up and down them, wearing them down as time went on, with socks and tennis shoes, and sometimes even dragging heavy clothed bags down them. They were rugged, but did the job with perfection leaking out._

_The kitchen wasn't anything fancy, the simple white places and glass cups, some strangely shapened, and others miss-matched. The window glimmered with sun catchers layered by colors, some crystals shimmered clear, aiming rainbows on the cozy yellow walls. On these walls hung art projects ranging from four year olds to nine year olds, every shade of the color hue splattered on some paper or another._

_And everywhere..._

_Flowers..._

_Flowers in the window where the sun catchers swayed, gracefully sweeping rays of sun into microscopic beads vibrating on the wall in magnificent colors, stood although short, very proud, blue bells, soaking up the star's light._

_On the table in a transparent, smooth glass vase, water being hinted with colors from the odd objects in front of the window square, white and yellow daisies danced in the water. From the hot humid water trickled down their freshly sprayed leaves and pedals, creating a natural process nothing could mimick._

_In the living room, snuggled in all corners, and even a specificly made place in the wall, velvety red, orange, and yellow roses, silky white and pink lilies, a few miss matched tulips, and a ruffled cornation or two laid, resting until someone stopped to admire them once again._

_The house was something anyone would envy, even if they had the house of a king. Beautifull woven rugs were carefully set upon the floors just so, to match up to the fixed-to-be-new bookselves, holding anything from Romeo and Juliet to Harry Potter._

_It was at this time, someone walked through the old wooden and stain glassed door quietly, slipping their old grey shoes off their feet, and sneaking into the kitchen undetected. Standing at the sink was a petite but slender person, doing the dishes, humming almost inaudibly to herself._

_Smiling, bright saphire and glimmering eyes danced as he tip toed behind her, and suddenly snaked his arms around her waist. It was as though she was suspicious of him all along. She let her small body melt into the arms of this male, their bodies meshing together as though they were suppose to be._

_Carefully, he turned her around and bent down to kiss her, closing his eyes as her almost ruby lips gingerly touched his. Both so passionate, both so interrupted. There was giggling behind them, and the two turned to see a beautiful four year old, with ringlet curls of golden blonde, green eyes shimmering in delight with the amusement she found in their actions._

_The older woman took the man's hand and walked over to her, playfull about to pounce. Her eyes widened, as she turned and bounded for the front door, as though a new deer in flight. Her spiraled hair bounced down to her waist, as her summer dress flew behind her. Carefully she ran outside to where others were laughing on the deck, as the two walked out and smiled down at them._

_The other child, chocolate brown hair, and stunning blue eyes, smiled goofily up at them, going cross eyed and coming back out for laughs. His brother and sister seemed to think of him as hilarious. His tan reflection came from the beautifully lit sun in the background now, not the center of attention as though the house's very interior design depended on it._

_And finally, the last boy. He had golden hashbrown hair, more blonde at some parts, and more brown at others. Perhaps it was more of the... Blonde in the summer, brown in the winter sort of thing. He didn't care, he seemed extremely content having exquisite and stunning turquoise eyes, scanning the two in front of him before he flung himself towards the woman with light speed, embracing her legs just barely before she could look down._

_Emerald eyes smiled down upon the young boy with affection. When she looked down, her eyes caught the reflection of the shining diamond on her fourth finger on her left hand. Smiling fondly, she pulled her right hand up to cradle it..._

_The diamond that had completed her life. The diamond that was part of the ring, that was given to her in exchange for her love. It meant so much to her..._

_Glancing at the blonde next to her, she could still blush at all of the crazy things they had done together since they'd know each other. It had been twenty - one years since that day in preschool when she had met him..._

_"Olette?" His voice was soft, like velvet if it had a ring to it. Every time she heard his voice, her heartbeat increased, and butterflies took off in her stomach. It was just too perfect._

_"Roxas?" She asked back, glancing his way, as he rolled his beautiful eyes._

_"Mind telling Rosalee, Scotty, and Colby when you're going to make them that pizza?" He smiled his cute, crooked, and innocent smile._

_The positively adorable smile that looks so irresistable in every way, shape, and form. She just couldn't get mad at him when he pulled that look. Azure eyes shimmered, silky, cream skin glowed, hair shined and waved slightly in the warm breeze, and a smile danced upon his lips in the most serene episode ever._

_"Of course..." Shaking her head, she snatched up the male's hand in hers, marching inside, the three kids following anxiously._

_Perfection..._

_??_

"It's now or never..." She sighed, in an attempt not to cry in front of her brother.

It was essential she stay strong for the both of them, since he had failed, and her mother sure had as well. She hadn't even left her bedroom, let alone the house, ever since they had gone to the hospital a few hours ago. Olette took this chance to invite her friends over, and tell them the news. Which was what she was doing right now...

"Either he wakes up now, or he doesn't at all..." She looked towards the ground sadly, grief threatening to overtake her self control.

"Ollie!" Selphie suddenly wailed, unexpectedly.

Tears welled over her eyelids as she flew to her friend, embracing her in a bear hug so hard she could have sworn a few ribs cracked. Her shirt was soaked in a matter of minutes as the brunette sitting on her lap sobbed.

"This is horrible, Ollie!" She sniffled, pulling back a little bit, "What in the world are we suppose to do?"

"Selphie..." She motioned with some eye contact to her little brother, who sat miserably in a chair not far away, seemingly oblivious to the world around him. Selphie mouthed an "O" with her mouth, and crawled onto the sofa, composing herself. It was Kairi's turn next to hug the girl, and hug her she did, although it wasn't nearly as tight.

The boys all hugged her in one big pile, in an attemp to cheer her up. It worked for the moment. Finally, her brother looked up and cracked a sorrowful smile, and they all decided to make some cookies.

??

_Slimming and fitting, adorable and amazing. The sparkling orange fabric hugged her curves in all the right places, until the start of her thighs, where it fluttered out in half ruffles. The fabric was longer in the back, stopping half way down her to her ankles, but in the front, stopping just after her knees._

_Silver strappy stilouettes laced down her shoe, the diamonds on the strap, glittering with her new pedicure. A locket dangled from her neck, the silver matching the shoes so perfectly, people who didn't know her would think she bought both in a set. Inside that locket was a dazzling picture people thought was the most adorable thing ever..._

_Sapphire orbs slotted in an small, silver, oval hoop hung from her ears, the earrings shimmering in the brightly lit room. That gem matched the eyeshadow faded slightly over the pale eyelids of the brunette, who's hair was pulled up in a elegant bun, spiral curls falling from it. Her lips shined ruby, and her cheeks modeled a natural blush for the evening._

_Silver, blue, and orange bracelets used her wrist to be shown off, as a white lily corsage was slipped onto her wrist. Her nails had also gone through same reward as her toenails except in a French manicure form._

_She could hear someone hop up the creaky steps in the hallway, and held her breath. No way could he already be there... Her two best friends stood behind her, their reflection mirroring her expression as they stood infront of the mirror, all of them dressed in something extremely formal, looking their absolute best._

_A messy haired brunette burst through the door, panting, his complexion reddened from the mad dash._

_"They're here!" He basically screached, and all the girls let out their breath. Nerves rose in their stomachs as they made their way to the door. The darker brunette stopped, and put her hands on his shoulders. He winked and gave her a thumbs up, only to recieve a hug back._

_Walking down the hall, she caught the last glimpse of her redhead friend making her entrance, and the gasps, and chuckles from below. She could almost _feel_ the blush on her boyfriend's cheeks, feeling slightly embarassed for him._

_Taking her last breath, she carefully turned the corner, cautious about making a fool of herself, and began to walk down the stares. She saw heards turn from her to the blonde staring at her. She laughed at the moment, for one time in her life feeling as though her voice sounded like music. Because of the person looking the most intently at her, she felt like a princess - the most special person in the world._

_Ruining the serious moment, her parents burst into the room and insisted on taking pictures. Everyone laughed and joked, and complimented each other._

_"That color looks really great on you, Selphie..." The blonde blushed, looking anywhere but at her._

_She cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed his lips, "Thank you, Tidus," she giggled, feeling slightly giddy._

_The brunette male knelt down, and took the redhead's hand in his, kissing it romantically. He pulled out a rose and presented it to her. Gasping, she took it and kissed him with wide eyes._

_"It's beautiful, Sora!" She choked out, at a loss for words at how perfect the night had begun._

_"Not as beautiful as you, Kairi..." It was cheesy, yes, but something only he could conjure. She kissed him again, and squeezed his hand, showing the strong affection she held for him and no one else._

_"Well come on Roxas! It's your turn to say something cheesy!" Selphie laughed, pressuring the person standing infront of the shy brunette._

_Instead of saying something, he simply, but passionately, kissed the girl in front of her. Everyone was around, something quite shocking to witness between the two of them. Eventually someone wolf whistled, and there was a slight applaud._

_When he pulled back, he whispered in her ear, so only she could hear, "I love you..."_

_Unbreakable..._

_??_

"Daddy... I miss you... Please come back..." A tear escaped her eye, and she laughed at the irony. "I know you used to tell me that I would never have to cry over you... That you would never do anything to make me upset... Oh but you have, and I want you to come out of it so we can be a happy family again. It's really upsetting that you won't wake up. The doctors said that either you'll wake up or you won't... You better pick the right choice, otherwise... Oh I don't know what I would do without you," she began to sob, placing her head on the pillow, her eyes moistening the fabric.

She had not outright cried for her father yet, having to be the most mature in the situation since the accident. But now, it was her turn to bawl her eyes out until someone dragged her away. She needed her father, and she hoped that people understood that. Shaking her head, she looked up at him, and ran her finger over his cheek.

"I want you home..." She said simply, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Disgusted with the fact she couldn't do anything about the current situation, she got up and paced the room a little, letting the tears flow as the pleased. She didn't care if someone came in and saw her, they knew damn well there was something wrong if she wasn't crying.

Shaking her head, she looked at her father, willing with all of her might that things end up okay. Things hadn't with Roxas, so it wasn't fair that things couldn't with her own father. It was a cruel world, but she didn't possibly think that it could be just _this _cruel.

Debating on if she should go home or not, she suddenly heard the door open behind her.

There, standing in the doorway, was an absolute horrifying, confusing, and wonderful sight...

??

_"Get the fuck away from me! I never want to see you again!"_

_"_Please_ just let me explain! I promise, it wasn't me! Whatever you saw, it wasn't me, and I would never do anything to hurt you!"_

_"If you love me so much, why has everyone adviced me not to believe you... Why has everyone convinced me to the fact that I've seen proof!"_

_"Olette, I would never do anything to hurt you!" He cried out, biting his lip, knowing his lie was about to unravel. She had seen, and there was no changing that._

_Glaring at herself, and at the man in front of her, she crossed the red carpet, her orange converse shoes scuffling acrossed it wryly. Of course this would happen..._

_"Please babe, please..." He took her hands in his, but one was pulled back abruptly, as though a decision was just made, and slapped across his face._

_A sting filled his eyes, as he backed up, his eyes widened in horror. He stumbled back too far, and knocked into a marble side table, knocking a valuable snow white, and indigo vase off, and shattering it onto the floor._

_The brunette took one look at it, and anger swept across her face faster than someone could snap their fingers. Stalking up to him, she reared back her knee, and thrust it forward, hitting him in a spot he didn't want to be hit. Then, she pushed him over onto the wooden ground, and turned to leave._

_He glared at her, and sat up in slight pain to scream, "_BITCH!_"_

_"Oh go fuck yourself, Alex!" She cried out, refusing to let tears fall until she was safely down a flight of stairs. Thrusting the doors open to the hotel, she rain into the street, across it, and about a mile until she came to an apartment building. Sniffling, she slipped in after a person coming out, and raced back up the stairs._

_In an unbelievable record time, she pounded on a white door, until the music stopped, and shuffling was heard, before the wood swung open. In a matter of seconds, the person had Olette swooped up in her arms._

_"What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear._

_"He _cheated_ on me! Oh Roxas, you and everyone else was right all along!" She sobbed, her voice strained, and her eyes red, stomach twisting in a horrible pain._

_He hugged her, rocking her back in forth in a comforting motion... What more could he do, as he never learned any further with this girl, since his thoughts when he was young._

_He could scoop her into his arms, like he had seen on romance movies, but it wouldn't fit... She didn't love him. He couldn't kiss her all over, like his parents did when he was small and upset, because he wasn't family... Only in a brotherly way - never in the way he wanted it. So he did what he had always done when she came back... He hugged her... And while Hayner and Pence were texted, forced to come and give their support... The world fell to a darkened hour..._

_Fate..._

_??_

**A/N: Ahhhh Finally I'm done with the chapter. I'm so sorry with the very late update. I've been extremely busy... My mother just went on on surgery, so... I've got a lot to take care of...**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I liked how I threw the paragraph from the prologue in there. That was about the only creative thing I did.**

**All these things will tie together soon, Don't worry :D Sorry the chapter sucked, and again sorry for the late update.**

**Hope I still have my reviewers to help me get over this writers block!!**

**R&R Loves!**

**-zesty-**


	22. 21: Surprises And Questions

**Take Me Back**

**A/N: I know the sequences might be a little confusing, but they should all make sense in the future. Actually, I'll make a point to allow them to make sense :D Trust me, you won't be confused soon enough.**

**But, basically, as I've told a few people, I know it seems as though all of this is taking place right when Olette gets back, but it's over a period of time. She's so upset with all the things going on right now (the tension with her father, and the fact she left Hayner, Pence, and more specifically, Roxas without making up) so she's having all these weird dreams of what **_**could**_** have happened.**

**I hope that makes sense to you all better... Honestly, to tell you the truth, I didn't really understand it all too much either, before I got it all straight in my mind. Then I just sort of went with it! Please enjoy the next chapter, and I apologize for the slow updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. You'd think everyone reading this would know that already.**

**Quick Random Thought: Okay, is it just me, or are you all excited for the Sims 3 to come out in June?**

**Chapter 21: Surprises**

_If I told you I hated you, would you walk away and never come back?_

The room seemed suddenly brighter. It seemed like perhaps everything would be okay... The dull blue walls seemed to shapen with color, their light floral design becoming sharper with the rays of sun filtering through the window. The white and wooden furniture didn't seem so crusty and hospital like... It seemed as though maybe someone spent time trying to pick something excellent out for the hospital. Senses heightened as the world slowly began to melt away, leaving just the two of them in a very solace type of place, leaving an unnerving feeling in the pit of the brunette's stomach.

Something was going to happen here, and she wasn't quite sure if it was going to be good, or if it was going to be bad. In an attempt to swallow, she realized the pit was too large to stomach, as it reduced her breathing into greedy rasps, nervousness overtaking her, paralyzing her voice.

This person stood so casually at the door, she hardly believed there was a human being actually there. The look across their face was so nonchalant it was almost scary. Then she decided it must be a mask for the emotions she wasn't afraid to show... After all, that boy had always been good at it.

When they were small, he would hide whatever he was feeling, just to make Olette feel better. And she assumed, as his personality and being kept getting more and more tempting, that he was even more crafty with that talent as he ever was nine years ago. Shaking her head, she decided to, for the first time; look him in the eyes, not caring whatever she saw.

_If I pushed you away, would you still catch me when I fell?_

In his eyes were all the emotions she was showing with her features. Anger, shock, hate, fear, sheepishness, and everything else she couldn't possible dream of etching out was what she saw. A smile threatened to crack her features, as she found the chink in his forever used armor. But with those evil emotions draining out of her face, his confidence began to slowly rise, as he pushed himself off the metal doorframe, and stood at his stunning height of six feet.

Taking extremely formal steps, he strode over to the girl in front of him. His eyes were glittering with that new found confidence, and his structure was putting on a brave front, not cowering away the moment he didn't get a reaction. She shifted her weight, hoping that she wasn't coming on as too anxious, or not anxious enough. If only, for a rare occasion in her life, she could be perfect, that would be all it took.

He reached her in a few easy steps, and stared her down for a few moments. At first, she believed this could be some sort of payback for what happened, and her eyes swiftly darted to the colored cast on his arm. She heard a low chuckle rumble softly from his throat, and her eyes tore away from his arm to his face once again. But as soon as she locked eyes with him, his face pressed forward, and he mashed his lips to her, in a sort of gentle way... To her, it didn't make any sense how he did it, but it was just as phenomenal as the last time he had.

After a long, drawn out (in a good way) moment, Olette's eyes fluttered back open when the warmth left her lips. She had a wonderful taste left in her mouth, one that she would attempt to cherish for all the time in the world to come, as she looked up at the beautiful blonde standing, and not only that, but grinning in front of her. The girl could have everything she had ever wanted in the world behind her, and the one thing she always wanted, but could never get and now had the chance, in front of her, and she would choose forward, wanting to be with this male forever and ever, for the time to come.

"Roxas..." She breathed, finally registering her voice enough to gasp out his name, her reaction delayed, but nevertheless surprised as ever, that he was actually infront of her, and this time she had proof to the matter as well; it wasn't just a figment of her imagination.

_If I screamed and hit you, would you turn away, hurt, never to return to me when I need you the most?_

"Olette... I'm so stupid, and I'm so sorry. I should have never kissed Naminé, it was a stupid mistake, and she means next to nothing to me more than a friend, and you're the one I really want. Olette, your the thing I've been waiting for in my life, but have never seemed to be able to find! You're the one thing, that I would be upset if I had passed up such a golden opportunity to reach, like I had when you left Twilight Town. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, and I know if you don't want me, that's completely my fault, but just know I'll -"

He was cut off from his speech with two petite arms wrapping rather strongly around his waist, the scent of oranges winding through his nose as her hair was right up by his face. They stayed like that for moments; neither wanted to let go, but finally, although hesitantly and reluctantly, she pulled back, a shy smile played on her lips.

"I love you..." She said simply, not glancing away from his face, no matter the color shaded onto her lips, showing the ultimate embarassment.

He smiled, relieved, at the girl, and bent down for another kiss. This was the first time either had felt happy for a while. The fighting was finally over, and the tension had popped, overstaying it's visit to the two people who were pried apart, but meant to be together. It wasn't a stupid crush... One that no one really ever lived up to, or not one of those 'I like you, you like me, let's hold hands!' kind of things either. It was pure, and whole, and no one was about to take it away from them. It was something they needed, and that they would get - the one sure thing in their life was that the other wasn't going to leave. It was something everyone wanted at that age, but very rarely did they ever get.

Olette could tell some things were going to change... She didn't know quite what yet, but she knew that something was going to have to change in order to make this work. But she was positive that it would. The brunette would make sure of it.

_If I told you there was a problem, would you run or stay with me until you made it disappear?_

??

A week had passed since that fateful, yet completely random day at the hospital. It seemed as though things were going okay. Hayner, Pence, and Roxas were staying at Sora's, who's mother was a very fine host.

It was only three days after the blonde had sought out the brunette that her father showed signs of improvements. There was going to be change in his condition, and it was going to be good. The doctors were one hundred percent sure of that. An excellent victory to everyone it was, to see Olette happier than she had been in such a long and agonizing time. The days of her gloom were finally receiving light, shed upon them as though someone opened a steal window to let in the sunlight. Her moods never swayed, and she even forgave her mother for a lot of built up tension that happened to come out when her father was getting worse.

_If I told you everything was the best it could be, would you ask me what was the matter?_

But there was one thing lurking in the future, that was hazy and unable to be helped...

The fact that Roxas lived in Twilight Town, and she lived in Destiny Islands. They still weren't quite sure how they were going to work that out. It was easy enough just to say a long distance relationship, but they just weren't sure if it was going to work or not. Try as she might, the young girl couldn't keep the thought from clouding her glee, slowly allowing her positive attitude drain. It was a mighty depressing thought, considering just how greatly things had finally started to turn around.

"Roxas?" She questioned, comfortable in the sand on the beach, watching the clouds roll by, forming shapes and mixing together to make beautiful images.

"Hm?" He asked lazily, sounding as though he could fall asleep at any second in time; he was so cute when he did that.

This was it, she had to finally say what she was going to have to spit out sooner or later, and she picked sooner, "How is this going to work?" Her voice was small, and she could feel the verge of tears brisking on her eyes, thinking about how horrible his response could be.

Would he suggest that they break up? That they never see each other again, because of what was going to happen to their relationship... Would he think that maybe it wouldn't work, and they should just be friends? Olette didn't want that at all, and her stomach twisted in gory and undetanglible knots, threatening to break her insides into two.

_If I questioned what was going on with us, would you think I was having doubts and leave me forever?_

"We deal with it," he answered simply, and the girl's jaw could have dropped if she had been standing, by the way he sounded so nonchalant.

"What do you mean just deal with it," it was more a demand of answering, than a full blown question, and she hadn't meant to be so harsh, but what he said scared her, as she wanted to plan, not go spontaneously.

He sat up and chuckled, knowing that her reaction would come, possibly worse than this. Looking into her eyes, he found that it was much easier to talk to her now, than it had been a while before back when things were so confusing. Now it was simple... If this was the only problem blocking him from being completely happy, then he had it absolutely made.

"On vacations, we'll see each other... Summer Vacations, we'll spend with each other, and bring our other friends along so we don't get tired of each other. We'll use a web cam, and email, and phones and everything we can to keep it going good, so that we talk to each other more than we would if we went to the same school."

"Won't that get expensive?"

"I'll pay for it, if your mom has a problem," he shrugged and grinned, "I know this is going to work Olette, I just know it."

"And I trust you of course... I just don't want it to be a hassle, that's all." She admitted it well, but decided to be more informative, "Although I don't doubt you one bit at all!"

"I know that..." He kissed the top of her head, and laid back in the sand, his slightly tanned skin almost blending with the silky texture beneath him.

"This will work..." She repeated his words once again, liking the odd ring they had to them.

They sounded so confident, and yet at the same time, it wasn't too cocky where it was just a lie to get someone to trust you. She knew it was pure, nothing less was expected from Roxas...

_If you said we'd make it work, did you promise me forever?_

_??_

**A/N: Well! I'm so glad that I updated faster than last time :P But it was still slow... Sorry... I've got only like 2 more chapters left, and that's a whole grand it! :D**

**I hope it makes more sense now, that I explained it... And I hope you don't think I'm rushing, cause I'm not, I'm just making it so I don't drag it out, as you can see I might have done that a little bit. But I can't be sure.**

**Thanks to anyone who will review... I know I've done some stupid stuff to miss reviewers, but THAT many can't be gone! Come back to me! New people are always welcome tooooo!**

**Keep reading, review, and thank you loves!**

**-zesty-**


	23. Epilogue: A Precious Life

**Take Me Back**

**A/N: Well you will all be sad to know that... I think this might be the last chapter... Yes, I do believe this is the last chapter :/ How sad, huh?**

**BUT I have finally posted my Sora/Kairi, as you all remember me talking about, so... I would really appreciate it if anyone who loved that couple would go check that story out! It's called:**

_**Princess, Your Wish Is My Command**_

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and have kept with this story! I hope to hear from you in future stories! I'd like you all to know that if you don't like the couple I'm doing at the moment, that I won't focus strictly on one couple, so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, this whole time, I still didn't gain anything.**

**Quick Random Thought: I hate maceroni and cheese! Grrrr....**

**Epilogue: A Precious Life**

"You couldn't kiss me even if you tried!" A small, young voice cried out, almost in a chant.

"You better hold your own to that comment, Rosalee!" Another young voice, although male this time, called back, a defiant look on his features.

She stuck her tongue out, spiral curls bouncing as she turned around with a squeal. A new set of footsteps joined the first, and she found herself being trapped.

"There's no where you can go!" A second boy called, trying to look serious when failing miserably.

Her head whipped around, trying to spot any place she could possibly go. That's when the wonderful clock tower sounded, and she smiled. It was a grin so wide she seemed like the happiest kid in the world. Suddenly bursting into a sprint, she stumbled into the staircase room, and began to use her amazing agility to gain speed up the stairs.

The boys weren't nearly as fast as she was jumping up the stairs, even using the railing to hoist themselves higher. Her steps echoed with clicks on the concrete steps, edging her closer and closer to the top. Stumbling, and thrusting the door open, she burst out onto the edge and looked around, her eyes widened with a beauty that never seemed to leave.

She took a few steps too quickly, and lost her footing, About to scream, she was hastily yanked backwards before she could think about falling, but a brunette boy with shining green eyes, full of worry and concern.

"Rosalee!" He breathed, his voice catching in his throat. "Are you alright?"

She was shaky as she looked up at the now three boys gathered at the top of the stairs. One of which was her older brother by a year, but she only shook her head. She mustered up a smile, before letting tears roll down her cheeks.

??

"You almost _what?!?!"_ She choked on the coffee she was drinking, looking at her two children.

Innocently enough, they seemed not to regret their experience today. Something that made the woman almost smile.

"You know... That place is special..."

"What?" Both were stunned to an almost absolute silence when they discovered their mother's calmness.

"Sure..." She shrugged, as though it were nothing in the world, "Your father and I really had some special memories on top of that clock tower."

"Could you tell me my favorite?" Rosalee asked, climbing up onto a chair, only to have hot chocolate placed in front of her.

Another child wondered into the room with a blonde man, looking boundlessly clueless at the story about the pass as more hot chocolate was passed around the table.

"Of course..." She grinned at the blonde and began. "You see... There were these two people... They were young, but very much in love. With all the ups and downs, they managed to still have their relationship work... The girl thought they had everything going right - that nothing could make her happier... Well..." She was aware of the other two kids not knowing the story, which made her grin as she recalled the memories to the front of her mind.

"She was wrong..." The man cut in, playfully glaring across the dark wooded table.

The sun began to leak through the kitchen window, sending sparks of beautiful colors across the room in fine layers.

??

_The sun was setting behind the horizon, as the clouds in the air shimmered with a rosy pink. It was the most beautiful sight anyone would hope to see in their life, and there the two of them were... Enjoying it for the umpteenth time in their life._

_Some might call them lucky. They had everything they wanted, and everything they would ever want. Everyone was jealous of the two of them and their great bond. Even to the two of them, there was only one pair of people who seemed they even had a shot at being happier._

_Thirteen years prior, they had been at this very spot. Adrenaline and fear produced the speed they leapt up the stairs, one in flight, the other in chase with two others. Things happened so fast, there was no time to soak up the golden warmth that glimmered, making everyone feel slightly happier, even if only for moments. And even though they had seen the sight so many other times, later in their life, nothing would be more special than seeing it together._

_This place, this certain height, and those certain colors... It had all become their favorite place in town... And probably further than that as well._

_The silence was a positive sign at a time like that one. Everything was quiet and peaceful, and either wanted to disrupt their own thoughts, in harmony with the rest of the world. For once in the stressful life of someone twenty years old, everyone was perfectly aligned, and neither wanted to disrupt that precious amount of time._

_Brunette hair was messily tossed into two braids that hung over the shoulders of a slim, and petite body, whose legs hung leisurely over the ridge, at complete ease with everything around. Green eyes shimmered with the fire of the fierce sun, so tranquil and peaceful, yet rapid and blazing at the same time._

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the sapphire eyed blonde glance at her shyly. She was confused why, and flashed him a grin of reassurance. Whatever the reason, at the moment she didn't particularly care, or mind that he wouldn't share with her right away._

_Suddenly, he jumped up. She didn't glance over, as he randomly did this sometimes, just to stress or change positions. It didn't alarm her as it had the first time he had ever done it._

_But something became off... He wasn't doing what he normally did. It was a routine thing, and she was always suspicious when it was off. Finally, turning his attention towards him, she gasped at what she saw._

_He was down on one knee, with a black velvet box in his hands. His eyes were nervous, and his cheeks matched the color of the puffy clouds. His cheeks scrunched with his sheepish smile, and he tried so hard not to break his gaze away from her eyes._

_He tried not to break the perfection of the moment, with saying simple words, with nothing too prepared or cheesy spoken. It was blunt, just how she had always thought it should be._

_"Olette, I love you... Will you marry me?"_

_The clock struck as Twilight was hitting, the rays at their peak, and in a matter of moments, it would turn dark, as it slowly grazed from orange to black in the sky._

_She could only nod, and as they both stood, everything from the world melted. It was all they could do not to fall off and die... Nothing could have been better..._

_??_

Her daughter's eyes were sparkling with awe by the time the story was over. Her husband smiled at her fondly, and patiently, waiting for the questions to burst.

Her other two boys looked at her like she was insane.

"How come I've never heard that story?" Colby asked curiously. "I like to know about Mom and Dad too!" He whined.

"Rosalee is the only one who's heard it!" Scotty assumed. "She's the favorited child."

"You're right." Olette sighed in a mocking tone.

Her two sons stared at her, rather offended looks plastered across their faces. She laughed and hugged them.

"Let's see if you're familiar with this one..." She looked at Roxas, asking him if he'd like to do the honors, but he backed away with his hands up.

"This is your gig... Not mine!"

"Mean..." She mumbled, the light hitting her eyes, the memory looking as though it would explode from her orbs.

??

_Spiral curls hung from the back of her bun, and if she looked up just enough, she could see the tips of her chocolate brown hair. In her hands was a bouquet of beautiful white lilies, through the veil that covered her emerald eyes._

_"You're going to look absolutely beautiful, Olette..." a redhead assured from beside her._

_"Were you nervous on your wedding, Kairi?" She asked, her voice shaky as she watched the lip gloss gently applied to her lips shimmer in the bright lighting._

_"Oh yeah... Really nervous. And I'm sure we'll be saying the same thing to Selphie when she gets married... But honestly Olette, once you're out there, everything is going to be great!" She smiled brightly, her own hair bouncy in the diamond headband and bun hairstyle she had chosen._

_"What if I trip on the train?" She asked, nerves gnawing at her stomach._

_"But you won't..." Kairi answered simply, a smile gracing her lips as she pulled the corset on Olette's back tighter._

_The brunette took a sharp breath of air, but smiled never the less._

_"He's going to have a bitch of a time getting this thing off tonight..." Kairi mumbled, not able to keep a straight face._

_Olette's own shocked expression looked horrified as she swatted her best friend on the arm. "You did not just go there!" She almost bellowed, having to be hushed by the redhead._

_"Don't want people to think there's like something going on in here that shouldn't be," there was silence for a moment, as Kairi tugged at the corset again, "hey Olette?"_

_"Yeah Kairi?" She asked, sucking in as it was pulled tighter; it didn't bother her... Yet._

_"When you're walking down the isle, do you give me permission to look at your sucker of a fiancé, and watch his expression. It's my favorite part of weddings."_

_"Of course, Kairi!" She squealed, getting more excited as the moments ticked on._

_At that squeal, it was almost as though a cue had been set off for Selphie, and she came bounding into the room, happy as a clam to ask the same question. Olette gave the same answer, and the petite brunette said it was time to start._

_Olette's father was right there, grinning at her with that mock 'I can't believe you're marrying him - we used to joke about it!' look he always gave her these days. She took his arm and smiled up at him._

_"I love you, Daddy..." She breathed, feeling more nervous as the seconds ticked by, and they were expected._

_"I love you too, Olette... You look beautiful..." He kissed the top of her head, careful not to mess anything up, as it was all in a perfect place._

_They soon rounded the corner outside, walking at just the right pace, walking in at just the right time. Olette stared at the blonde standing at the alter, trying to remember to smile. She was so nervous..._

_From multiple different places in the crowd, muffled sobs made their way to Olette's earring clad ears. It was Roxas' and Olette's mother, sobbing as though it were the happiest day of their lives._

_Hayner, Pence, Sora, and Riku all stood by Roxas' side, although Hayner was obviously the best man, the others were all just as proud to be up there. And on Olette's side, there stood Selphie and Kairi, Selphie her Made of Honor, bouncing up and down as though she thought the brunette wasn't walking fast enough._

_And when she glanced nervously at the blonde she was about to bind her everlasting love to again, she saw the expression she had always wanted to see._

_It said it all... The love held for her, the fear, the nerves, the relief, happiness, and everything else that rolled around in those beautiful sapphire orbs that entranced her every time she looked._

_It would surely be one of the happiest days of her life... It just proved, that the happiest were with him..._

_??_

"I'm confused!" The brunette, older boy called out.

"Of course Colby... You're always confused..." the blonde man smiled. "It's a given."

"Hmph!" He crossed his arms and turned to his mother, "Will you explain?"

"Well..." She smiled slightly... "I was seven and Roxas... Your father, was seven... I looked at him like the stars that shined in like the sky," she stopped for a second, thinking thoughtfully about what exactly to say, "like pretty lights..."

With that the story was rekindled... It would be retold as a lesson and enchantment to a few different people in the family, and throughout friends and others who had taken a part in the story of two people against all odds.

Although their families and cruel events pulled them apart, they managed to come back together, proving that perhaps maybe... If you tried hard enough, you could be happy within the only block on a street of the world you knew when you were only seven and eight years old.

??

**A/N: Well It's finished! I feel sort of sad that it's over, but I guess it's also happy. I hope you all liked it, and again I'd like to thank everyone who has supported me throughout this bitch :D I really appreciate all the positive energy you guys passed on!**

**And remember to check out my other stories! I love you all!! Please review!**

**-zesty-**

**P.S. - Quick one shot... **_**Smelling Paint **_**... It's only about 800 words long... Cute for a quick Naminé/Roxas read! :D**


End file.
